A Given Chance
by countertiger-x
Summary: Decendants from the future have an encounter warlocks that wants to destroy the line of the Charmed ones. Please R&R! - CHAPTER 20 UP- On Christmas Eve, Sam gets a heart to heart conversation with the former owner of her club.
1. Freaky Friday

25-year-old Samantha Wyatt watched the hundreds of people dancing through her glass-mirror window It was Freaky Dance Friday, the biggest day of the week for P3. The music was loud, the food was cooking, and the money was rolling. So then why wasn't Sam happy?  
  
Suddenly, her cousin CJ Turner burst into the room. "Hey, why aren't you dancing on Freaky Friday?" he asked holding a champagne glass. Sam laughed. "Nice to see you too CJ." CJ grabbed a seat next to her. "Cuz, you don't look so good." He said, turning her head so she was facing him.  
  
"It's May 21st CJ..... you know I never look good on this day. Physically and mentally." she muttered. CJ suddenly changed his expression and looked down to his shoed. "Yeah." he muttered.  
  
"How's Rachel and Alex doing?"  
  
"They're fine. They're back at the house, just chillin.... I don't think they really remembered."  
  
"Can you blame them? They were only like 5 when it happened. They're not even affected by it. we were the only ones who were old enough to understand what happened."  
  
CJ sighed and they both stayed silent for a minute until Sam got up and headed for the door. CJ looked up and came after her. "Sam, where are you going?" he asked in a serious tone. "Oh, just going to the bar. Maybe get a beer, or two." she turned away but CJ stopped her again. "Sam, tou do this almost every year. You get depressed and then do something really stupid. I don't want you getting hurt, ok?" CJ looked at her the way Piper used to look at her.  
  
"Hey, chillax CJ. I'm just gonna get a drink. You just go home with Rachel and Alex. I'll be home right after the club closes ok?" she said turning away from CJ's expression on his face. CJ nodded and hugged his cousin, and then they went their separate ways. Sam squished through the people on the dance floor to get to her special barstool.  
  
The bartender, Mike was cleaning glasses with a cloth. "What'll it be boss?" he asked. Sam stroked the back of her head with her hand. "Just a beer Mike. Put it on my tab." she muttered. Mike read the sad expression on her face. "It's ok boss. This one's on me. I think you got enough worries and bills to pay off." he said. Sam laughed.  
  
"Thanks Mike."  
  
**** CJ slammed the door of his car and walked up the steps of their home, the Halliwell manor. The home CJ, Sam, Alex and Rachel have been sharing for the last 12 years. He opened the door with his keys and hung up his jacket on the coat hanger by the door. He stroked his hand through his short black hair as he called for Rachel and Alex.  
  
"Rachel! Alex!! I'm home!" he called. There was no answer. He looked around in the kitchen, in the basement (now the training room), in the living room but they weren't there. "Rachel? Alex?" Suddenly, he heard an explosion from the attic. "Oh, no. Not again......" he muttered as he ran up the stairs and burst the attic door open. Clouds of smoke surrounded him as he went into the room.  
  
"Rachel! Alex! Are you guys ok? What the heck......" he said as he was waving his hand to fan all the smoke out of his face. He coughed a couple time and he heard other coughing in the back of the room. The smoke detector went off so he couldn't hear anything between all the "beeps." "RACHEL!!! ALEX!!! YOU GUYS BETTER EXPLAIN ABOUT THIS!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"CJ?" he heard Rachel scream. He ran to a window and opened it so the smoke would clear out. He coughed a couple more times. Finally when the smoke cleared up a little CJ found Rachel and Alex on the floor, their faces black with ash, their hair messed up, their clothes dirty from the explosion. "Whoa...." they whispered with their eyes wide open with shock. CJ fanned out more smoke. "What the hell happened here?"  
  
The two seventeen year olds giggled and gave each other a high five. "That was definately wicked." Alex whispered. "Uh, hehehehe........ we were trying some potions from the Book of Shadows." Rachel said, getting up from the floor. CJ sighed. "When are you guys going to learn that the potions are dangerous!! You guys are 17 now, I would expect you guys to be a little more mature and not blow up the house for once!!"  
  
"Geez, chill CJ. We're sorry!" Alex said, sweeping off the dust from his pants and his shirt. He put on a grin that made CJ smile. "Man, that's the 2nd time that somebody told me to chill. I must be high strung today....." he said rubbing his forehead. Rachel smiled and gave him a hug. " How was your day CJ? Hey that rhymes!!" she exclaimed.  
  
CJ rolled his eyes at her immaturity. "I stopped by the club after my internship job, to see how Sam was doing......." Alex suddenly frowned. "How is my big sister?" he asked. CJ shook his head. "Not good." Rachel frowned along with Alex. "Well, it's not a very good day for any of us."  
  
Alex, CJ and Rachel all sighed at the same time. "I think we should go get her, and then we should go to the cemetary......We haven't done that in a long time." CJ said. Alex and Rachel nodded. They all ran down the stairs, grabbed their coats on the rack, and then ran to CJ's car to leave for P3. "SHOTGUN!!!" Rachel called.  
  
"Screw shotgun, I wanna drive!!!" Alex screamed. They were going to leave when Alex stopped CJ. "Wait, CJ, if I know my sister, Sam's probably already there. I don't think we need to go to P3 anymore." CJ nodded and then he started the car, and backed out of the driveway.  
  
****  
  
Sam stood at two graves. A tear ran down her cheek and she sniffled. She kneeled down on one knee and layed her hand on one of the tombstones. "Why'd you have to leave me. Why'd you have to leave Alex......." she whispered. "It wasn't time. It wasn't right." she muttered while shaking her head. More tears slipped down her cheeks. The two graves read:  
  
Piper Halliwell Wyatt Leonard Wyatt  
  
Suddenly, she felt a tap on her back. She turned around and saw her little brother, Alex. He had a warm look in his eyes and Sam hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Alex patted her back whispering in her ear. "It'll be ok Sam. It'll be fine....." he said as he saw the graves, and he started crying as well.  
  
Meanwhile, CJ was at another two graves in the same cemetary only a few yards away from Sam and Alex. These two read:  
  
Phoebe Halliwell Turner Cole Turner  
  
CJ sighed and looked at his father and his mother's grave, with his head filling with many with his mom but what killed him was that he had no memories with his dad. CJ had no tears, but had hate deep in his thoughts andhe made a tight fist with his hand.  
  
Rachel was alone too, looking at her own grave, this time only one. She was looking at the tombstone that read:  
  
Paige Matthews  
  
Rachel had some tears. She missed her mother terrible, but in a way, she didn't know how to miss her mom. She was the only one of the four who didn't have any memories with at least one of her parents. She was an orphan before she reached the first grade. Leo was really the only father she knew, and then it was Sam and CJ she looked up to when he died. She had tried to contact Paige, with a spell, but it would never work, it would only contact Grams. No one else. It hurt for her that she didn't have a good enough reason to cry than CJ, Alex, or Sam did. She walked away without turning her back once, her hands in her pockets.  
  
Rachel found CJ kneeling by his parents' grave. She kneeled beisde him and he got startled. "Huh? What?" he asked looking around. Rachel looked confused for he looked like he was in some kind of trance. "CJ, is anything wrong?" she asked, worringly and she lifted his right hand which was bleeding from the fist he had been holding.  
  
"What the hell....." she said taking a handkerchief from her pocket and wrapping the four deep cuts in his palm made by his nails. "Oh, I don't know what happened.... I wasn't really paying attention....." he said, shaking his head. Rachel glared at him. "You're damn right you weren't thinking! These cuts are freaking deep CJ!!! I don't want you bleeding all over the place." she screamed. CJ gave a half smile.  
  
"Thanks Rach......" he whispered as he put his arm around her shoulder and they wlked off to the direction where Sam and Alex were supposed to be. Sam let go of Alex. "Little bro, you ok?" Alex's face was blank. He shrugged. "I dunno, I'm not really affected cuz, I didn't even know mom, so....." he said as he gave a fake laugh.  
  
Sam was about to talk but was inturrupted by the footsteps of CJ and Rachel. She sighed and turned to the graves for one last look, and then left with Alex to walk to her other cousins. "We're done here. Let's go home." CJ said as the other three nodded and they walked into the darkness.  
  
  
  
****  
  
CJ, Sam, Alex, and Rachel sat at the kitchen table, all of them silent. Sam had her head resting on her palm with her elbow on the table. CJ was staring blankly at the table. Rachel was playing around with a spoon and Alex was drawing on a napkin.  
  
"Um, I take it that none of us are sleepy tonight." Sam said. CJ nodded. "Maybe it's the mocha frap I drank today at the mall....." Rachel said without looking up once from her spoon. Alex wasn't paying attention. He was drawing Rachel playing with her spoon. Sam saw this and grabbed the napkin. "Jesus Christ Alex. This is wicked......." she said examining the picture. Rachel and CJ came to examine it. "Hey! This is pretty good! Especially since it's a picture of me!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
CJ agreed. Alex blushed. "It's not that good. Just something out of boredom." he said shrugging. Sam looked at him. "Did you send the applications for the art college yet?" she asked. Alex shook his head. "Nah, I don't have anything to turn in for my portfolio." he said. Sam kicked him under the table. "You have a million things you can turn in!!" she exclaimed.  
  
Alex blushed until CJ suddenly grabbed his head. "AH!" he exclaimed. Sam ran to his side. "CJ, you ok?" she asked. CJ shook his head. "I just got a premontion." he said rubbing his head. "It hurt.....not like my usual dizzyness."  
  
"What did you see?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I saw this warlock crash through our window in the living room and I saw him attacking us." he said. Sam, CJ, Rachel, and Alex thought for a minute until they heard a loud clash in the living room. "Looks like it's come true." Alex said as they all got up to run to the living room. There, they all saw a man, in a suit, his eyes glowing.  
  
"AHH!" Rachel screamed. Alex waved his hand and made his fly to a cabinet, and the warlock crashed into it. "ARGH!" the warlock shouted as he brushed off the wood and glass of his clothes. Sam tried to make his explode, but he was too fast for her to get an aim on him. The warlock darted to the stairs. Rachel orbed in front him with a bat and smacked him right in the face.  
  
CJ took him by the neck and held him up to the wall. "Who are you????" he screamed at the warlock. Sam, Alex, and Rachel stood behind him. The warlock made choking noises. "Unhand me..." he tried to say. "WHO ARE YOU??" CJ screamed once more. The warlock smiled and threw an energy ball right at CJ's chest so that he flew against a wall, knocking him unconcious for a mintue.  
  
Sam ran up to the warlock and kicked him in the face. Rachel and Alex ran to CJ to help him get up. Sam punched the warlock in the stomach. The warlock returned the moves to her but Sam blocked her. Then she gave a strong kick right in his stomach. "HYEAH!!" she screamed. as the warlock slammed against the wall. He got up quickly and adjusted his jaw and quickly raced up to the attic.  
  
"What the heck?" Sam said as she saw him running away from her. "Come back here!" she screamed. CJ gained conciousness and they all ran upstairs to see what happened. Well, they actually all orbed upstairs. Except CJ shimmered..... Anyway. They orbed upstairs to see where the warlock was heading. They found the warlock flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows. "The Book!" Rachel exclaimed. The warlock flipped to an empty page and waved his hand.  
  
The empty page suddenly turned into a full page with a spell. CJ ran after him and threw an energy ball at him. The warlock avoided it and it hit a wall, causing the wall to explode leaving a big hole. "Sam! Freeze him!!!" Alex screamed. Sam waved her hands but then the warlock waved his hand and a blue forcefield appeared around his and the magic backfired and made them freeze instead.  
  
The warlock laughed to himself. Then he lit a candle and started chanting. " Hear these words, Hear the rhyme, We send you this burning sign,In another place and back in time." he said. Then he dissapeared and the candle that he lit fell on the floor and the house started on fire. After a while, the freeze wore off and they all returned back to normal.  
  
Sam looked around to see where the warlock had gone since, in their point of view, he had dissapeared in a blink of an eye. Then she noticed the fire. "FIRE!!!" she screamed. CJ dug through the broken pieces of wood left by the hole in the wall. "Look for the fire extinguisher Rachel!!" he screamed. Sam and Alex were trying to put the fire out with some blankets but it wasn't working. Finally, CJ found the extinguisher and used it on the fire.  
  
Flufy white stuff came out of the big black hose and the fire went out. Sam sighed and wiped her forehead from all the sweat off. "Where did he go?" she asked. Rachel shrugged. "What was that spell that he made appear in the book." Alex said as he headed to the Book of Shadows. It was open to where the warlock had it but the page was empty. "Man. It disappeared." he said.  
  
"What the heck. We don't know what that spell could do. What if he like went to the underworld or something to get an army." CJ said. Rachel shook his head. "Warlocks don't need the Book of Shadows to do that." she said. "Well, let's fix this stuff up before we get into any more evil stuff." Just then, a bright light came behind them. Rachel turned around and gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
"UNCLE LEO??" she screamed. 


	2. The future within the past

A/N: Really sorry. I forgot to mention that this fic has nothing to do with my other one!! But don't worry, I'll make some sequels to that one but this one is totally diff. Ok, and people.please wait until I explain everything and I finish the story before you question my writing.please. thank you very much for the reviews. And I don't mind flames either so.blah! Another thing, Goddess of Ivy, it's no problem. I love reviewing fics especially charmed ones. I just hope that you guys like my stories as well.  
  
"UNCLE LEO???" Rachel exclaimed, pointing to him. The other three whirled around. There, CJ, Alex and Sam saw Leo, very transparent right in front of them. He had the same ruffled short blond hair and half smile since the four last saw him 6 years ago. "Dad.." Sam muttered, shocked by the scene. Leo nodded. "Yeah baby..it's really me." He said. Alex ran up to him and tried to hug him but he just went right through him. "What the hell..."  
  
Leo's half smile disappeared. "You guys, I don't have much time." He said. "What do you mean? Why are you here in the first place? We tried to contact you so many times but Grams just said that we couldn't see you." Said a very angry CJ. Leo nodded. " And she was right. You guys still can't see me but the elders made an exception, I have ten minutes."  
  
Sam shook her head. "No! Don't they see that we're not doing well here without you? We needed you six years ago but those asshole elders never gave a damn." She screamed. Leo smiled and walked up to Sam and Alex. He put his transparent hands on their shoulders and sighed. "My two little angels. All grown up. Wish your mother could see you like this....You both turned out to be very beautiful, and handsome." He said.  
  
Alex smiled and Sam gave a half smile much similar to Leo's. "Do you see mom?" she asked. Leo nodded. "Yes. A lot actually." He said. "Well then why can't we see her? God, Alex can't even remember what she looked like!" she screamed. Leo's face fell. "Let's not get to that subject right now. I only have a few minutes left. You guys are in serious danger." He said.  
  
"Why?" Rachel asked. "The warlock, that you just fought. The one that disappeared. He used the Book of Shadows to go back in time. To kill our past selves. Our past selves meaning, mine, Piper's, Paige's and Phoebe's." CJ waved his hands. "Wait, wait. I heard this story years ago. When mom and them used the spell, it disappeared from the book forever. It was like a one time only spell. That's not possible that he used the book."  
  
"The warlock put some kind of spell on it, so it would return again. Then he used it, and now, your future lives are in danger. All the good that you have done over the years, could be lost forever." Leo explained. "Well, what can we do? I mean we can't stop him. The page that used is empty now."  
  
"That's where I come in. I'm going to transport you guys to the past, where the warlock had gone. So you have a chance to save them, and yourselves." He said. "And the elders let you do this?" Sam asked. Leo nodded. "They know that the future can change, and after all the good that you guys have done, they don't want that happening. With you guys never born, evil could take over the world."  
  
CJ stopped him. "Wait, wait. Meeting, back of the attic right now." He said calling the other three to the back. They all huddled together. "Did you hear that? We're going back to the past." He said. Alex nodded. "We're going to see our..our parents." Alex, Sam, and Rachel's faces fell. "We have to save them. We can't let them die, not again." Rachel said.  
  
They all nodded. "You guys, we have to go now. As I said, time is limited." Leo called. "Ok, Dad. We're ready to go." Alex said. Leo smiled. "Now, when you get to the past, remember not to disturb anything. Don't mention your real names to your mothers or me. Unless they find out or something. If one thing goes wrong, who knows what will happen." He said. They all nodded.  
  
Then, Leo took Sam and Alex's hands. They all formed a circle and then in a second, disappeared in bright swirling lights to an unknown place.  
  
****  
  
"Piper!!! I need my lunch!!! I'm really really late for work!!!!" Paige screamed while running around the house trying to gather her things that are necessary for her job as a social worker. Piper walked slowly into the kitchen. She was still in her robe, and she looked pale, with her hair messed up and her mouth formed into a frown. "Ugh..I feel terrible." She said.  
  
"Morning sickness?" Paige asked. Piper nodded and laid her head flat on the kitchen table. "I don't even want coffee. I'm too sick to. Oh god...I feel another barf coming on." Paige rolled her eyes. "No lunch today. Got it. I'll grab something from McDonalds." She said while going into the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "Hope you get better Piper. Don't worry, the sickness thing will go away like 7 months from now." She said, kissing her sister goodbye.  
  
"That's really nice to know." Piper said sarcastically, glaring at Paige. Paige ran to the front door as Phoebe came down the stairs. "Good luck on your first day as a social worker!!" Phoebe called. Paige turned around. "Don't be surprised if I get fired my first day. I had to beg to get my job back at social services. I'll see you!" she said as she ran out the door to her green Volkswagen beetle.  
  
Phoebe ran to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge to get something to eat. "Hey Piper." She said to her sleepy sister. "I take it you're not feeling very well.." Piper shook her head. "I barely got any sleep last night, and to top it all off, morning sickness. I can't keep my eyes open. I think I'm starting to hallucinate." She muttered in a very grouchy voice.  
  
"You want me to make you some soup or something?" she asked. Piper's stomach growled. "Ewww soup. Oh god." she said running up to the upstairs bathroom. Phoebe scratched her head. "Oops." Phoebe muttered. She shrugged and ran to the couch to watch some tv. Just then, Leo orbed in behind her.  
  
"Hey Phoebe. Where's Piper?" he asked. Phoebe laughed. "I don't think you want to see Piper right now. She looks so sick. She kinda looks green." She said. Leo gave a worried look. "Uh oh. I think she's gonna start yelling again." Phoebe patted his back. "Don't worry Leo. Every time she screams at you just keep telling yourself, 'This is not my wife, it is raging hormones. Raging hormones. Raging hormones' over and over again." She said, laughing.  
  
Leo nodded and orbed upstairs. Phoebe then jumped up on the couch and turned the tv on. But then, she suddenly heard screaming from upstairs. "AND WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT LEO? LET ME GUESS ONE OF YOUR CHARGES.." Piper screamed. "I'm sorry honey. You know I have work to do."  
  
"I'M YOUR WIFE LEO. AND I'M FREAKING PREGNANT HERE. ALL I ASK FOR IS SOME ATTENTION FROM MY SO CALLED HUSBAND!!!!"  
  
"I'm trying honey. We see each other don't we?"  
  
"OH YEAH! MILLIONS OF TIMES. I GO TO THE APPOINTMENTS ALONE. I AM DEALING WITH MY SIDE EFFECTS ALONE. I FEEL LIKE I AM COMPLETELY ALONE, LEO AND YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY PARTNER TO HELP ME THROUGH THIS AND I DON'T GET THAT FROM YOU!!!!"  
  
Phoebe turned up the volume but she couldn't help hearing their conversation going on, in the next story. "Honey, tell you what, how about tomorrow night, you and me have a night to talk, or to do anything that you want." He said calmly. Piper cooled down. "You promise?" she said in a baby voice. "Cross my heart. Hope to live." He said. Then Phoebe heard Piper giggle and Leo laugh and more giggling and she knew that they had their own business to attend to.  
  
"Oh, god." she said rolling her eyes and turning up the volume on the tv once more. She changed the channel to the news where an interesting report was on.  
  
"I'm here live at the crime scene where two men were mysteriously killed for an unknown reason. Police don't know how exactly the men died, but they are suspecting that it was murder. The men were described as frozen, sort of. They were found standing in a running position with their eyes wide open along with their mouths. This is Channel 8 news. I'm Sandra, back to you Charlie."  
  
Phoebe looked at the tv and then suddenly got a premonition. She gasped as she saw four people, two in who looked like they were in their twenties and two who looked like teenagers getting attacked by an evil warlock. Phoebe opened her eyes and shook her head as her vision ended. "Uh oh. PIPER!!!" she called. There was no answer.  
  
She ran upstairs and burst into Piper's room. There she saw Piper and Leo kissing, standing up. Piper immediately saw Phoebe and let go of Leo. "Phoebe! God.Privacy please?" she asked giving her hand motions for her to go out. Phoebe shook her head. "Not now Piper. You can make out with him later, right now, I got a premonition about our next innocents." She said.  
  
Piper was about to say something but then they heard a loud thump in the attic and then a "OW!!" Phoebe glared at Piper and then the three of them rushed to the attic door and burst it open. They saw two people there on the floor. A girl and a boy. One in her twenties and a teenager. "That hurt..." the girl said rubbing her hip.  
  
Then the two saw Piper, Phoebe and Leo. "Oh no." The boy stared at Piper, his eyes locking into hers. He smiled at her and Piper gave a smile back. She felt like she knew this boy, and he looked horribly familiar. So did the girl. "Mo.." The boy whispered but then the girl got him to his feet. "Let's get out of here." The girl muttered.  
  
The girl closed her eyes and it looked like she was expecting to go somewhere, but she wasn't going anywhere. Phoebe, Leo and Piper just kept staring at them, really weirdly, still wondering who they were. "I can't orb.." The girl whispered to the boy. Leo suddenly caught attention. "Orb??" he screamed.  
  
"What?" the boy screamed at the girl. Then the boy took her hand and then they disappeared in bright blue shiny lights. "Wait!! Come back!!!" Piper called running toward them, but it was too late. Phoebe glanced at Leo. "Who the heck were they and why were they in our attic????" she screamed.  
  
Leo shrugged. "I haven't seen them before in my life, though they both looked really familiar." Piper nodded. "I had this strange feeling that I knew who they were, exactly. The boy whispered started to whisper something but I didn't get what he said." Phoebe ran to the center of the attic. "You think they stole anything?" she asked looking around if she recognized if anything was missing.  
  
"They didn't look like the kind of people who would steal. I better check the elders about this." Leo said before he orbed away. Piper sighed and went to look for something in the Book of Shadows.  
  
****  
  
Sam and Alex walked the streets of the past. "I can't believe it. I actually saw her in person.." Alex muttered. Sam stopped by a house and picked up a newspaper. "Where are we exactly." She asked skimming around in the paper. Her eyes became wide as she found the date on the paper. "IT"S 2002? WE WENT BACK 26 YEARS IN THE PAST!!!" she screamed pointing to the paper.  
  
"Dang, I'm not even born yet."  
  
"And I'm not born till January 2003. So this means, mom's actually pregnant with me right now. That explains my powers being stripped from me. I guess only one Sam can have it at a time. God...this is giving me a migraine." She said as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Where do you think CJ or Rachel landed? I mean there must be a reason that we were separated." Alex said. Sam shrugged. Alex smiled at Sam. "Mom looks so pretty. I've never seen her so..I just.." He said going off to his own world. Sam smiled and put her arm around him. "Yeah, I remember her, coming home from work everyday to come and read me a story when I was little. And they were stories of her adventures too...Until one night." she said as she looked away.  
  
"Let's focus on finding CJ and Rachel." Alex said patting her on the back. Sam nodded and they started walking again. "We better hurry up. We're four people from the future who are planning to save our parents from warlocks. I don't think we can spend much time here in the past." She said. Alex nodded and they walked down the streets to begin their search. 


	3. Meet the Parents

Rachel woke up to the sound of copy machines and people's footsteps parading around the floor. She rubbed her head. "Where the heck am I? CJ? Sam?? Alex??" she called. She found herself in some sort of business place. People were in cubicles typing and she saw herself in a room with a couch and copy machine. "Oh my.." she muttered.  
  
Just then, a black, bald guy came into the room with a clipboard. "Ok, Christina, I'm going to leave you with one of our new social workers.." he said without looking up from his clipboard. "What? I'm not Christina...My name's Rachel. Rachel Matthews..." she muttered. The guy looked up and saw Rachel. "Not on my paper you're not. Female, seventeen, black long hair, green eyes, Caucasian....this describes you. And according to my schedule, you are supposed to be here, in this room, right at this minute, to meet your social worker, so she can find you a good home. Got it?"  
  
Rachel shook her head. "Social worker??? I told you, my name is Rachel. And I really don't know what you are talking about. I'm not supposed to be here...." she started but then was cut off by the door opening. "Sorry I'm late boss..had something to do at home..." the lady who walked into the girl said. Rachel stared at the young woman. She looked exactly like her. The boss noticed it too. They were both staring at her.  
  
The lady noticed this and lifted an eyebrow to the both of them. The girl she saw had her mouth in an o shape. "Um, is there something on my face?" she asked. The boss shook his head. "Nothing, Paige, this is your new client...Christina Daniels. You two look a lot alike. Are you related or something?" he asked. Rachel's heart suddenly leaped at the sound of her name. Paige. It couldn't be her Paige. Her mother, Paige.  
  
Paige looked at the Rachel and started to notice the resemblance between them. "Whoa." She said as the two stared at each other for a minute. Rachel gulped her saliva down. "Paige....Matthews?" she asked, choking on her every word. Paige looked at her confused. "How did you know my name? Do I know you?" she said pointing her finger at her, trying to recall if she had met this girl before.  
  
Rachel's eyes started to water. "I have to go." She whispered as she ran out of the room, quickly. "WAIT!!!" Paige screamed after her. Her boss pointed out the door. "You better go catch her Paige, you can't lose another client." Paige rolled her eyes. "Gotcha." She said as she dropped her stuff and ran to catch up with the strange girl. "Christina!! Wait!! Come on!! Wait up!!!" she screamed after her.  
  
Rachel couldn't stop. "That can't be my mother. It couldn't be, she's dead..." She said as the tears ran down her cheeks as she ran. She heard Paige's calls but ignored them. Until finally she ran out of breath. Her asthma was getting to her. She reached for her inhaler but couldn't find it so she had to stop. Paige caught up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Christina, why were you running like that??" she asked. Rachel took a breath from her inhaler and put it back in her pocket. "My name's not Christina... My name's Rachel." She whispered, hiding her face. "Are you ok? I mean, if you're that concerned about the foster home you're going to get put into, I'm really sure I could find you a really good one.." she started. Rachel shook her head.  
  
"This can't be real. Let go of me!! I have to find CJ!" she said trying to get out of Paige's grasp. "Stop! Tell me where you are going!!!" she said. Then Rachel couldn't take it anymore and her emotions ran haywire, she orbed out of Paige's grasp and ran away, as fast as ever. Paige was shocked by what she had seen. "Oh...my.." she whispered. "This isn't good. Have to call Piper.." she said as she ran back to the Social Services department.  
  
****  
  
CJ awoke on a couch in some office he had no idea about. He sat up and shook his head. He ran his hand through his short black hair and rubbed his chin. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself. "I think the correct question is, who are you?" a deep voice said. CJ got up and turned around and saw a man sitting at a desk.  
  
"I want to know why you appeared in my office, with bright shiny lights and landed on my couch? And that's not a rhetorical question." the man said. CJ automatically recognized who he was. He shook his head. "It can't be.. RACHEL??? SAM??? ALEX??" he screamed. Cole lifted an eyebrow. "That wasn't really answering my question..." He said, getting up from his chair and heading over to CJ.  
  
"Please..don't hurt me.." he whispered, frightened by the man as tall as him, and as buff as him. Cole stopped in his tracks. "Why would I hurt you. Well, there is a possibility that you could be a demon out to destroy me... Then I wouldn't have to kill you." He said in a very calm voice. "I...need to get to the Halliwells." CJ muttered.  
  
Cole then suddenly nailed CJ to the wall by his neck. "Are you out to hurt them, because I can't have that happening, Phoebe is my wife after all..." He said. CJ was making choking noises. "No...let go of me..." he tried to say but Cole just held him tighter. "WHO ARE YOU???" he screamed.  
  
"Your..your.son.." he whispered. Cole's eyes bulged open, and then CJ couldn't take it anymore and let his anger take over. "AHH!" he screamed as he kicked Cole in the chest so he would let go. Cole flew to the other side of the room and slammed into the wall. CJ threw an energy ball to him, but it missed Cole. CJ realized what he had done and looked at his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry.." he whispered as he shimmered out of the office. Cole just laid on the floor still shocked at what the young man said to him. "My...WHAT??" he said out loud. He got up, adjusted his chin and picked up the phone.  
  
"Phoebe..This is Cole. No wait, Phoebe this is important... I think we have a big problem here. I just got a little visit in my office."  
  
****  
  
Sam and Alex walked the streets of San Francisco. "We are never going to find them Sam. Here we are, 26 years in the past, in a strange new neighborhood that we know nothing about. I mean CJ and Rachel and be anywhere!!! Ugh, look at the cars, they don't even have turbo engines..." Alex said. Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, we have to find them so we can go back and see mom. I mean, our goal is to save them, and besides we need them to beat the warlock."  
  
"No we don't. Sam, you and I are two of the most powerful beings on Earth. We're 'special' remember? One of us, we can beat any demon, but two of us are invincible!!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"You idiot, I don't have my powers remember? MY powers got stripped because some stupid baby gets to have them...And besides, I don't want you getting hurt. I would just..die, if you were...."  
  
Alex stopped Sam and looked her in the eye. "Sam, I'm not going anywhere." He said. Sam nodded and dabbed her eyes. Then suddenly, they heard someone coming towards them, running. They recognized it as no other than Rachel. She was running fast, her eyes full of tears. "Rachel!!!" Sam and Alex shouted together.  
  
Rachel spotted them and stopped. She ran to them and took her inhaler so she could use it again. "Rach, honey what's wrong?" Sam asked hugging Rachel. Rachel's breathing was loud, her asthma getting to her. "I saw her. I saw...my mother." She whispered. Sam looked up at her. "I get it now. Dad did this on purpose. We landed in the attic, and caught a glimpse of our folks too...."  
  
Then, Sam and Alex felt a chill go up their spine and they knew someone had shimmered behind them. The three of them whirled around and saw CJ gasping for air. "CJ!! What the hell happened?" Alex screamed. CJ brushed off the dust on his black suit. "I..I.." He started but he couldn't finish. Sam let go of Rachel.  
  
"Let me guess, you ended up with your....dad." she said nodding her head. CJ looked up at her. "He tried to kill me. Well, he thought I was gonna hurt mom, and he threw me to the wall and almost choked me to death if I hadn't let my anger take over."  
  
"CJ, you know you have to control your anger, no matter what situation it is. You know that you can't let your demon side take over. You have most of your dad's genes after all.."Sam said. CJ nodded and went over to Rachel. "Hey, you ok?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "I just can't believe it. After all these years, we just see them right there in front of us. Although I think they're out on a look for us, cause I orbed out my mom's hands when she grabbed me."  
  
"Same with us, I had to or me and Sam out of there would have been a lot of questioning."  
  
"I shimmered right in front of my dad. But, I kinda told him that I was his son.." he muttered. Sam whirled around to face CJ. "WHAT THE HELL? You weren't exactly supposed to do that CJ!!! We're not supposed to reveal our identities!!" Sam screamed. CJ nodded. "I'm sorry, It's totally my fault. It's just that, I didn't think my dad would take any mercy on me."  
  
"It's ok, but now your dad called Aunt Phoebe for sure, which means they probably know all about us now.. We should.." she started but suddenly stopped in her sentence and gave a gasp. "Sam?" Alex whispered. Sam looked down at her stomach and saw an athame stabbed right into her chest. "Oh god.."  
  
"SAM!!" Alex screamed as he ran to catch her. "SHIT!" he screamed. CJ removed his jacket and went to see who it was who stabbed her. He saw the old warlock that was in their attic. "Sorry kids. But I can't let you guys save mommy and daddy." The warlock whispered and then he disappeared before CJ got a chance to throw an energy ball at him. Night was slowly taking over the sky, and nobody was passing through the streets to help them.  
  
"Alex! Heal her!!" he screamed. Alex shook his head. "I can't! I don't have healing powers!! Sam was the only one. She was more powerful than I was...." he said breaking down in tears. CJ panicked. Rachel carefully lied Sam down on the hard concrete of the sidewalk and took off her jacket so she had a pillow. "Ok, Sam. We're gonna get you some help."  
  
"CJ! We have to shimmer her to mom's house. It's the only way!!!" he screamed. CJ nodded and ran over to Sam and picked her up with his big buff muscles. Sam's blood was slowly spreading throughout her shirt. Her breathing was ragged as she still stared, wide-eyed at her wound. Alex and Rachel put their hands on CJ's shoulder and CJ shimmered out of the sidewalk to the only place the four could go. The Halliwell Manor.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews..Means a lot of me... And if you could people, if you haven't read my other charmed fic yet, could you read and review?? Thanks.. 


	4. Family Feuds

Piper sat at the kitchen table with Phoebe. She glanced at the clock that was on a nearby wall. "Where the hell is Leo? He should be back from the elders by now." She said. Phoebe shook her head. "Maybe something is holding him up. Like maybe one of his charges called him and then he had to go help." She said laying her head on the table.  
  
"Do you think Cole's telling the truth? I mean, Cole's son???" she whispered. Piper shrugged. "I never knew Cole had a son...who do you think he had the son with?" Phoebe took a sip from her coffee mug. "Well, according to his phone call, he said he never had a son. He was just as surprised as I was.. you don't think..." She started but then they heard a loud bang in their living room.  
  
"HELP!!! PLEASE JUST HELP!!!" a boy's voice called. Phoebe glanced at Piper and the both ran to the living room to see who it was. There, Piper saw the boy that was in the attic and the girl in another man's arms, with an athame in her stomach. There was another girl too, who looked a lot like Paige. Phoebe and Piper ran over to them.  
  
"Hey, it's you!" Piper screamed. Alex saw Piper and he ran to her. He had tears in his eyes. "Please, call dad and tell him to heal my sister!!" he screamed. Piper put her arms on his shoulders. "Who's your dad. And what happened to your sister?" she asked calmly. The man found the couch and laid Sam on it and kneeled by her side, comforting her. Rachel and Phoebe went to see how she was.  
  
Alex didn't have time for questions. His sister was going to die if he didn't get Leo. "I mean LEO!!! CALL LEO!! MY SISTER GOT STABBED BY A WARLOCK!!! I NEED HIM!!" he screamed pacing back and forth. Piper nodded. "LEO??? LEO!!!!!" she called, but there was no answer. "She's getting worse.." Phoebe called to Piper.  
  
Piper went to see how the girl was doing. Her blood was spreading all over the couch. Alex went to kneel next to her and held her hand. "Alex...." she whispered. Alex broke into tears and so did CJ and Rachel. "Dad isn't coming..." she whispered again, her voice getting softer and softer. Alex stroked her hair. "Sam, it's gonna be ok..."  
  
Sam had tears too. Phoebe did all that she could do to stop the bleeding. "I'm gonna have to take this athame out..." She said, while getting ready to pull the dagger out of Sam's body. Alex slapped her hand away. "DON'T HURT MY SISTER!!!" he screamed. Sam looked to Alex. "Let her do it..." She whispered.  
  
Alex nodded and stood aside. Phoebe put wrapped her hand around the dagger handle. "This might hurt, just sit tight ok?" she whispered to Sam. Sam tried to nod but could barely move her head. Phoebe quickly pulled the dagger out and Sam gave a small gasp. Phoebe took the dagger and put it on the table. Piper quickly grabbed a nearby towel and pressed it on Sam's wound. Alex just stood there, staring at his sister. CJ and Rachel were just waiting.  
  
"LEO!!!" Piper called but Leo wouldn't come. Piper stood over Sam and held the towel on her wound. Sam looked at Piper and smiled. "Mom...I get to see you.." she whispered. Piper's eyes were wide. "What?" she asked. She turned to Alex and Alex nodded. "We're from the future." He whispered, choking on every word he said for he couldn't stop crying.  
  
Piper stood there silent. "Mom...I love you..Alex.." She whispered and closed her eyes. Alex screamed. "NO!!! Sam, don't you freaking die on me, you're all I have left..." He screamed. Piper was still in shock. She stared at Alex and then at Sam. Rachel gasped and hugged CJ.  
  
Sam stopped breathing. Piper brushed her hair aside so that it was out her face. "My daughter?" she said, and then she silently cried. Alex cried and dug his head into her shoulder. "No...no." he silently whispered. Suddenly, Piper's hands started to glow. "What the heck?"  
  
Piper's hands then were over Sam's wounds and the blood from her shirt and from the couch started disappearing. Piper stared in shock by the healing she was doing. Alex sat up and saw what was happening. Sam's face started to brighten up. Then when the healing was done she opened her eyes. "Huh?" she whispered as she sat up. Alex smiled. "SAM!!" he screamed as he hugged her.  
  
Piper stared at her hands and glanced at Phoebe. "I don't have healing powers..." She whispered to her. Sam stared at Piper. "It was me...I mean me inside you..." she said. Piper looked at her stomach. "Whoa." Rachel and CJ ran to Sam and the four had a big hug together. Alex punched her. "You freak. You almost left me..." He whispered. Sam smiled. " I think I have to get myself a gift sometime..."  
  
Piper walked backwards to stand with Phoebe. "WAIT A MINUTE!!!" she screamed. The four turned around and faced the 2/3 of the all powerful charmed ones. "Who are you people?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded along with her, she wanted an explanation. CJ sighed. "We're from the future." He whispered. "We're your future kids. And you're in great danger."  
  
****  
  
Piper's eyes were wide open staring at Alex and Sam. "You're my?" she asked. Sam and Alex nodded. "And I'm your??" she continued. Sam and Alex nodded again. "Oh my god..I'm getting a migraine." She said while rubbing her head. Alex smiled but Sam stayed silent. "Do you have any proof??" she asked.  
  
Alex nodded. "Show her the locket Sam..." He said nudging her with his elbow. Sam sighed and took out her locket from inside her shirt. She opened it and stared at the picture for a second and started to cry a little bit. Piper looked at her and saw her tears. Sam took the necklace from her neck, and gave it to Piper.  
  
Piper slowly opened the locket and was shocked by what she saw. There, in the heart shaped tiny picture, was her and Leo with two little kids. They were all smiling, having fun. A 3-year old Alex was on Leo's back, on a piggyback ride. And there was Piper, with an 11-year old Sam on her back. Sam was hugging her mother's neck and Alex was hugging his dad's.  
  
Piper stared at the picture, her mouth wide open. "It's hard to believe isn't it. We all look so happy. Like, a perfect family. And we were. Until you, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige left us for the night with a baby sitter. It was dark, Alex and Rachel were asleep in their cribs. CJ and I shared a bed, waiting anxiously for our mothers to come back. I was the only one worried because I was 13, and I knew that there was a big chance that you couldn't come back. Every day I worried the same thing."  
  
Piper just listened to the story. Alex has heard it before and he didn't want to listen. He turned away to look at something else. Sam continued. "CJ didn't understand that much. He was only 9. All he wanted was his mom. And I wanted you. I wanted my mom to come home and cuddle me in my arms so I could go to sleep. But you weren't home yet. The next day was my graduation to high school, and you said that you would take me somewhere special. Only the two of us, just us girls. You were my best friend...."  
  
Sam started to cry. Alex handed her a tissue. Piper looked down at her feet. Sam continued with sniffles. "Then, dad came home, but you didn't. And so didn't Aunt Paige or Aunt Phoebe. That's when I knew, you were never coming back. No more special place, no more nothing. Alex didn't know. He didn't understand.."  
  
Piper sighed. "I died...and you were left with Leo and Cole?" she asked. Sam shook her head. "Uncle Cole died before CJ was born, while Aunt Phoebe was pregnant. CJ never got to see him. Aunt Phoebe was devastated when it happened. Dad took care of the four of us, until 6 years later; Dad got shot with an arrow of a darklighter. While I wasn't home, and I had the only power to heal. By the time I got home from school, he was gone." Sam whispered. "Excuse me, I have to go..." She whispered as she ran out the door.  
  
Alex sighed and looked at Piper. "Mom, you understand that she's had it bad." He said. Piper nodded and sat next to Alex and hugged him. Alex smiled. "Sam was devastated after you died. It's like her heart melted away. She didn't make any friends in high school, but she got straight A's and graduated valedictorian from high school, but she never smiled once throughout the whole ceremony. She started drinking and crap afterwards. And then, finally when dad died, she was the only one of age to take care of us so we wouldn't get stuck in a foster home. She had to drop out of college and get two jobs. We were lucky that P3 was running and was getting us a lot of money. She worked even harder just to get CJ in college."  
  
"Wow...."  
  
"She never got over your death mom. She loved you a lot. She took care of us when Dad died, so she never got to finish college. And she's even gonna pay for me so I can go to art college. She's a really good person...." he whispered. Piper got up and held her locket in her hand. "I think I have to talk to her." She said and walked out of the door.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe hugged her son tightly and CJ hugged back. "I love you mom." He whispered. Phoebe nodded and hugged him even more tightly. "So, you're my son? And I marry Cole??" she asked letting go. CJ nodded. "If I get my stories right, Dad saved your life one time, that cost him his powers. That's when you knew that you really loved him. So you married him and you got pregnant with me."  
  
Phoebe smiled but the CJ continued. "A bounty hunter learned that Dad had no powers left. So he went into battle with him. You, Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige tried to save him. You killed the demon, but it was too late. Dad was already dead. You were about 5 months with me.. and I never got to see him." He muttered. Phoebe gasped and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Cole dies? For me?" she said quietly. CJ nodded. "And you never got to see him?" she whispered. CJ cries and shakes his head. Phoebe sighed. "Do you want me to call Cole over?" she asked him. CJ shook his head. "No, I tried to kill him, well he tried to kill me... I mean. Just, no." he whispered.  
  
"Why did he try to kill you and why did you try to kill him?" she asked. CJ shrugged. "Uncle Leo transported me to his office and I woke up there. He thought I was a demon. Then when I mentioned that I had to get to you he almost choked me to death because he though I was going hurt you. Then, my anger got out of control and I kicked him real hard and almost killed him with a fireball." CJ whispered.  
  
"Your anger?"  
  
CJ nodded. "I'm half demon and half witch or warlock or something. Sometimes, if I get angry my power grows and I can't control myself. My demon side takes over. And I can't stop." He said. Phoebe smiled at him. "You're so handsome." She said as she ran her hand through his hair.  
  
CJ smiled and got reminded of all the memories his mom and him had together. He sighed and wished this moment could last forever. Just then, Cole burst through the back door. "Phoebe I..." He started until he saw CJ. "You.. Phoebe is he trying to hurt you?" he asked with a dark voice.  
  
CJ's fear rose again and he got up from his chair and moved away. Phoebe stopped Cole. "Wait no...Cole." she whispered but Cole wouldn't listen. "You..your..." he said but words couldn't come out. "You almost killed me! Phoebe, you should go to another room and I'll take care of this demon." He said while an blue energy ball formed in his hand.  
  
"NO COLE!!!" Phoebe tried to say but Cole had pushed her aside already and Cole threw the energy ball at CJ. CJ tried to block it but it hit him in the chest and he flew all the way to the other side of the room and crashed through the window. Phoebe realized what happened and ran to get CJ. "CJ!!!! COLE YOU BASTARD!!! HE'S OUR SON!!!" she screamed as she jumped through the window and got CJ.  
  
CJ was bleeding from the ear and from his nose. Phoebe helped him up. CJ shook his head but his eyes had an evil glare in them. Phoebe realized that his anger was taking over him. CJ flew through the window and went at Cole. He started kicking him and putting karate moves on him. CJ was totally hypnotized. "NO!!! CJ!! COLE!!!" Phoebe screamed at her two boys.  
  
But CJ couldn't stop and so couldn't Cole. They were in the kitchen fighting till death. Cole blew an energy ball at CJ but CJ blocked it. Then CJ kicked Cole in the face and Cole fell to the ground. Then CJ's hands started generating with electricity. He grabbed Cole by the neck and pinned him to the wall. The electricity was flowing from CJ's hands to Cole's neck. Cole screamed. "AHHHHH!"  
  
Rachel then ran into the kitchen. "CJ!!!" she screamed. "STOP!!!" CJ let go of Cole and turned around to see Rachel. Suddenly, CJ's eyes softened and he shook his head. "What the hell?" he said and then he turned around to see his father rubbing his neck. "Oh god..." he said.  
  
Phoebe ran to CJ. "COLE! GOD YOU CAN'T LISTEN!!!" she screamed at him while she wiped all the blood from CJ's face. Cole was breathing heavily. "I thought he was hurting you." Phoebe shook her head. "Well, you were the one hurting me Cole. When you hurt him, then you're hurting me." She whispered.  
  
"This is CJ, he's from the future to warn us about a warlock that's out to kill us. And he's really our son." She screamed at him. Rachel took a towel and pressed it against CJ's nose so that it would stop bleeding. CJ looked away. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't be here." He whispered as he shimmered out of the kitchen.  
  
Rachel looked at Phoebe. "It's ok Aunt Phoebe, I got it. Just stay here and, deal with your husband..." she said as she orbed out of the kitchen. Cole looked away from Phoebe's glare. "We're going to have a long talk. All three of us when he gets back." Phoebe whispered as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Cole nodded and sat at the broken kitchen table to wait.  
  
A/N: I know I didn't make Piper with a lot of emotions when Sam talked about the future, but don't worry, more emotion in the next chapters 


	5. Secret Tales

Piper looked out the attic window. Alex said that Sam would be here. On the roof? Piper sighed and climbed out of the window and onto the roof. Since the roof was slanted she almost fell. She spotted Sam sitting somewhere on top, far away where she was. "Boy she was be athletic," she muttered under her breath. Then suddenly, she slipped on a roof tile and fell. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" she screamed as she almost fell to the ground, but someone grabbed her wrist.  
  
Sam saw Piper fall, and ran to catch her. "Hold on.!" Sam said to her. Sam struggled to pull her up, but somehow, got all her strength to pull Piper to safety. When finally, Piper got onto the ledge and pulled herself up. Sam gave a large sigh, resting for a minute. Piper was shocked by what happened. "Whoa." She said shaking her head. Sam just continued staring into the night sky. Piper tried to look into her eyes but she looked away. "Thanks?" she said with a smile, trying to cheer her up. But it didn't work. "Doesn't matter. I couldn't save your life from the demon anyway." She whispered.  
  
Piper sighed. "Sam, honey, I know you've had it really hard these past years, but I'm going to have to teach you how to move on. I mean I know that my maternal instincts haven't fully developed, but I don't want you to live your whole life in depression. As your mom, I want you to live your life fully." She whispered in her ear. Sam's tears came back to her eyes. Piper hugged her.  
  
"I think I need to tell you something." Sam said. Piper let go of her and faced her. "That story, part of it wasn't true. It's just the story I have to tell the other three, so they wouldn't worry about me..." she muttered. "What?" Piper asked. Sam nodded. "Well then what's the true story??" Piper asked again.  
  
"The graduation part was true. I was naïve, and thirteen, and I didn't really know any better. When CJ fell asleep, I sneaked out of the house and orbed to where you were, because I wanted to see you so badly. Because....I wanted you to cuddle me in your arms, and tell me one of your stories.." she said staring someplace else. Piper nodded.  
  
"Then, when I sensed where you were, and orbed there, I saw a demon, needles sticking out of his face, his head was pure white, his eyes were glowing with green, his garments were old rags and his hands were generating with electricity. I knew by his face, that he was pure evil. An upper level demon...." she whispered. Suddenly, Sam had it all in her head. The memories came back to her. And she actually could feel, that she was living the whole thing again.  
  
"You were trying to kill him. You, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, and Dad. You weren't really doing a very good job. None of your powers were actually working on him. You couldn't freeze him, or make him explode. But you kept fighting. It was the only way to save your innocent. And then you got blown to the wall with a low-level energy ball. And I screamed 'Mom!' and I ran over to you. Then everybody noticed I was there, Dad, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, and the demon."  
  
"I ran over to you and helped you up. You asked me what I was doing here, and I explained. You stroked my hair and kissed me on my cheek and I smiled but then, the demon blinked and grabbed me, holding me in his arms with an energy ball to my head. You screamed, your sisters screamed, Dad screamed. You begged him to let me go, but he wouldn't listen. He said 'The only way to destroy the charmed ones, is by destroying their heart..' And he was about to throw the energy ball at me, if I hadn't orbed."  
  
Piper's eyes widened every minute Sam was telling this. "Then, what happened?" she asked, and gulped her saliva down.  
  
"I orbed out of the way. And you came and made sure I wasn't hurt, and Dad came by, just in case I needed healing. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige were holding the demon back. When you came to my side, you were crying and whispered, 'I never want to lose you' in my ear. But then, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige got blown with a big energy ball and crashed through a window. Leo orbed over to them and it was just me and you."  
  
"The demon saw me. And he used his powers to blow you over to the wall. I was left by myself, off guard. I was scared out of my life. The demon, he built up this huge red energy ball and was preparing it for me. I didn't know what to do. I was frozen, like I couldn't move because I was so scared. I looked over to you and you were unconscious. Then, he threw the energy ball, and suddenly, you run and push me out of the way, and the energy ball hits you instead."  
  
Piper gasped and laid her hand over her wide o shaped mouth. Sam started sobbing all over again. She choked on every word that she said. "I tried to heal you, but my....my emotions were going haywire, and I didn't have control over my power. Dad was busy helping Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. You looked up at me and then you whispered, 'I love you' and stroked my hair one last time before you..." she said. Sam started sobbing into her knees and hides her face.  
  
Piper came next to her, and she hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. "It's ok honey. I'm not going anywhere...." she whispered. Sam looked up at her, and they hugged each other. Piper rubbed her back and calmed Sam down as Sam cried onto Piper's shoulder.  
  
"Mom, it was all my fault. I let you die. I couldn't heal you...It's my fault that Alex didn't have any memories with you. It's my fault that he has an empty space in his heart. It's always my fault. I wanted you there..." She said, choking on her words. Piper rocked her back and forth so that Sam would calm down. "Shhhhhhh, It's not your fault Sam..." she whispered. Sam kept crying. If only she knew, she thought, If only she could believe that was true....  
  
****  
  
"CJ??? CJ!!!!" Rachel shrieked. She was looking around the house, into each and every room. Then she slapped her forehead. "I'm a freaking whitelighter...I can sense him for pity's sake." She said, rolling her eyes. She stood still and closed her eyes for a minute, trying to concentrate. When she finally sensed him, she orbed to where he was. He was, in his favorite room in the house, the training room (the basement).  
  
Rachel was surprised that he had been in the basement the whole time, but not that much. CJ knew better than to go out somewhere, with the risk of meeting the warlock again. Rachel sighed and walked up to him. He was putting all his anger into one little punching bag. Kicking, punching, like no other. His tears, running down his cheeks as he screams at the bag.  
  
Rachel watched in awe as he released so much anger. "HYEAH!!" he screamed again and again. Rachel tapped him on the shoulder and he whirled around and out of reflexes, he almost kicked Rachel in the face. Luckily, Rachel orbed behind him just in time. CJ looked surprised. "Huh?" he whispered quietly. Rachel tapped him on the back again and he turned around. Rachel ducked just in case he was gonna kick her again.  
  
CJ looked down at her. "Rach..you were watching..." he said while wiping his tears off his eyes and wiping it on his shirt. "CJ, I've never seen you so, angry.." she whispered. "This isn't like you at all.." Rachel said, shaking her head. CJ looked down. "I don't know....Maybe I'm angry because...I just..." he started, but he couldn't finish the sentence."  
  
"CJ, you know you can talk to me about anything. Come on, over the years, you were my big bro...Just tell me." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. CJ looked up at her and smiled. Rachel had always been his little sister, it was true. While Sam was busy trying to raise Alex and taking care of him, CJ was left with little Rachel. They loved each other more than anything...  
  
The two took a seat on the rickety, old, wooden stairs of the basement. "I..All my life, Rach, I never met my father. I thought having a dad, would be everything, would help me through all my tough times. But, this...it's like he doesn't even want me. Mom always said, that once Dad found out Mom was pregnant, he gave her a big teddy bear and lifted her in the air and he was just so happy..but this man that I just met in that room, he hated me." He whispered. Rachel stroked her hand through CJ's jet black hair.  
  
"CJ, it's ok. I mean, he didn't even know you. He thought you were hurting Aunt Phoebe, and that just shows that he cares."  
  
"Well, that man, he doesn't care about me. Did you see what he made me become? My anger just exploded. I have no idea why. I've always had control, but with him, it's, different. I don't think he cares about me at all..."  
  
"CJ! You know that's not true!!" Rachel exclaimed, but CJ just shook his head. "I don't think I know anything anymore." He whispered. Rachel sighed and put her arm around him.  
  
Cole watched from the top of the stairs. He had heard a voice talking in the basement, but didn't know who it was. Then it found out that it was the one, who claimed to be his son. He listened to the whole conversation. He didn't know what to think. Cole sighed and walked out the door.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter sucked. It was all talk, but I just had to put this in here.. Oh and swtangel whatever, I'm sorry if I put screamed all the time. You know, if you get sick of it, seriously, then that's your problem..It's just a habit I have or something. If you ask my opinion? I think you should be concentrating on the story rather then the text or whatever...but thanks for the review anyway.. 


	6. Small Talk

Leo orbed into the living room. "Piper?" he whispered. The house looked different somehow. Then he realized that the window was broken, and most of the furniture was destroyed. A demon had come. "PIPER!!!" he screamed looking around the house. He walked into the kitchen and saw Cole sitting on a chair.  
  
"Cole! What happened here? Where's Piper? Is she alright? Where are the other girls??" he asked, in a panicky voice. Cole looked up at him, pissed off because his thoughts were interrupted. "Piper, upstairs. Paige, not home yet. Phoebe, looking around. Oh, and there was a little incident..here in your living room. I would ask Piper upstairs for all the details...."  
  
Leo ran up the stairs quickly. He burst into Piper's and his room and shrieked, "PIPER!!!" Instead, he found a teenage boy, about 17 years old, looking around at the pictures in their room. The boy quickly turned around. Leo quickly recognized him as the one of the kids he saw this morning. "You! What are you doing here?" he asked. The boy was speechless.  
  
"Um...uh." he muttered. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his back, and found Piper and a young woman, the other person from this morning. "Leo...you're home.." She whispered. Leo lifted an eyebrow. "What's going on here? Are these some new innocents?" he asked. Piper sighed. The girl stared up at him with wide eyes. "I think we all need to talk." Piper said, pushing Leo into the room.  
  
She sat Leo down and pulled some chairs out for the two strangers. The chairs were set up right in front of him. Piper sat down with Leo and pointed to the two. "Leo, these people are from the future. They're our kids." She said, still pointing to them. Sam turned away. Alex smiled and gazed at his dad.  
  
Piper introduced the two. "This is Samantha, and this is Alexander. Otherwise known as, Sam and Alex. Our two kids that we have over the next couple years." She said. Leo sat there in shock. He glanced at Sam, then at Alex then at Piper, then at Piper's stomach. His mouth was open, waiting to say something, but nothing would come out.  
  
"Ah...I.uh.." he stuttered. Sam licked her lips and sighed. The two stayed silent. Piper hit him. "SAY SOMETHING!!!" she screamed. "THESE ARE OUR KIDS FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Leo nodded and looked at Alex. "We have a boy? And a girl? These two? They're ours?" he asked. Sam and Alex nodded. Alex smiled and got up and gave Leo a big hug.  
  
Leo smiled and instead of pushing him away, he grabbed on to him and felt proud. Piper gave a half smile. Sam crossed her arms. Leo turned to Sam. "And I'm guessing you're our first born. We..don't name you Melinda?" he asked her. Sam shook her head. "According to my stories, Mom said that she always hated that name and she guessed that when you saw, well me, in the future a few years ago, that YOU picked Melinda to be my name. So she changed it. She named me Samantha, but Melinda is my middle name..." She said, shrugging.  
  
Leo understood. "You're, beautiful." He whispered. "Everything I dreamed you would be. " he said to Sam, stroking the side of her long black hair, putting it behind her ear. Sam half-smiled. She held her dad's hand as it crossed her ear. Then, Leo turned over to Alex. He smiled. "I always knew that I'd have a little boy...." he said, ruffling Alex's short blond hair. Piper smiled a big smile.  
  
"Are you as powerful as Ramus said you would be?" Leo asked Sam. Sam nodded and shrugged. "I guess so. I am the most powerful next to CJ. I have more powers than anyone else. Of course, right now, I have no powers. My powers got stripped because apparently, I'm in mom's stomach right now, so little Sam has her powers." She said. Leo glanced at Piper. "CJ?" he asked. "Phoebe's kid." Piper whispered back. Alex smirked. Leo nodded and turned to Alex. "What about you Alex? Shouldn't you be more powerful that Sam?"  
  
Alex shook his head. "Nope. I don't have the ability to heal, or other unique powers that Sam has, maybe because she's first born. But, you never know, my powers are still developing. I do have freezing powers, telekinesis, orbing, levitation, thermodynamic generation, electricity generation blah blah blah..the usual." He said. Leo nodded. Then he looked at Piper and smiled. Piper read his mind. "I know, it's hard to believe that they're ours...." she whispered.  
  
Sam looked away and started rubbing her arms. She closed her eyes, and hoped that they would stop, too many memories haunted her, she didn't need anymore. "Look, let's get to the point, you guys are in danger. Big danger." She said, changing the subject. Piper looked over to her and understood her look.  
  
Alex nodded. "Dad, you, in the future, transported us to the past, so we can save you. A warlock, used the book of shadows to go to the past, so he can kill you, and so we wouldn't exist in the future." He said. Sam continued on for him. "He already tried to kill me. And he won't stop. He could strike at anytime, but we can't let anything happen to you. All the good that we have done, and you will do, will be lost forever."  
  
"So, do you know this warlock's name? He could be in the Book." Piper asked. Sam shook her head. "No, we have no info on him. All we know that he's somewhere here." She said. Leo nodded. "Ok, we better get to the bottom of this. " he said as he headed out the door. Alex followed Leo, but stopped when he saw that Piper and Sam were standing still. "Sam, are you coming?"  
  
Sam looked up, and seemed startled. "Oh, yeah, Alex, go ahead." She said. Alex sensed that there was something wrong, but decided to leave it alone and just left the room. Piper walked over to Sam and laid her hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be ok? You seemed, sad just now..." she said. Sam shrugged and sighed. "Yeah, I guess so.." she said.  
  
Piper looked into her eyes. "Sam, are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt. There's a greater risk involved, since you don't even have any powers...." she said. Sam rubbed her head. 'No, no more memories, no bonding...' Sam thought to herself. 'You came here for one reason, and one reason only, to kill the warlock. Don't get close to mom, only result in heartache...'  
  
"SAM?" Piper screamed to Sam, since Sam was drifting off. Sam stayed silent for a minute, and then gave a fake smile to throw her mother off. "Yeah mom. I'll be fine.. Just had a little..flashback that's all." She said. But Piper didn't buy the smile for a second. "We'll talk later. Ok?" she said, angrily. Sam sighed. "Mom...I.." she started but Piper covered her mouth.  
  
"Ah ah ah! No, we are going to talk later. You got it? You maybe 25, but I'm still your mother whether you freaking like it or not and I'm really worried about you!!!" Piper said to her. Sam tried to argue. "Mom, please...I.." but Piper gave her the wide eye look, and that told her to shut up. 'Great..' Sam thought, as she walked out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Paige walked through the door and hung her coat up on the hooks. "PIPER! PHOEBE! LEO! I'M HOME! DID YOU GUYS FIND THE WHITELIGHTER I WAS TALKING ABOUT???" Paige screamed at the top of her voice. She walked to the table to put her purse down. Then she looked sideways to the living room. She saw the window broken and the furniture destroyed. "Oh crap. A demon. God, I knew I shouldn't have worked overtime.." she said, as she started to run around the house, looking for at least one of her sisters.  
  
"Piper!! Phoebe!!" she called. She accidentally bumped into Phoebe on her jog. "AHHH!" Phoebe shrieked as she fell on her butt. Phoebe rubbed her hip, and glared at Paige. "Paige!" she said, angrily. "What the heck?" she asked. Paige lifted an eyebrow and pulled Phoebe to her feet. "Sorry. What happened to the living room?" she asked.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and put her hand onto her head. "It's really confusing...Paige." she whispered. Paige was confused. "What? Phoebe what are you talking about? Did a demon attack or not? What's with the broken window in the living room? And the furniture?" she asked.  
  
Just then, Rachel ran through from the kitchen, without noticing Paige. "Aunt Phoebe! CJ wants to..." She said but stopped once she saw Paige. Paige immediately recognized her from social services. "Hey! It's you! What are you doing here?" she asked. Phoebe looked at the both of them. "You know each other already?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah! That's the girl, you know, that I was talking about on the phone..." she whispered to Phoebe. Phoebe glanced to Rachel and walked over to her. "Is this your...." she started but Rachel read her mind and immediately nodded. Phoebe realized that Rachel needed some help.  
  
"Paige, this is Rachel. She came here, to us, for a special reason. It involves you. So, I think you two need to talk right now. Rachel, CJ wants to talk to me?" she asked. Rachel nodded. Phoebe smiled and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "It's ok. Just tell her slowly. You'll get through it..." She said, before she walked away to go to the kitchen.  
  
Paige looked over to Phoebe, confused. "What the heck?" she muttered. Rachel finally got the courage to talk. "I...I need to...tell you something.." she whispered. Paige nodded. "What happened to you today? You just ran away. And I have a feeling that you're probably in need of help because you're a whitelighter?" she asked. Rachel sighed and shook her head.  
  
"My name is Rachel. Rachel Anna Matthews." She whispered. Paige suddenly caught attention. Her mouth slowly formed into a large "o". "Did you just say..." She started but couldn't finish. Rachel nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "I'm here from the future. I'm your daughter. And I'm here to protect you.." she said, nervously. Paige's eyes got wider.  
  
"My...WHAT?" she screamed. Rachel nodded, yet again. "I have a daughter?" she asked again. "That explains why you can orb.." she muttered. Rachel did the only thing she could do, and that was nod. "Oh my..oh my.OH MY.." Paige stuttered. Rachel smiled. "Do you want time alone? I can leave..." She said turning away but Paige quickly grabbed her shoulder. "No, we should talk, let's talk." She said.  
  
Just then, Piper, Leo, Sam and Alex came down the stairs together. Paige and Rachel looked up at the stairs. Paige pointed at the Sam and Alex and glanced at Piper. Piper read her mind and slowly nodded. Piper smiled and gave a thumbs up sign. She pointed to Sam and then pointed to her stomach. Piper then gave a small giggle.  
  
Paige smirked. Rachel looked at Sam and Alex. Sam saw that she was meeting with Paige, for the second time in her whole life. Sam glanced over to Rachel and mouthed the words "Are you gonna be ok?" but didn't say them. Rachel read her lips, and nodded. Then, the four went to the kitchen.  
  
Paige turned back to her daughter. "Let's go talk, on the couch." She whispered as the she put her hand on Rachel's shoulder as they walked to the living room.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe stood in between CJ and Cole. CJ was looking at his shoes and Cole was just turned away, both their arms were crossed against their chest. Phoebe glanced at Cole then glanced at CJ, back and forth, back and forth. "Well?" she asked them. CJ shrugged, and Cole just didn't answer. Phoebe got pissed. "Well, one of you has to apologize some time. Or start talking or something!!! We're never going to get through this if one of you doesn't talk."  
  
"I've got really nothing to say." CJ whispered. Cole glanced up at him and saw the sad face on his son. Cole felt the guilt forming in his stomach. Cole gave a big sigh, stood up, and then held out his hand to CJ. "I'm sorry CJ." He said quietly. CJ suddenly looked up. He was confused by his father's response. "What?" he asked.  
  
Cole sighed and rolled his eyes. "I said, I was sorry." He said. CJ shook his head. "I don't think you mean it. I think you're just doing this so Mom will get off your back. I'm not gonna except a fake apology from a guy who just tried to kill me..." He said. Cole got mad. "WHAT? I JUST SAID I WAS SORRY! OH, AND IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DIDN'T TRY TO KILL ME EITHER!!!" he screamed at CJ.  
  
CJ stood up and they were eye to eye, their faces close to each other. "WHAT? IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU SET MY FREAKING ANGER OFF. YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN WHO I WAS."  
  
"CAN I HELP IT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURTING PHOEBE!!!"  
  
"I WOULD NEVER HURT MOM! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I WAS YOUR FREAKING SON! CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME ON THAT? I CAME HERE TO SAVE YOU. And your trust means everything to me. I've never had your trust before in my life." CJ said quietly, sitting down again. Cole felt the guilt again.  
  
"It's probably my fault. I didn't believe you. I don't think I wanted to believe you."  
  
"You never wanted me.."  
  
"That's not true, I'm just not ready. And I'm saying sorry again. I mean it this time. I'm just not ready to know that I have a...a..."  
  
"A boy?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
CJ sighed. Phoebe smiled. Cole took a deep breath. CJ looked up at Cole, stood up and held his hand up. Cole grabbed his hand and shook it. Phoebe smiled a show teeth smile. "There, was that so bad?" she asked, patting the two guys on the back. Cole shook his head and CJ did the same. Cole let go of CJ's hand and gave a half smile. "Ok, CJ. Let's try to find out who this warlock is."  
  
Just then, Piper, Leo and their descendants walked into the kitchen. Phoebe saw Leo. "I see you've met your kids..." She said, laughing. Leo grinned. Sam shoved her hands into her pockets. "I think we should go look in the Book of Shadows for something, anything." She whispered. Alex and CJ nodded. The three walked silently out of the kitchen.  
  
Piper motioned for Leo to get him and Cole out so she and Phoebe could talk. Leo read her signs. "Cole, why don't you and me go upstairs and help them find them something." He said to Cole. Cole looked confused. "I'm sure they could find it...." he started but Phoebe kicked him slightly in the knees. Cole got the idea. "Oh, ok. Let's go."  
  
The two guys walked out of the kitchen and Piper and Phoebe pulled out a chair for themselves. Piper sighed and laid her head down on the kitchen counter. Phoebe sighed. "I still can't believe it. CJ looks exactly like Cole..." Phoebe said. Piper nodded and gave a small groan. Phoebe looked at her. "Piper, you ok?"  
  
Piper shrugged. "I really don't know. My kids are beautiful. My son's an artist, my daughter is running the club. They are...everything I dreamed they would be." She said. Phoebe sensed another sentence coming on. "But."  
  
"But, my son had no idea what I looked like and how much I love him because he was only five when...and my daughter just, is grieving over her loss. I mean, I want them to have better lives, and I don't want them to be so depressed all the time, but I just can't help them. They've been through so much. They deserve so much better."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Well, what do expect out of Sam. I mean, she was a teen, she was left all alone, with nobody to look up to as a role model. I don't blame her."  
  
"I had a lot of unfilled promises that I gave and it's tearing her apart that she didn't have the perfect, ideal childhood. She dropped out of college when Leo died for pete's sake. She never got to get a degree, and...." Piper didn't finish. She rubbed her head. "How's your boy doing?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "He lost me at a young age. He never got to meet Cole. It tears him apart...wish I could do something.." she said. They both sighed and put their arms around each other to give each other comfort. It didn't work that well.  
  
A/N: I know I know!! This chapter totally sucked cuz it's all talk. When is the action going to start again? Well, I'm trying to think what I'm going to do for the next chap so just hold your horses and review as much as YOU CAN!!!! Ok, I'm done. 


	7. Evil lurks in the shadows

A/N: ok, my personal opinion..i think this fic is gonna really suck.so im sorry if this fic really really sucks....  
  
The middle aged man ran though the alley, hoping that no one would see him. Smoke was coming out from pipes, and he was splashing through puddles. Mucky water left by the rain was splashing onto his pants, but he wasn't paying attention. All he cared about was that he hoped no saw him stab the girl. Darien will be happy with me, he thought.  
  
The man kept running until he reached a dead end. The wall in front of him was wet and covered with moss. The man looked behind him and then walked through the wall. The wall was really a portal, to another dark place where evil was hiding. The man landed safely and walked to a chair that was in the middle of this cold, damp place.  
  
"Darien." He whispered. The person who was sitting in the chair turned around, and he looked just like the man. "Stephanos. Did you complete my task?" he asked, standing up. Stephanos nodded. "I stabbed the girl with an athame. Escaped before they got to touch me. But here, Darien, my powers grow weak. I can't use much of my powers here that long. I had to blink to a nearby place for it was taking most of my energy then had to run to the portal."  
  
"Well, my dear twin brother, it's the past. We technically don't exist yet in this time. But, soon my brother, we will beat the charmed ones, and we shall get all the power we need to rule our whole kingdom of warlocks across the world." Darien said to Stephanos, holding his hand up high so Stephanos could imagine. Stephanos nodded. "I can see it now Darien." He said.  
  
Darien smiled and nodded. "Soon, young one, we will rule. You an I will get all the revenge we need and evil will prevail once we destroy those charmed ones, and their descendants."  
  
"But how Darien? With the ones from the future here to help them, they could be as powerful as ever."  
  
"Yes, I thought of that. But see, the most powerful, is powerless. The one that you stabbed. And then, all the others have souls, and hearts. We get through their hearts..and we have won my brother. Nothing could stop us now." Darien whispered, laughing an evil laugh.  
  
Stephanos was about to join in, but got interrupted by something he sensed. Darien noticed. "Is there something wrong Stephanos?" he asked. Stephanos stayed concentrated. "I'm not sure. I sense something wrong in your words...but am not sure what it is. You're lying about something Darien." He said. Darien pulled away. "What? That's absurd. I don't lie to you Stephanos. I was telling you our plan."  
  
Stephanos stayed in a solid look, like he was trying to hear something. "Darien, it's not about the plan. I can sense it. No, the girl is alive!!" he suddenly screamed. Darien suddenly turned to him. "What? You said it yourself! You killed the girl!! That isn't possible!!" he screamed. Stephanos shook his head. "Something's happened." He said, then set off to go to a puddle of water in the corner of the cave like place.  
  
Stephanos kneeled by the water, and his older twin followed him. Stephanos took out a pouch from his pocket and sprayed it lightly over the puddle. He whispered a couple words and then suddenly, the puddle was like a big television. There was a picture there, moving, like a magic mirror of some sort, and it showed the Halliwell manor.  
  
There, Stephanos and Darien saw Sam, Alex, CJ, Cole and Leo looking at the book of shadows, then Piper and Phoebe in the kitchen talking, then Paige and Rachel sitting on a couch talking. "The girl's alive? Their whitelighter must have healed her." Stephanos said. Darien disagreed. "No brother. I kept the whitelighter busy with one of his charges. It was one of the charmed ones. The baby whitelighter inside of her, healed the girl."  
  
"What are we gonna do now Darien?"  
  
Darien thought for a moment. "We wait Stephanos. We wait until it's the right time to strike. We'll take them down, one by one if not all together. We'll make sure that no whitelighter will be able to heal them..." Darien whispered to his brother. Stephanos nodded. And they both smiled.  
  
****  
  
"Oh my god, that's terrible..." Paige whispered, as she gasped at the story her so called daughter was telling. Rachel nodded. "Yeah. It's been hard for all of us." She whispered. Paige sighed. "I can't believe I left you, just like that...I'm so sorry." She said to Rachel. Rachel shrugged. "It's ok..It wasn't really your fault. I guess it was just your destiny. That's what Grams always told me."  
  
"Wait, let me get one thing straight....Who's your...your..." Paige started but couldn't finish the sentence. Rachel read her mind. "My father?" she finished for her. Paige gulped her saliva down and slowly nodded. Rachel looked away. "He was a witch... Glen Belland..I never met him. He died in a demonic incident." She said with a shrug. Paige's mouth got even wider.  
  
"GLEN??? I GET MARRIED TO GLEN??? GLEN GLEN GLEN??? I HAVE A DAUGHTER WITH FREAKING GLEN????" she screamed. Rachel looked at her weirdly. "No, you don't get married.." she whispered. Paige stopped her overreaction and realized her situation. "Oh...so..geez.."she whispered. Paige looked away, then she looked at Rachel. She was staring at her ring on her index finger.  
  
"But wait, Glen's not a witch..or whatever.wizard..." Paige said. Rachel nodded. "Yeah, in some mission, Dad was helping with a warlock. Then when the warlock was destroyed, his powers, somehow got transferred to Dad. From then on, he helped you guys protect innocents, and used the powers he got for good."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I wouldn't really know, I never met him. It's all just stories I heard from Uncle Leo.." she muttered.  
  
Paige laid her hand gently on Rachel's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry baby. It must have been hard for you for like your life. I would know....my parents died too.."she said. Rachel nodded. "It's been really hard. I didn't have any parents...only Uncle Leo. Then when he died, Sam took care of me. CJ's been like my big brother. We all have had a pretty broken up childhood."  
  
"Did you graduate from high school yet?"  
  
"No, I'm almost there. Halfway through senior year. I'm might study psychology in college, but I won't go out of state. I'm going to still live in the manor, they need me. To protect innocents and stuff..." She said. Paige smiled. "That's great..." She said, smiling even more. Rachel gave a grin.  
  
Paige was about to say something, but then both of them heard shouting from the attic. "I FOUND IT!! I FOUND THE WARLOCK!!!!!" Alex screamed from the attic. Rachel and Paige glanced at each other. "We'll finish this later." Paige said. Rachel agreed and then they got up from the couch to climb up the stairs.  
  
There, they met Phoebe and Piper in the attic. Rachel and Paige saw the seven of them gathered around the Book of Shadows. Alex was quietly reading an entry from the Book of Shadows. Paige and Rachel joined the circle around the book.  
  
"Stephanos and Darien. Twin warlocks who are excellent shapeshifters and enjoy seeking out powers they can devour to have as their own. Are skilled at making portals to other realms and hiding there as long as they want. Are two of the most powerful warlocks who has ever lived." Alex read. "Are you sure that's them?" Piper asked.  
  
CJ nodded. "Yeah, after one of those twins stabbed Sam with the athame, I saw the warlock right before he blinked away."  
  
"So is there a vanishing spell or potion or something in there that we can use against them? Phoebe asked. Alex nodded. "There's a potion in here to vanquish them. There's the ingredients..." he said, pointing to the page in the book. "I'll get on it.." Paige exclaimed, as she went out of the door.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Rachel said as she tagged along, like a long lost puppy. As they left the room Leo went over to Piper. "I'm gonna go to the elders. Be careful ok? I might not hear your call..." He whispered to her. Piper looked into his eyes and smacked her lips together. "Yeah, don't worry about me. Just go check on the situation .." she said. Then they kissed on the lips. While they were kissing, Leo orbed out. Piper's hands that were on his shoulders suddenly dropped.  
  
"I seriously hate it when he does that..." She muttered. Sam, Alex and CJ went to the couch and sat down. "So, what do we do now? Wait for the next attack?" CJ asked. Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know baby...It's pretty much the only thing we can do."  
  
"I'm gonna try scrying for them...." Piper said as she walked over to the corner of the attic and pulled out some candles, a crystal hanging from a string and a map. Phoebe put her hands on her hips. "So, seriously, what do we do now?" she asked.  
  
Cole got an idea. He motioned for Alex, Sam and CJ to come with him downstairs. "Why don't we train for the warlocks. We never know what kind of powers they have grown since they got here. We should get ready, just in case one of us has to go into one on one combat." He said walking out the door. Sam glanced at CJ and Alex and shrugged. Then all three of them got up from their seat on the old couch and followed Cole out the door.  
  
Before CJ left to close the door, he glanced over to Phoebe. "Mom, are you coming?" he asked. Phoebe smiled and shook her head. "No hon, I'm gonna stay here to see if there's anything else in the Book of Shadows that can protect us from the warlocks or something." She said. She motioned for him to go out the door. "You go, and train with Cole. You might need to sharpen up your powers." She said. CJ nodded and closed the door.  
  
Phoebe sighed, and went over to the Book of Shadows and flipped through the pages. Piper stayed in the corner of the attic, on a small table, waving the small crystal around and around with the string. "Piper." Phoebe said, all of a sudden. Piper glanced up from her work. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have a bad feeling about all this too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
****  
  
Paige and Rachel gathered up the ingredients for the potion. Rachel brought out some powdered toadstool and some roots and pigs feet, anything that they needed. Paige was already stirring a pot with some water in it with a spoon. "So, you make potions often?" Paige asked. Rachel nodded. "Yeah, they guys can't make a potion if it depended on their lives. They usually do all the fighting. Me and Sam, we do all the potions and the spelling. It's like, they get gym and we get homework or something."  
  
Paige laughed and went back to her stirring. "Can you put in some powdered toadstool? Just a pinch." Paige asked her. Rachel nodded, and grabbed a little bit of powdered toadstool with her index finger and her thumb. She was about to put some in, when two men appeared out of nowhere in front of the two girls.  
  
"Hey ladies." One of them said. Paige recognized them as the two warlocks they saw in the book. "Rachel look out!!" she screamed. One of the twins grabbed Rachel as she was about to run by the neck. He was holding her up by one hand. Rachel was choking on her every breath and was trying to gasp for air. "RACHEL!" Paige screamed. The other twin glanced to Paige.  
  
Paige went up to the twin and kicked him the face. "HYEAH!" The twin fell to the floor, and looked up from his position with evil eyes. The warlock quickly got up and waved his hand so that Paige crashed into the cabinets. Rachel finally gave up and became unconscious. Paige was already on the floor, little tiny pieces of glass surrounding her.  
  
Stephanos brushed the dirt of his hands. Darien put Rachel down. Darien gave a look to Stephanos saying "Well done." Suddenly, Darien and Stephanos heard footsteps coming up to the kitchen. Darien quickly glanced at Stephanos. "Take these two to the portal, and place tie them up, so that they can't get out. Then shape into the one called Paige. I'm going to pose as the girl."  
  
Stephanos nodded and grabbed Rachel over her shoulder and held Paige's hand. He blinked out of the room. Darien took a deep breath, then transformed into Rachel. He looked exactly like her and he quickly walked over to where the broken glass and pots were. Then, Phoebe, Piper ran into the kitchen. "What the hell happened here?" asked Piper.  
  
Darien glanced up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you. I accidentally knocked over the pots and the glasses and things here. I'm really sorry. I'm trying to clean up this mess right now." He said, his voice sounding exactly like Rachel's.  
  
"It's ok Rachel. Where's Paige?"  
  
"Oh, she just went out to her car to get more powdered toadstool. We ran out!!"  
  
"She keeps powdered toadstool in her car?"  
  
"I know...weird. But she is my mother. Have to give her some credit." Darien said with a fake laugh. Piper and Phoebe smiled. "Well, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, again, I'm really really sorry. This won't happen again, I promise."  
  
Piper and Phoebe nodded and went back up to the attic to do more researching. Darien gave a small smile, knowing he succeeded in his evil scheme. All he needed to do, is take them down, one by one.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that this fic sucks so much. I know it's turning out really bad. And one thing! I hate how the writers for Charmed are making a 5th season! I totally disagree with it! And it's ruining my fics...And I hate it that they're taking Cole off the show! It's not fair!! Cole rocks! Well, anyway.I'm gonna try to finish this fast so I can work on my other fics. Review! 


	8. The Past can hurt

"Now."  
  
Sam quickly stood up from her indian style sitting position and hovered up. There she saw Alex and quickly chose to use a roundhouse kick on him. "HYEAH!!" she screamed as she used the move. Alex quickly ducked out of her way and quickly hovered to the right of her. Then he kneeled down and tried to kick her with a swing of his leg but she levitated upward to avoid it.  
  
Cole and CJ watched from the ground. It was if they were fighting on an invisible arena. They kept their hovering so well; their concentration was kept on both the fighting, the hovering and the opponent. One little mistake, and it was all over.  
  
"That's right. Keep your concentration. Think of the moves that you can do to the opponent. Keep all your senses open. Use whatever you can to beat the enemy." Cole called to them from the bottom.  
  
Sam levitated back to normal height and gave a few punches. Alex blocked some of them with his forearms, then avoided the next few by moving his body in different places. Alex then kneeled down and tried to kick Sam in the legs so she would fall, but Sam moved quickly and hovered up again and then kicked Alex in the face.  
  
Alex gave a small gasp before losing his concentration and falling flat on the ground. He fell at least 15 feet, and then fell right on his back. Dust particles were flying all over the place from the force that came on the ground. Alex gave a small groan and kept his eyes shut.  
  
Sam hovered down lightly and then helped Alex up to his feet. "You gotta remember not to use the same move twice little bro.." she said dusting the dirt off his clothes. "Yeah. My concentration was a little messed up." He said, grinning. Cole came in between them and was clapping.  
  
"Very good Sam. You trusted your instincts and made a wise choice in your moves. AND you kept your concentration on your hovering your fighting and your opponent very well." He said. Then he turned to Alex. "Now Alex, you have to learn how to balance your concentration. You have to keep them equal. And also, try to open up more moves to the enemy, and don't use the same move twice in one battle."  
  
"Yeah, learned that." Alex said rubbing the back of his neck. He and Sam went over to the other corner of the room to rest for a bit. Cole turned to CJ. "CJ. I'm going to have to teach you how to control your anger." He said, laying his hand lightly on CJ's shoulder.  
  
"I'm been trying to practice that for years. It still hasn't worked. I always get pissed about something, and then I can't control it. I only get people hurt."  
  
"Well, let me try to teach you then. Take it from an ex-demon. Who has been the source don't forget."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." CJ muttered, taking his jacket and his shirt of and hanging it on a post. His muscles were big and buff just like Cole's. Alex was nowhere near that. Cole did the same and they were both half naked and ready to fight. Cole went over to Sam and Alex. "Woo woo Uncle Cole. You look hot! No wonder Aunt Phoebe married you...ha.." Sam said. Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
"You guys just concentrate on your hovering/fighting techniques while I take some anger management classes with CJ."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then Cole went back to CJ. CJ was already warming up doing sit-ups at a fast speed. "CJ, get up." He said. CJ followed his orders and was stretching. "So what are we going to start with first? Aroma therapy? Meditating? How about Yoga?"  
  
"Not quite close." Cole said. Cole went over to the stands on the walls and took out a sword. "Sword Fighting."  
  
CJ looked confused. "I thought you were going to help me control my anger, not help me unleash it."  
  
"Well, I'm kind of doing both. See when you're fighting, there is a really big chance that your anger will like, unleash on someone, and you might turn against one of us or your cousins, and we don't really want that now do we..so, I'm gonna teach you how to channel your anger, into your fighting so you would be in complete control. Got it?"  
  
CJ nodded in agreement. He wasn't really sure if this exercise was going to work, but he just went with it. Cole took out another sword and threw it to CJ. CJ caught it with his left hand and struggled to keep the heavy sword up. Then when CJ finally got control, he held the sword up in front of his face. A small light reflection was waving in his face.  
  
"Ok, now....get angry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Go get angry. I can't teach you how to control your ANGER if you don't unleash it first."  
  
"I might hurt somebody and I don't want to do that."  
  
"Don't worry about anybody else. They'll be fine. Just think of something that really pisses you off and then release your anger on me."  
  
CJ sighed and trusted his father's techniques. He closed his eyes, holding the sword in front of his face, trying to visualize a scene that made him mad. Then, he imagined a demon encounter that happened a few years back....or a few years in the future...whatever. A demon crashed into his house unexpected, while he was talking with his one true love....Suddenly, he was living the whole experience over again.  
  
**~~ Flashback~~**  
  
CJ gazed into Anna's eyes, her beautiful chestnut brown eyes. They loved each other, and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, once they graduated from high school. They were at the manor, coming to CJ's house from a movie date, and were talking.  
  
"Can you believe that we're actually going to college in a few months? I mean, it's so lucky that we got into the same university....I don't know what I would do, weeks without seeing you."  
  
"I know baby, I know."  
  
"It's like fate or something. I don't know. I feel like you're the only one for me, and you always will be." Anna said, snuggling next to CJ, laying on his chest. CJ put his chin on her head, stroking her hair. "You're the only one for me. I love you Anna...." he said quietly. It was perfect. They were perfect.  
  
The better thing was, is that she knew he was a magical being, because so was she. She was the daughter of a wizard, and she had the power to create illusions. She was one of the last of her kind, since the Source had practically made the wizards extinct. That's how CJ found her, she was an innocent.  
  
"I love you too CJ." She whispered. They were about to kiss when there was a crash in the window next to them. A demon stood from his kneeling position from his crash and looked at CJ with fiery eyes. CJ stood up and pushed Anna aside. Alex and Rachel came down the stairs because of the sound. Sam came from the kitchen.  
  
Sam ran into the sun room and saw the demon. "CJ!! Anna!! Watch out!!" she screamed as the demon was heading towards them. Sam shot out her hands and then a white blue light caused the demon to fly to the other side of the room. Alex and Rachel ran to keep Anna to safety. Since CJ and Sam were the oldest and the most powerful, they were the ones who did the fighting with the demons.  
  
The demon got up and started throwing fireballs and energy balls to the two cousins. Sam froze two of the energy ball and jumped over a fireball. CJ was destroying the energy balls with energy balls of his own. Sam ran to the demon and kicked him. The demon stepped back a little from the injury but it wasn't a major one. She was about to kick him again, but The demon grabbed her leg and made her fly to the other side of the room. Sam crashed into a wooden cabinet and became unconscious.  
  
Alex saw his sister get injured and ran over to CJ to help. "SAM!!" Rachel told Anna to stay where she was, and to not get involved in the fighting no matter what. Anna nodded, worried that they would get hurt even more. Rachel ran to Sam, helping her up from the pile of broken wood and glass.  
  
Sam was knocked out, and her wounds were bleeding continuously. Rachel dragged her to an empty spot on the floor and tried to make her comfortable. Alex and CJ were battling the demon. CJ tried to throw energy balls at the demon but the demon kept blocking them. Alex shot out his hands to try and make him explode, but it didn't work on the demon. So instead, he hovered up and tried to kick him in the air.  
  
But the demon saw Alex in time and the demon whipped his arm towards Alex. The demon seemed to blow Alex to the side of the stairs. Alex got slammed into the wall, and got stabbed by the coat hanger. His wound wasn't that bad, not as bad as an athame stab, but it could kill him.  
  
Alex gave a gasp, and he fell along with the coat hanger in his back. Alex clenched his teeth, trying to handle the pain. Rachel gasped when she saw what happened and now tried to make Alex comfortable. "It's ok Alex..you're gonna be fine." Then she turned back to Sam and shook her a little. "Sam, please wake up!!!" she screamed in her ear, but Sam remained in a deep sleep.  
  
Rachel then paid attention to CJ. He was having a hard time trying to keep the demon from hurting any more people. Now, the demon had a sword. Rachel knew she had to help CJ, but she didn't want to leave Alex or Sam. She had a hard time making the choice when she finally decided to go help CJ. "I'll be back." She whispered to Alex and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Rachel then screamed and jumped on his back choking the demon. The demon gave a big shriek. The demon got Rachel off his back and hit her so that she fell and slid across the floor. CJ was checking on Anna. Anna was fine, trying to see if there was anything she could do to help. The demon got a hold of the sword and was about to stab CJ when Rachel yelled. "SWORD!!!"  
  
The sword disappeared out of the demon's hands and appeared into Rachel's hands. Rachel held the sword in her hands. CJ turned around from Anna, then kicked the demon in the face. The demon's head went up, and he backed up a little an tripped and fell. The demon kept rubbing his face. Then, Rachel threw CJ the sword. "CJ!!"  
  
CJ caught the sword, ran up to the demon, and stabbed him with his own sword. The demon gave a big shriek, and then finally collapsed dead on the ground. CJ sighed, and left the sword in the demon. He ran over to Anna, and stroked her hair as he pulled her tight to his chest. Anna embraced him, wanting the moment to last. Rachel took a deep breath and then ran over to Sam and Alex.  
  
Sam was gaining some consciousness. She lifted her head up and shook her head to clear up the blurriness in her eyes. "Sam!" Rachel exclaimed, happy that Sam was alive and kicking. Sam looked around and saw Alex bleeding from his stab from the coat hanger. "Alex!" Sam exclaimed as she crawled over to Alex to heal him.  
  
A yellow glow shone from her hands as Alex's blood on his clothes and on the floor, slowly started to disappear. Finally Alex was all healed up and was standing up in about a second. "What happened?" he asked squinting because the light hurt his eyes. Sam patted him on the back. "I really don't know bro."  
  
Sam looked around and saw the demon on the floor, his sword sticking out from his chest. She went over to the demon to try and identify him. Sam has had so many encounters with demons, she wrote almost half the Book of Shadows. "You recognize him Sam?" Rachel asked, seeing the thinking look on Sam's face. Sam was analyzing the body.  
  
"No...it can't be..."she whispered. Alex and Rachel went over to Sam, wanting to see what she sees. CJ was still with Anna. Anna kept holding him tight. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I can never lose you..."  
  
"You're not going to lose me, not ever. You'll never lose me." He said quietly. Sam went closer to the demon's face. "Sam, what?" Alex asked. "If I know my demons, he looks like a weapon demon...but it's impossible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because weapon demons can't die from their own weapons...unless..." she whispered. Then suddenly, the demon's eyes came open and he waved his hands so that he made Sam, Alex and Rachel fly to different sides of the room. Alex flew across the floor and crashed into a table. Rachel flew through a window. Sam flew to another side, crashing into another table.  
  
Anna suddenly looked up. The demon obtained his sword from his chest and was running towards CJ. CJ wasn't paying any attention. The sword was heading for CJ's back. "NO!!!" Anna screamed and pushed CJ aside so that he fell on the floor, and Anna was stabbed in her chest instead. CJ looked up to see what happened and saw his love on the floor with a sword in her chest with the demon still holding the handle. The demon pulled the sword out of her chest quickly.  
  
"ANNA!!! NO!!!" he screamed as he ran to her side. Anna was bleeding quick and her eyes were slowly closing. Rachel gained consciousness and saw the demon. Alex and Sam were still in a deep sleep. CJ laid Anna's body on the floor. "I'll be back." He whispered in her ear. CJ stood up, his eyes lighted with fire. "You sick bastard..."he whispered. Then he blew a big fireball to the demon, but the demon held up it's sword so that the fireball reflected on the sword and bounced back, heading toward CJ.  
  
CJ ducked out of the way but the fireball blasted right through the wall. Rachel got up and suddenly remembered the spell for the weapon demon.  
  
"May your axes and swords no more exist as we vanquish you to the other side and make you no longer missed."  
  
The demon's eyes grew wide, as he started to get on fire, and started shrieking for his life. "NOOOOO!!!!" he screamed as he burned to ashes. CJ covered Anna and Rachel covered her eyes as the big finale of the bright lights came. The demon exploded. Rachel sighed and smiled for she had gotten rid of the demon, until she heard CJ's tears. She looked to her left and saw CJ kneeling next to Anna, stroking her hair.  
  
Rachel gasped. She had no idea Anna had been stabbed. She ran over to where Sam was laying and shook her. "Sam..sam...SAM!!" Sam then opened her eyes and saw Rachel. "Huh? Did you vanquish it?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "Anna's been hurt, you have to go heal her." She said, pushing her up. Sam ran over to Anna.  
  
Anna's eyes were shut. CJ was lying next to her, whispering things in her ear. "It's ok Anna. Sam's here now, you're gonna be ok, his hope lifting as he saw Sam put her hands over Anna's wound and the yellow glow was starting to show, but nothing was happening. CJ didn't give up hope and still pushed Sam, but Sam knew better.  
  
"She's gone CJ."  
  
CJ shook his head. "No, she can't be..."  
  
Sam looked away. "CJ.." but CJ interrupted her. "NO! I'm not gonna take that Sam! Fuck the rules, just freaking heal her!!!"  
  
Sam exhaled and hugged CJ. CJ cried on her shoulder. Alex was wide awake now, and he and Rachel hugged CJ. Anna was just lying on the floor..her pale body was lifeless.  
  
**~~END~~**  
  
"CJ. CJ? CJ!!!!" Cole screamed at CJ. Suddenly, CJ ran towards Cole with the sword and they started fighting. One swing after another, CJ kept fighting. Cole realized that the little pause he encountered, his thought, set off the anger he was looking for. "CJ!! Control your anger..think of that image again. Make it so that your in charge!!"  
  
CJ wasn't listening, all that he thought of was, to kill. His powers slowly rising, his anger slowly growing, one ounce at a time. "CJ!!!" Cole kept screaming. Suddenly, CJ's normal self was gaining over his anger. The evil in him started to decrease. CJ suddenly stopped his combat. "Whoa."  
  
Cole smiled. "You did it."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"What does it look like? You overcame your anger, and you let it all in your fighting."  
  
"I did that?"  
  
Cole nodded. CJ smiled, but the smile disappeared once his mind went back to replaying the memory. "Dad, I'm gonna go sit down and watch Sam and Alex for a sec."  
  
"There is no breaks in training C.."Cole started but CJ stopped him. "Look, I know dad, but right now, I just need to take a little rest."  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
CJ sat down on the wooden steps of the basement, his eyes were gazing to Sam and Alex but his mind was picturing something else. He missed Anna, and his heart never left her. He didn't think it would anytime soon. But he needed to concentrate. He needed to stay focus on the situation. There was no time for emotional breakdowns in this family.  
  
Sam kept talking to Alex while she was blocking Alex's every move. "Now! Punch and kick! Keep your moves alive! Don't lose focus!!!" she said to Alex. Alex kneeled down and tried to swing kick her, but Sam jumped. Alex turned and then punched to the side with his right arm, so that Sam would block it. Then when the block came, he quickly pulled his arm away and the kicked Sam with his right leg. She went flying to the other side of the wall.  
  
She got up and then dusted the dirt off of her clothes. She smiled and nodded her head. "Nice.."  
  
A/N: I know, this chapter was extremely long and I'm sorry. I hope you liked the little flashback I put into CJ's past... A new favor to ask of my loyal reviewers!! Can you please tell me in your reviews who your favorite character is out of the whole fic? I need to know what the audience likes, you know like the kind of personality. Please? If you do, thanks! Oh, and don't include the original characters like Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige or Cole. Just the ones I made like Sam, Alex, Darien, Stephanos...blah blah blah...Well, more chaps to come.sit tight! Oh and I'm soooo sorry if my spells really suck! Im no good at writing spells.hee hee..-TigerX 


	9. Worries arise

"Rachel."  
  
Darien got startled, and quickly turned around to see the one called Samantha. Darien was looking for any evidence on in the kitchen that would reveal that he and Stephanos took over Rachel's and Paige's positions. "Uh...hey Sammy."  
  
"Boy, nobody's called me that since the third grade.."she muttered, sitting down at the counter, laying her head on it. Darien panicked. 'Crap...need comeback..' He thought. "Uhhhhhh...well since we're in the past and all, I just thought it was appropriate. Don't mind me..I'm just feeling really jumpy and jovial since I saw mom..hee hee." He said, nervously.  
  
Sam gave a small laugh. "Man Rach...You always find a way to make me smile." She said with a sigh. Darien lifted an eyebrow. It appeared that Sam was sad about something, so what would Rachel do in such a time like this? 'Ugh, she would comfort her. Great, now I have to play the bloody fairy godmother to Cinderella here...' He thought.  
  
With a face of disgust, he went over to sit next to Sam and started patting her on the back. "There there..what's bugging you Sam?" he said, sarcasm taking over his tone. But Sam didn't seem to notice.  
  
"You know, I've been worrying a lot about Alex." She muttered, burying her head in her arms. Darien thought for a moment. God, he couldn't remember who Alex was. Was it the big one? Or the small wimpy one. He took a guess. "Uh yeah, Alex. The tall, and muscular one...."  
  
Sam laughed out loud. "HAHAHAHA!! Oh boy Rachel, you are soooooo mean some times. I think I know my brother, and he is ANYTHING but muscular. More like tall and lanky."  
  
Darien sighed again. 'Another mistake made...so Alex is the small wimpy one. Boy this family is messed up..' he thought. "Just trying to make you laugh again Sam....ha ha ha." He said, with a fake laugh. Rolling his eyes in his ridiculous comment, he kept patting her back.  
  
"Why are you worried about him anyway?" he asked. Sam sighed yet another sigh. "Since we've got here, he's been so happy, seeing mom and dad. But I mean, after we beat those stupid warlocks and kill them..."  
  
'Bitch'  
  
"I'm afraid he's never gonna let go of Mom and Dad. He'll be all depressed and sad when we get home....he won't get through life, blah blah blah....I dunno. I guess I'm just looking out for him that's all...I don't want him living this whole bad life..I want him to be happy. I think he was doing fine..but now all this is gonna make it worse."  
  
"I'm sure it won't.."  
  
"It's funny..He's always trying to like, please me. To make me feel better...like instead of my brother, he's like my royal servant or something...."  
  
Darien thought a bit. He thought of Stephanos, and how he had been kind of hard on him lately. And how he saw that Stephanos was always trying to please him. Stephanos looked up to him for some reason...always showed that he loved him..  
  
"Rachel? Rachel!" Sam said to Darien, waving her hand in his face. Darien looked up at Sam. "Oh..yeah...um..what was the question?" he asked in a panicky voice.  
  
"I was asking how things went with your mom." She said. Suddenly, Darien noticed something at the side of his eye. Stephanos had blinked in, and he was in Paige's form. Stephanos saw Darien talking to Sam, and was giving him looks that said, "What do we do?" or "Do I kill her?"  
  
Darien kept glancing to the left. He used his eyes to tell him to "Come in here and drive her off." When Stephanos finally got the message, he walked in and walked to the counter. Sam quickly looked to Stephanos. Stephanos had a nervous, sweaty look on his face. "Oh, hey Aunt Paige. I guess I'll leave you two....Later Rachel."  
  
"Yeah, later Sam."  
  
Finally, when Sam walked down to the basement, Darien went over and closed the door. He looked around to see if anybody was there or was coming down. Then, he went over to Stephanos and put his hands on his shoulder. "Are they secure?"  
  
"Yes, they're back at the portal we made. All tied up with magic. And they could never get out."  
  
"Very well done Stephanos."  
  
"Of course Darien."  
  
"So what are we gonna do now?" Stephanos asked, walking around with his hands in his pockets, looking for something to do. Darien sat down on a stool by the counter. "I think I have a plan."  
  
****  
  
Rachel opened her eyes slowly. She could feel that her eyes were itchy, and they we're probably getting puffy. Her eyes were open, but there was still blurryness. She gave a small groan, and she felt like she had been drugged. Then she noticed that she couldn't move her hands or her feet.  
  
The room she was in was total darkness, except for the light that shone above her. It was like a big cave with a puddle of water in the corner. "Unh.." She muttered as she tried to see where she was. She suddenly felt someone in the back of her. "Huh?" She moved her head slightly in the opposite way, and saw a person on her back.  
  
The woman's head was hanging down, and her hair was messed up. It was Paige. Rachel tried to tap or shake her with her stationary hands. "Mom....mom, wake up. Mom." She whispered as her voice cracked. She did this for some time, until she heard a slight groan from Paige. "Ugh..."  
  
"Mom! Wake up..."  
  
Paige's head flew up and she looked around, and noticed Rachel at her back. "Huh? Where the hell are we?" she asked. "I can't really remember what happened...ugh I feel terrible."  
  
"Remember, the two warlocks that came into the kitchen, while we were making the potion? I think we got knocked out.."  
  
"Well it's not the first time."  
  
"Mom, what are we gonna do? Crap...Sam, CJ, Alex. They're probably in trouble."  
  
"I'm trying to move." Paige said, the struggle in her voice. Paige sighed. "What am I doing? I could orb out of this...."she muttered as she slowly dematerialized into blue swirling lights. But it didn't work. They were still in the magical bindings. "Crap."  
  
"I'm worried mom."  
  
"I know honey...I know. I am too. Don't worry, We'll find a way to get out of here. Your cousins and Piper and Phoebe are going to be fine. And they're gonna find us. I promise." Paige said.  
  
Even though Rachel was stuck in magical bindings, in another realm somewhere, somehow, the warmth of her mother's touch was just comforting to her. And she couldn't of felt any safer.  
  
A/N: I know, this chapter's really short..still taking character polls. I'll probably try to get the next chap up tomorrow. Boy, a lot of people like CJ... 


	10. One by One

Darien paced back and forth. "We need to get them alone, each one of them, and then take them, one by one. With our shapeshifting skills, we can pull this off, and kill them. But.."  
  
"But what Darien?"  
  
"These witches always find some way to win against evil. Power of three my ass...we have to break their bond. We have to break their hearts."  
  
"What do you have planned?" Stephanos asked, going to sit down on a stool. Darien rubbed his chin for a short moment. "First, we take down the younger boy. The small, wimpy one. Just knock him unconscious and tie em up with the other ones."  
  
"What about the older demonic one?"  
  
"That's what I'm looking forward to. This demonic witch...he is becomes very powerful when he gets angry. I'm thinking, we'll spray some of our little magical powder on him, say a spell, he turns to our side, we use him to lour the others to our cave and then BAM!!" Darien banged his hand on the counter. "We kill them all, steal their powers, go back to the present, and we rule."  
  
Stephanos smiled. "That's genius Darien." He said in total admiration. Darien lost his smile. "I just want to get back at these idiotic witches, and those idiotic warlocks at home. Stephanos, I want sweet revenge, and we have the perfect plan to get this...to do what no warlock, no demon, no source, not anyone has been able to do."  
  
Stephanos glanced at Darien's worried/angry/sad face. 'Poor Darien. He's had it so far. Well I'm going to do everything in my power to get our revenge, for my brother, so he doesn't have to suffer like this.' He thought. Stephanos went over to Darien and held out a fist.  
  
"Don't worry Darien. I promise we'll get our revenge. I'll try my best so we'll be happy once again." He said. Darien nodded, held out his fist, hit Stephanos' fist, and smiled a bit. The fist thing was like a handshake. That little smirk made Stephanos a feeling of satisfaction. Darien turned to look at Stephanos.  
  
"First Stephanos, you take care of the small boy. I'll take care of the demonic one. You have to get the boy to talk with you, alone. Then, when you finally are, knock him out with something, and blink him back to the portal. After that, come quickly here, for I'll have the demonic one under my command already...we may have to fight so be ready." He said, putting his hand on Stephanos' shoulder.  
  
Stephanos nodded as he listened to the plan. 'I won't fail. I can't fail. Everything's counting on me. I'm doing this for Darien's happiness. I have to repay him for all he's done with me." He thought. Then, Darien and Stephanos went separate ways.  
  
Darien went up the stairs to go to the attic, to see if Piper and Phoebe could get some way to get CJ and Alex up from the basement. Stephanos went to wait in the sunroom, to wait if Alex would come up or somebody. Darien reached the attic and opened the door. Piper was on the couch sleeping, and Phoebe was still flipping through the Book of Shadows.  
  
Darien slowly peeked through the door. Phoebe looked up from her reading. "Oh, hey Rachel. Is something bothering you?" she asked. Darien came into the room. "Oh, um, not really. Just thought that the others downstairs would like to come up, so we can discuss a plan to beat the warlocks. You think you could call them while I go to the bathroom really quick?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh...sure." she said, getting up from her indian style sitting position. Before she left the attic, she checked over to Piper, spreading a blanket over her older sister. Darien rolled his eyes at the sensitivity, caring and emotions these good witches showed.  
  
Phoebe walked out of the attic and the two walked down the stairs from the attic. Phoebe was just about to go down the stairs to call the guys from the basement when Darien called her. "Uh, Aunt Phoebe? Could you show me where the bathroom is?" he asked.  
  
Phoebe gave a small laugh. "Oh yeah, sure..." She said as she led the say to the bathroom. When they got there, Phoebe looked at Rachel suspiciously. "Wait a minute, shouldn't you know where the bathroom is since you live here in the future?" Darien hesitated.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Phoebe glanced at Darien, and it looked like she noticed something was wrong. "Wait a minute..you're not..." she started but Darien punched her in the face, knocking her unconscious. Phoebe fell to the floor, and Darien took her arms, and dragged her inside the bathroom and left her there.  
  
Darien closed the door silently, then took out a pouch from his pocket and splashed some powder onto the door. He muttered a few sayings in a dead language. He cast some kind of spell, to lock the door shut. He smiled to himself.  
  
Stephanos was downstairs, sitting on the chair, thinking of how he would perform his task. Just then, Alex suddenly walked into the room. His hands were in his pockets, and his clothes were really dusty. Stephanos looked up. "Oh, Hi. Alex." He muttered.  
  
Alex sat next to Stephanos. "Hey Aunt Paige. Can I talk to you about something?" Stephanos hesitated, thinking of what he would say next. "Um, sure. You ended training early?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just taking a small break. I kicked Sam's ass in the last training combat anyway." He said, giving a small smirk. Stephanos gave a nervous, fake laugh. Alex stared straight ahead of him. "So anyway...Since I know you're the youngest sister and all, I was just wondering if you get, well, certain feelings."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Um, I know your parents died, you're left with your sisters to take care of you, kind of. And, don't you ever have like this urge, to....hmmm. It's hard to explain."  
  
"Well, try to explain it."  
  
"Your sisters, have done so much for you in the past years, that you just feel like you have to repay them somehow. You feel like, that since they are always under so much stress and stuff, you have to act as a servant kind of person, to try and do whatever they tell you to? If you know what I mean."  
  
Stephanos knew exactly what he meant. He felt the exact same thing for Darien. He always felt that his older brother took care of him, even if he was only like 10 minutes older. He felt that he had to repay him someway..he couldn't explain it. "Yeah, I know what that feels like."  
  
"Is it wrong to feel mad? That you have to do all these things? I don't know why, but sometimes I get mad at Sam. Sometimes she acts to overprotective, or she can boss me around a lot....And she gets mad, A LOT, about stupid things. She has a really short temper."  
  
Stephanos felt hatred for Alex. Didn't he know that his sister was sacrificing so much for him? And this is a time where he feels selfish? "You shouldn't let that get to you. I'm sure your sister is just trying to protect you. You have to let them know that you love them. Show them that you care. It will repay in the end. Even if they do get mad sometimes, you gotta remember that they sacrificed everything for you. To raise you. And you have to make them as comfortable as possible."  
  
Alex smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I want to do everything in my power to like, make her feel as calm and comfortable and content as possible."  
  
Stephanos nodded in agreement, until he looked straight ahead, and saw Darien walking down the stairs. Darien spotted Stephanos talking to Alex. Alex didn't see him, because he was looking down at the floor. Darien looked at Stephanos, and pounded his right hand fist into his left hand palm. In other words, Darien was telling Stephanos to take Alex out.  
  
Stphanos nodded again. Alex was about to look up at Stephanos. "Thanks Aunt Paige."  
  
"My pleasure." Stphanos said, before Stephanos hit Alex really hard in the neck, so that Alex would fall on the floor, unconscious. He looked up at Darien, and he saw that Darien was smiling at his process. Darien nodded to him and Stephanos smiled again.  
  
Then Stephanos held Alex on his shoulder, and blinked out of the room to take him to the portal. Darien saw that he was gone, and walked to the entrance to the basement again.  
  
'All is almost complete....All I need is you. CJ Turner...' Darien thought to himself, and laughed a small laugh out loud.  
  
A/N: CJ fan club! I name Maggie the madam president like she requested. You know your duties. Come to think of it, CJ does sound kind of hot...kidding. Well, finally somebody gives a vote to the others! Sam is actually my personal fave..not to be in favoratism here..but still. Haha.Alex didn't get any votes....well can you blame him? He is kind of weak...and feeble..*Shudder*. Well hope you like the story so far. And remember people!! I do have other Charmed fics!! And I do have other fics!! If you want to see a Sam only one-"Dad's and Angel and mom's a witch. What can I do?" If you want to see a funny charmed parody-"A Good Morning" If you want to see a heart touching Piper/Sam fic- "My little Angel." The fics are just a quick click to my profile people!! Well, love all my reviewers! You make me feel so happy. I'll update later...cya-TigerX 


	11. Good turns to evil

A/N: Ok, I found a glitch in my fic. When Sam went back in time, she didn't have any powers, because Piper was pregnant with her...but then in the 8th chapter, I made her hover. It was seriously my mistake. Sorry about that! So, before they started to fight, I made Piper make a potion to bring her hovering back. Ok? I didn't exactly write it in there, but there's a quote in this chapter that says that she did. Sorry again!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's NOT budging!!!" Rachel cried in frustration. Paige gave a big exhale. "Dammit, that's the fourth spell I made up and it still hasn't worked."  
  
"Maybe it's because they're from the future and they have advanced powers so our powers don't work on them?" Rachel asked questioningly. Rachel felt Paige shake her head from behind her. "I don't think so. Since they are here from the past, which means that their powers are weaker. So, it's like the exact opposite."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"What are we going to do now? We just can't sit here and wait. They could be hurt at the manor."  
  
"I seriously don't know....I've tried spells I remembered from the BOS, I tried spells I made up, I've tried orbing but none of them worked so far. Do you have any spells that you thought of?"  
  
Rachel thought for a minute. Words raced through her brains as she fought to try and think of a good spell.  
  
"Hear this call, Hear our cry,  
  
Help us untie this black bow tie  
  
Let the bindings of our hands be unbound  
  
To release us from this solitude."  
  
She closed her eyes and wishfully hoped that she would feel the slightest loosening in her wrists, but her dreams were only imaginative. Hope suddenly got sucked out of her once again, replaced with worry. "Crap. We're totally doomed now. And I can't even help Sam or Alex or CJ if they need help."  
  
Paige tried to comfort Rachel with words. "It's going to be fine Rach. Somehow, things will come through and by sunrise we'll have beaten this demon and have taken a nice hot shower. Nice spell by the way."  
  
"Thanks." Rachel said quickly. She needed to think of some plan that could get them out of this mess. CJ, Alex or Sam could be in trouble, and it killed her that she wasn't there to help them. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden blink into the room.  
  
One of the warlocks they had seen into the book had blinked into the book. Both Paige and Rachel looked up from their positions. Paige saw that he had a person hanging on his shoulder. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO US AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE????" Paige screamed.  
  
Stephanos ignored Paige's ranting and took Alex off his shoulder. Rachel recognized Alex's sleeping face. "ALEX!! What's wrong with him? What did you do? Where's CJ and Sam?? What the hell have you done???" she said, more questions forming in her head.  
  
"He's not dead, so why don't you just shut up for a minute so I can get these bindings on." He muttered as he laid Alex down on the floor. Rachel gave a sigh of relief, but realized that none of them would be alive for long if they didn't get out of their situation.  
  
Stephanos took out his special pouch of magical powder, and sprinkled some on Alex's wrists. He muttered something in a language Paige nor Rachel could understand or even hear. Suddenly, bright neon green circles formed around his wrists, the same as the ones on Paige's and Rachel's wrists.  
  
"Let him go you overly dressed for summer freak!" Rachel called, trying to piss him off. Stephanos walked over to the mother and daughter silently and kneeled down to Rachel. "Please, quiet. We wouldn't want you getting hurt in any sort of way do we? Or even worse, we wouldn't want your mother getting hurt either...." he whispered into her ear.  
  
A frown slowly formed on Rachel's lips, as her leg suddenly shot out to kick him in the shin. Stephanos gave a small gasp, his pain not lasting long. "Dammit..."he muttered.  
  
"Nobody, threatens me or my family without suffering a little pain themselves, got it bucko?" she muttered. Stephanos glanced at Rachel evilly, wanting to seek revenge, but realized he had more important things to handle. He stood up, and dusted off all the dirt that caught onto his pants.  
  
"Just watch, you'll be sorry later." He muttered quietly, before he blinked out of sight. Paige tried to glance over to Rachel, but since they were back to back, it wasn't exactly possible.  
  
"I would give you a high five....but we're kind of stuck in magical bindings, so remind me to give you a kiss later."  
  
****  
  
Darien trotted down the stairs in a happy way. There, he saw Sam sword fighting CJ. CJ turned around and his sword clashed into Sam's. Sam tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Instead, she kicked him down in the shin which made him back off.  
  
While he was away, trying to deal with the pain of the powerful kick, Sam screamed, and headed towards him with his sword. He looked up and shimmered out of sight. Sam suddenly stopped in her tracks. She looked around the room, and it appeared that she was listening for anything in the room.  
  
CJ silently shimmered behind Sam, and raised his sword and was about to attack, but Sam sensed him and quickly turned around to raise her sword so once again clashed in to CJ's. Their strength went into the sword, and Sam and CJ struggled to keep standing.  
  
Darien got to the bottom of the stairs and sat on one of the steps. She saw Cole in the corner of the room, his arms crossed. He was watching them fight, observing mostly. Sam stood her ground, her teeth were clenched trying to push CJ off with her sword, but CJ was just as strong with his weapon.  
  
Then finally, Sam gave in and CJ pushed her sword with his so that she fell onto the ground. CJ was about to strike again, but Sam got up to her senses and again their swords clashed together. They started fighting now. Just with their swords, not with any martial arts. The sound of the swords colliding was ringing in their ears.  
  
Darien nodded to himself. "Damn, their pretty good for young ones. Especially the girl...but the boy is much better..." He thought to himself. He smiled at the fact that the boy was about to join their evil side, if all things went well.  
  
Sam had CJ onto the wall now, and was showing her anger toward him. CJ kept his face calm. Their swords were pressed against his chest now, but he could take the pain. Somehow he got the strength, to push Sam off of him. Sam kept her balance standing, and then went at CJ again.  
  
"Ahem." Darien cleared his throat. CJ, Sam and Cole turned toward the steps. Sam got off of CJ when she saw Darien/Rachel. Cole walked over to the middle of the room. CJ put down his sword and wiped all the sweat off his forehead and his chest.  
  
Sam spoke through each breath. "Hey...Rach...What's up?" she said. Darien got up from his sitting position. "Aunt Phoebe's calling CJ upstairs. She wants to talk to him." Darien said. CJ looked up at Rachel and put his towel down. "Oh, ok. Sam we'll continue this later...lucky you. I was beating your ass anyway."  
  
"Whatever, I was kicking your behind and you freaking know it." Sam protested. CJ rolled his eyes. "Sure." He muttered sarcastically. He smiled at Sam and Sam gave a smirk back. CJ buttoned up his shirt, and he and Darien climbed the upstairs.  
  
Sam wiped all the sweat off her forehead and her arms off with CJ's towel. She sat down on the floor, her hands hanging on her knees. Cole went over to sit near her. "That was a pretty good fight."  
  
"Yeah....but CJ was beating my ass. I had to seriously put ALL of my strength into my fighting. Very hard that was. It's lucky I drank the potion that mom made to get my hovering back, or I would barely be able to fight at all. But don't tell CJ that, he'll be all over me if he knew that he was winning."  
  
Cole and Sam laughed together. Sam took two water bottles that were against the wall to her right and gave one to Cole. They both removed the bottle cap at the same time.  
  
"Cheers."  
  
****  
  
  
  
Darien led CJ up the stairs, to the second story of the manor. He didn't notice anything was wrong, he just followed. "Hey Rach. Where does my mom want to talk to me anyway?" he asked. Darien picked any room. "Uh, this room." He said quickly, and opened the door.  
  
It was Phoebe's bedroom. Darien led him into the room and quickly shut the door. CJ looked around the room and then glanced to Darien, a confused look on his face. "Um, Rachel? She's not here....are you sure that she didn't say somebody else's room?" he asked.  
  
Darien smiled and then transformed from Rachel's appearance, to his regular body. "No, I'm pretty sure it was this one."  
  
CJ looked at Darien wide-eyed. CJ ran at him, and held Darien against the wall. "It's you....the warlock. What the hell have you done with my cousin you son of a bitch?" he said, eyeing Darien evilly. Darien kept smiling. "Oh, their back at my headquarters...who knows if they're dead or alive. Who cares anyway?" he said, sarcastically. CJ got really pissed off.  
  
He held him even tighter against the wall so that he was trying to choke Darien. Darien showed signs of hard breathing. "If you did ANYTHING to Rachel then I will have to kill you myself. And if you think I'm joking with that big smirk on your face, well then the next thing you will see, will be the fires of hell." He whispered.  
  
An angry look formed on Darien's face. Darien then held up a free hand and blew CJ to the other wall with his power. CJ crashed into a desk. He quickly got up to fight Darien. Darien headed towards him. CJ blew an energy ball at him, but Darien caught it. Darien smirked.  
  
"Looks like your powers can't hurt me...." he sighed. "Then again, it could be useful to me."  
  
Darien blew CJ's energy ball to CJ, so it hit him in the chest. CJ fell to the ground. Darien quickly kneeled next to him ,and sprinkled some of his powder onto CJ's face. He muttered something in a dead language, and then the powder on his face glowed.  
  
When the glowing stopped, CJ's eyes suddenly opened. CJ stood up, and his eyes were pure black. Darien laughed to himself. "CJ, you are to do as I command." He said. CJ nodded. "Yes." He said, his voice like a zombie's. CJ was hypnotized, hypnotized into evil.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Sorry again for the little mistake. Maggie, thank you so much for the nice reviews! Thank you EVERYONE for their nice review. You make me feel SOOOO special! More chaps later I guess..oh and Maggie, no you do not get Cole senior to yourself!! He's miiiiiiiiiiine too!!!! 


	12. The Battle Starts

"I will do whatever you please." Evil CJ said calmly. Darien couldn't help but smile. The brightness of his grin was glowing throughout the dark room. He was so proud of himself, that he wanted to gloat to Stephanos about it. CJ's eyes were pitch black, no white outlining. He barely blank and was staring straight at Darien. He was totally hypnotized. It's as if he was a zombie with a regular skin color.  
  
"As your new master, I order you to kill the people you call 'family'. Kill your mother, father, aunt, and your cousin. I don't want any mercy. And I'll deal with you and the others later. Just go, now and kill them." He said, taking advantage of their new power.  
  
"Yes." CJ replied. Darien opened the door and CJ walked though it. He was walking as if he were a robot. Darien followed behind him, whispering into his ear. "The first one is upstairs, sleeping. I want you to go up there silently, and kill her with one of your energy balls." He said. CJ nodded and kept walking. Up the stairs they went, and when they finally got there, CJ kicked the door open.  
  
Piper woke up suddenly from the couch. The loud sound of wood breaking always meant the same thing: demon. She had been sleeping for quite a long time. The stomach cramps were getting to her. Why did having a baby have to be this painful? She couldn't even begin to think what it was going to be like at birth. But, in the end, it would end up with a healthy, beautiful baby girl. She had Sam to prove for that.  
  
She turned around and saw CJ along with the evil warlock they had seen in the BOS. "CJ??" she asked confused. Many thoughts raced through her brain, as she thought of the many possibilities that could have happened. She noticed the total black in his eyes, and noticed that the warlock had been whispering commands in his ear. There was only ONE possibility for that. He was hypnotized.  
  
"CJ! Snap out of it! CJ you're being controlled by evil."  
  
"Must....kill...the witch." He said, in the same tone of voice, not stressing any syllable of his words, as a normal person would talk. Nothing would stop him now. "CJ, you can get over this. CJ!!!! Please!! That warlock is the enemy!! He is the one who you want to kill!" she pleaded.  
  
CJ formed a big blue energy ball in his hand, which was surrounded by electricity. Piper's eyes widened along with the ball. He was going to throw it at her. "I must kill the witch." He muttered again. Piper froze and she panicked. She didn't know what to do.  
  
She shot out her hands, to try to freeze or explode them, or anything but it wouldn't work. "Oh no. You're little powers don't work on me witch. I have created a little spell to protect me from the likes of you. So you are totally....helpless." Darien said. Piper's breathing became heavy.  
  
"PHOEBE!!!! COLE!! PAIGE!! ALEX!! LEO!!!! SAM!!! ANYBODY!!!" she screamed out to the broken attic door. Darien grinned, and whispered one final thing in CJ's ear. "Throw it."  
  
****  
  
Sam gulped half the water down from her water bottle. She was dehydrated big time. Cole drank his from beside her, even though he barely broke a sweat. "So, um." Cole muttered.  
  
"What?" Sam asked confused. Cole shrugged. "I don't know, I was just trying to strike up conversation. That's all."  
  
"Oh." Sam replied, nodding her head. She too was thinking of topics she could talk about with her unknown uncle. This was actually her first real heart to heart talk with him. She had never really known Cole, only from the stories her Aunts and Mother told her, and the blurry visions in her head from when he used to play with her.  
  
"I don't turn evil again in the future, do I?" he asks suddenly. Sam was interrupted in her train of thought. "Oh. No. In fact, you become like as nice as my dad. Very good with kids..."  
  
Cole nodded. Sam could tell that he was surprised with her last comment. She smiled to herself. Cole brought up another subject. "Um, how's work???" he asked.  
  
Then suddenly, Sam felt a sudden pain in her chest. Her breathing started to get ragged, she clutched her heart in pain. She had a bad feeling in the front of her mind and her body started aching all over. "Ahhhhh." Sam gasped, as if she was having a heart attack.  
  
Cole panicked and moved over to see if she was alright. "Sam? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong? Is work really that bad?" he asked in a nervous, worried voice. Sam shook her head slowly. She was still in pain. " I don't know. I have a bad feeling....my insides hurt, I feel like I'm having a heart attack or something. Something's wrong." She said, clutching her heart and shutting her eyes tight, to try and stop the pain.  
  
Then, she realized what was happening. "Oh no. Mom. MOM! SHE'S IN TROUBLE! QUICK, UNCLE COLE, SHIMMER TO THE ATTIC NOW!!" Sam screamed at him. Cole nodded quickly, grabbed her arm and then they disappeared into a blurry image.  
  
Sam and Cole arrived in the attic, Sam still on the floor, in pain. They arrived right in the middle. There, Cole and Sam saw sight of the commotion that was happening. They saw CJ and the evil warlock on one side, and Piper running away from energy balls on the other. They were caught in the middle of one energy ball.  
  
Cole ducked and it hit a table, and the table exploded into bits and pieces. Sam stood up, and dealt with the horrible and gaping pain she was going through. "Mom.....I'm coming!!" she said, still hadn't caught sight of CJ. She whirled around to see whoever was trying to kill her mother. She stopped in her tracks when she saw CJ, with his zombie like face, and a bright blue electric energy ball in his hand.  
  
"CJ??" she whispered. CJ blew the energy ball at Sam. "SAM!!!" Piper shouted from hiding spot. Sam was frozen still and couldn't move. Cole ran and pushed her, so that both of them would be on the floor and the energy ball would hit something else.  
  
"Dammit!" the warlock shouted. Sam looked up from her stomach down, on the floor position. "CJ? What the hell are you doing!! Stop!!!" Cole grabbed Sam, and dragged her to a cover spot. A big large table was hiding them from the CJ's energy balls. Piper hurried to go with them.  
  
"What's wrong with CJ?? Why is he blowing energy balls?? What the hell is going on??" Sam protested, practically breaking down into sobs. Her eyes were brimming with tears, as she looked at the evil being that took over her dear cousin's soul. "I don't know. There I was, taking a nap when the next thing I know, I'm trying to be murdered by my future nephew and an evil warlock!" she said sarcastically.  
  
Cole shook his head. "The warlock must have hypnotized him or something. It's not his anger this time. I can see it. Look at his eyes, they're pitch black. The warlock must have cast some kind of spell or he gave him a potion for this or something." He said, sadly.  
  
"What are we going to do??? We can't hurt him!!!" Sam said. Piper grabbed her into an embrace. "Shhhh. It's gonna be ok. We'll find a way out of this." Piper whispered. Cole fixed himself, so he would be ready to stand up. Piper looked up at him.  
  
"COLE? What are you doing? You're not going to actually go out there are you??" she whispered to him. Cole gave a big sigh. "I think I have a plan. If I can distract CJ, then you two can get the warlock ,and when the warlock is gone, CJ will be normal again."  
  
"How are we going to get the warlock?"  
  
"I...don't know. You guys are the witches. Figure it out."  
  
Piper and Sam nodded in agreement to the plan. Cole stood up. "Come on CJ! You want me? Come and get me!" he screamed at CJ. CJ turned to Cole, and a fireball appeared in his hand this time. Cole's eyes widened. He glanced over to Sam. "I didn't know he could throw fireballs!!" he whispered to Sam angrily. Sam gave Cole a said look with her eyes saying "Really sorry, but he can. Better watch out!"  
  
Cole turned back to CJ. CJ threw the fireball at him and if Cole hadn't ducked, he would have been incinerated. Cole stood back out and looked at the damage the fireball had done behind him. "That's my boy." He whispered. Piper and Sam stayed behind the large table that was protecting them. "Catch me if you can." Cole muttered, as he shimmered down to the living room.  
  
CJ, without Darien's command, shimmered out of the attic and into the living room. Darien looked around for CJ, not knowing where the two went. "WAIT!! We're not finished with the witches yet!!!" he screamed. Piper and Sam stood up from their table. "You got that right." Sam muttered. Both Piper and Sam headed towards Darien.  
  
Sam ran, and kicked Darien right in his stomach. Darien got pushed out of the doorway of the attic, then fell down the stairs to the second story. Piper and Sam ran down the stairs to beat him up more. Sam ran down in front of Piper, but when she got down to the 2nd story, she didn't see Darien on the floor. "What the...."  
  
Suddenly, Darien who was hiding behind her, hit her on the head with a glass vase. Sam collapsed to the floor, unconscious with blood trickling down her forehead. Piper ran to her side. "No! Sam!" She tried to remove Sam from her sleep. Darien waved his hands at Piper; his telekinesis made her crash into a wall. She collapsed on the floor as well.  
  
Darien laughed at himself, but then heard a muffled voice behind him. Phoebe had woken up from the strong hit that knocked her out. She heard all the action going on outside and knew that someone had attacked, but the door wouldn't open. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" she screamed. Darien laughed even more.  
  
Inside the prison bathroom she was locked in, Phoebe tried everything to break the door down. She tried kicking, punching, breaking it, but it wouldn't move. Darien walked up to the door and muttered, "You'll never get out. I cast a spell. Ha ha ha. You're little family, will be left here to die.  
  
Phoebe gave a frustrated groan. How was she going to get out of this mess? She needed to help Piper and Paige and CJ and Cole and everyone else. They could be in serious trouble. Suddenly, she had an idea.  
  
"Let Good magic reign over the black  
  
I cry the words to help restore  
  
Penetrate the evil spell  
  
And break down this door!!!" Phoebe cried, making the spell at the top of her head. Lucky for her, it worked. Darien hadn't realized what she had done, he was still laughing his head off and the evil he had done. Phoebe stepped back, raised her leg, and kicked the door down, putting all her force into that one hit.  
  
The wooden door broke, and shattered all on Darien. "Ahhh!" Darien screamed as the door quickly collapsed on him. Phoebe ran out, stepping over the evil warlock. She saw what happened to Piper, and Sam, both mother and daughter were knocked out and bleeding.  
  
"LEO!!! LEO???? COME ON LEO!" she screamed. A bright flash of swirling blue lights appeared in the back of her. "What?" Leo asked, his tone telling her that he had been doing something important. The tone quickly changed when he saw his future daughter and his wife laying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Piper! Sam!!" he cried out as he ran to Piper's side and held his glowing hands over Piper. "I don't get it? Why didn't the baby heal her??" Phoebe asked. Leo shrugged. "I guess she only got knocked out, the baby heals her from wounds and cuts only I think." He said. Piper gained consciousness and held her aching head.  
  
"Man. What happened?" she asked, her vision still blurry from the hard hit on the head. Leo smiled, kissed her quickly on the cheek and ran over to Sam. Phoebe helped Piper up to her feet. "I don't know exactly. Where's my son?" she asked. So much had been going on that Piper forgot that CJ and Cole were downstairs fighting.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Cole and CJ are downstairs. CJ got hypnotized or something by that warlock. He's doing whatever the warlock commands now." She said. Phoebe was shocked. "WHAT?"  
  
Sam gave a small groan from the background. Leo had just finished healing her. "What the....CJ!!!" she said suddenly. "What are we going to do? How are we going to unhypnotize him?" Phoebe asked. Piper shrugged.  
  
Leo went over to Piper and asked if she was ok. "Are you SURE you're not hurt?" he asked, stroking her hair. Piper smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine....just had a scare that's all." She said. They were about to kiss when they heard a sudden gasp from Sam. The warlock had broke from his sleep, and had Sam in a headlock, holding an athame at her neck.  
  
"Get OFF me..."she tried to say, but Darien had her in an uncomfortable position. She tried fighting him off but Darien had incredible strength. Both Piper and Leo had feeling they had never felt before. "Let GO of her!!!" Piper screamed at him.  
  
Darien smiled. "Come and get her." He said, before slitting her throat and letting go of her. Sam collapsed to the floor, her neck bleeding like crazy. She fell face down, and wasn't moving. Piper headed out to her but then an invisible like wall stopped her.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Sorry....as I said, my magic is very powerful. And it looks like none of your magic will help your little daughter now, as long as I keep this wall up." He said, laughing to himself once again.  
  
Sam just stayed on the floor, not moving, and her breathing was getting slower and slower. Her blood was spreading throughout their carpet, and Piper raced to think what they could do.  
  
A/N: Hahahah!! I finally got a cliffhanger on here. What shall happen next? Eh, I'll update later... Thanks for all your reviews everyone and remember!! You can never give TOO MANY review!! I have other fics people!! Would greatly appreciate it if you read and reviewed those too!! Stay tuned... 


	13. Revengeful Death

Sam lay on the floor, not moving and her breathing was getting slower and slower. Piper panicked in the situation and shook Leo. "Leo. What are we going to do? I cannot let Sam die...Leo! She's our daughter!!!" she screamed at him, her eyes dripping with tears. Leo looked as if he were about to break down and cry also. But, you could tell in his eyes that he was trying to stay strong.  
  
Leo stayed silent, and ran towards the wall. He touched it, but it sort of electrocuted him. Leo pulled his hand away quickly, trying to avoid the sharp pain that it gave his fingers. "This forcefield...there's absolutely no way of getting in." he said, with both a worried face and tone.  
  
"You have to do something!!!" Piper exclaimed, now officially in tears. Leo stared at Piper for a minute and thoughts raced through his mind, thinking of ways he could possibly go and get his future daughter.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien just laughed at himself. Piper and Leo weren't even paying attention to him anymore. He didn't want to kill Piper or Leo just yet, he wanted them to suffer and just watch their baby girl die. He shot a glance at the girl inside. She started to move.  
  
Sam turned around so that she would be on her back. She held the slit on her throat, and she felt the pain from the wound. Blood was pouring out of her neck, getting all over her hands. She opened her eyes and saw that everything had turned blue. She tried to move her head to the right so she could see if her mother was there.  
  
She had thought that it was just her, but now she realized that the warlock had put some kind of wall around her. They couldn't get to her and her mother was sobbing. 'No mom. Don't worry about me....I guess it's ok to die....' she wanted to say, but she couldn't have the strength to talk. It was just too painful. She felt her legs going numb, and slowing of her heartbeat.  
  
Piper watched her daughter try to move or to say something. She shook Leo harder. "DAMMIT LEO!!!! SAVE HER!!!!" she screamed at him. Leo tried to orb into the wall, but he just bounced off. Piper then felt a sudden pain in her abdomen. It felt that her insides were tearing apart, and she couldn't take it.  
  
She gasped in pain, clutching her stomach tight. She started to fall on her knees because the pain was so overwhelming. She could barely breath and then she finally fell. Leo realized what was happening and went over to Piper. "PIPER!!!"  
  
"Leo....the baby..ahhh..." she gasped. Leo then started to break down in tears. This couldn't be happening. His daughter was dying but he couldn't get to her, and now his wife could be in danger.  
  
Suddenly, Darien let out a gasp and fell to the floor. Phoebe had kicked his head from the behind. She started to beat him up some more, kick after kick, punch after punch. Darien rolled on the floor from the beatings and crashed into the wall, trying to breathe. The wall started to get lighter and lighter until it just finally disappeared. Phoebe bent down, her hands clutched to her knees from her tiredness.  
  
Leo glanced up to see that the wall had gone down, and he saw that his 25 year old daughter was lying on the floor, her hand covering her neck wound, and she was shaking uncontrollably. To save Piper, he had to save her too. He ran over to her, and put his hands above her neck. The same yellow glow shone on her face, healing her neck slowly.  
  
Phoebe ran over to Piper to comfort her. Leo was still over Sam, because the wound was taking a while to heal, but after a few minutes, she was all healed. Piper's pain stopped, as did Sam's. Sam slowly got to her feet, looking up at her father. His tear stained face looked down at her. Sam walked up to him, and embraced him like she had never done before.  
  
"I love you dad."  
  
****  
  
"CJ! YOU CAN FIGHT THIS!!!!" Cole screamed to his son, trying to avoid the fireballs hurling towards him. "SON, IT'S ME! YOUR-" he got cut off by a lamp suddenly exploding right next to him. Cole ducked out of the way and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
"FATHER!!!" he screamed, trying to catch his breath from all the running. When CJ finally stopped hurling fireballs, Cole managed to run up to him and he held CJ's wrists tight.  
  
"CJ, you know you can fight this. Please..." Cole gripped his wrists tight and tried to keep them in place. But CJ's strength seemed to have grown four times stronger. CJ kicked his father in the stomach, which sent Cole flying across the room. Cole shook his head and tried to stop his vision from blurring. CJ walked to him and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
CJ held him up and Cole started choking. Cole's hands tried to keep CJ's hands from choking him to death, but it was no use. He was too strong. Suddenly, they both heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"CJ!! STOP!!!!" Phoebe screamed out. She ran down the stairs towards them. CJ dropped Cole on the floor and turned to Phoebe. He formed a fireball in his hand and threw it to her. Phoebe screamed but Sam pushed her out of the way so that the fireball hit something else.  
  
Sam got off of Phoebe. "Be careful. He'll stop at nothing to try and kill us," she said quickly. Phoebe nodded. "Thanks Sam." Phoebe got onto her feet and tried to talk to CJ. "CJ! You are hypnotized! You're stronger than this! Snap out of it!!!" she screamed.  
  
CJ was about to throw another fireball until Cole jumped on top of CJ so that the fireball would disappear. He pinned CJ to the ground, but he couldn't hold him there for long. Cole put all his strength into it. He glanced up at Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Sam. "What are we going to do??" he said, holding him to the ground.  
  
Sam raced to think what they could do to save CJ. A chill suddenly ran through her spine. She turned around slowly to Piper and Leo. "Where's..Alex?" she asked, realizing that he wasn't there the whole time. She hadn't heard from him since he had gone upstairs to take a breather.  
  
Piper realized that Paige and Rachel was missing too. "Oh my god. Paige and Rachel...we haven't heard from them. Paige...Rachel said...oh my god..." she gasped, her hand covering her mouth.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted by the sudden crash from the living room. Cole had crashed into the fireplace by another powerful kick from CJ. To make it worse, another warlock that looked exactly like the one upstairs blinked in next to him. He looked around and saw CJ and knew that his brother had already turned him evil.  
  
Sam saw the warlock first. "AH! WARLOCK!" she screamed as she pointed to him. Everyone else turned to the warlock. Piper shot out her hands to freeze him but they wouldn't freeze. "Dammit, everyone's immune to my powers these days!!" she said in frustration. Phoebe and Sam went to go fight him while Cole was still left with CJ.  
  
Piper and Leo stood on the sidelines, waiting to see if they could help in any way that they can.  
  
Phoebe and Sam ran to Stephanos. Stephanos stood, prepared for any kind of attack, but not this one. Phoebe held out both of her hands and Sam jumped on her hands to get a big hovering start to kick Stephanos in the face. Stephanos backed away from the sharp pain that he felt.  
  
Phoebe ran and kicked him stomach. Sam flipped and kicked his head again. Stephanos leaned against the wall, helpless on what they were doing to him. Phoebe started punching him in the stomach more and more. Sam made her step aside so she kicked him in the face, the chest and then she kicked him his....private spot. (hee hee)  
  
Stephanos fell to the floor groaning in pain. Sam stood over him and took him by the neck. "Where is my brother??" she screamed at him. Stephanos spit at her. "Ewwww, disgusting!!" Sam screamed at his face and punched him again.  
  
"Bitch...." he muttered. Then he blew them away to the other side of the room with his telekinesis. Sam crashed into the wall of the staircase. Phoebe crashed into a cabinet. Leo saw this and ran over to them to heal them. Phoebe's was the worst case so he went over to her first.  
  
Cole kept fighting CJ and trying to avoid taking physical action. He didn't want to hurt Phoebe, but he had to keep him from hurting anyone. Suddenly, Darien was at the top of the stairs.  
  
"STOP!" he screamed. Stephanos looked up at him. CJ stopped fighting Cole. Everyone in the room looked up at him. He smiled a little through his cut lip. Stephanos blinked right next to him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON, MY NEICE, AND MY SISTER???" Piper screamed at him. Leo was still healing Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, they're all tied up." Stephanos muttered, laughing. Piper's fists clenched in anger. CJ stood still while Cole examined him. "What the hell..." he mumbled, seeing that CJ looked like a still robot.  
  
"It's no use. I told you, he's under a SPELL now. You can't break it unless WE do, or you kill us, which is highly unlikely." Darien said. They smiled and looked and each other. "Let's kill some charmed dirt." Darien muttered. Stephanos nodded and then they blinked.  
  
Piper looked around the room, looking for them. Cole took his mind off CJ, and looked for the warlocks too. They started blinking everywhere, to confuse them. Behind them, in front of them, to their side.  
  
"Are we here?"  
  
"Or here."  
  
"Maybe here."  
  
"Or it could be here."  
  
Both warlocks tantalized with their brains. They started blinking and hitting them at the same time. Piper got kicked in the face. Cole got hit in the head. Over and over again. They were too fast for them to hit. And then they stopped.  
  
"Kill them..." Darien whispered to Stephanos. Stephanos nodded again and an athame appeared in his hands. He headed towards Piper and threw it towards her. Piper looked at the athame headed towards her. It was going to hit her, but Sam jumped in the way and grabbed it in mid air.  
  
Both brothers were surprised at what happened and were unaware on what would happen next. Piper looked at Sam, surprised because she thought that she was unconscious. Sam looked back at her and gave her a warm look and then threw the athame at Stephanos. It stabbed him in the stomach.  
  
Stephanos gasped, and fell to the floor. Darien caught him. "Stephanos...." he whispered. He was shocked that his brother was hit. Stephanos looked at his blood dripping down onto his hands. Darien took the athame out of him and they were on the floor.  
  
Phoebe was up now, and she ran to Cole, where they looked if CJ was doing ok. Leo ran over to Piper, who was still surprised at the sudden save. Three of them hugged each other, glad that they were still alive and standing. Piper held Sam tight, thankful for the deed she had done.  
  
"Darien." Stephanos whispered. Darien stared at his dying brother. "Live well, my brother. I'm sorry I failed you." He said, choking on his every word. Darien shook his head. "No.."  
  
Then he felt Stephanos go limp in his hands, and Stephanos disappeared. Darien looked at his blood covered hands, and couldn't believe what just happened. His empty hands turned into red fists of anger. He stared at Piper, Leo and Sam.  
  
"You are going to pay." He whispered. The three let go of their hug and got ready to fight.  
  
"Come on! You want to fight?? Let's go then!!" Sam screamed at him. Darien shook his head. He was over with little childish games. "You killed my brother. Now, I'll kill yours." He muttered, and started to smile. Sam's face went pale as Darien blinked CJ and him out of the manor.  
  
"Oh my god." Was all that Sam could say before she fell to her knees.  
  
~-~-~-~- A/N: Ok...I finally got the 13th or 14th I can't even remember, chapter up. Sorry for the long delay, I'm juggling like 5 at once so it was kind of hard sitting down to write this one because I didn't want the other ideas to disappear from my head. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews!! Especially to my best reviewer...!swt_angel! Or something like that. You're really sweet. Ok, I think I'll post the next chaps later. Stay tuned! 


	14. A Life for a Life

Sam tried to breathe. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' she thought. The thought of her causing her own brother's death was horrifying. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Oh my god..." Sam whispered as she broke into tears and buried her head in her hands. Piper sat next to her and hugged her. "Sam, it's going to be ok..We'll find him..."  
  
"I caused my brother's death....I killed him. He's going to die because of me."  
  
"That's not true Sam. We are going to find Alex and Paige and Rachel before he even gets a chance to touch them. We won't let them die." Leo said, trying to comfort her. Sam shook her head in denial.  
  
"No...It's never going to be ok....first Mom, then Dad. Then everyone else and now it's going to be Alex. I can't take this...I can't. Oh god...."  
  
While Sam was grieving, Cole walked over to Phoebe. Her look was blank, and she didn't exactly know what to do. Cole stood in front of her and held her shoulders. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm...fine." Phoebe hesitated. She didn't want to look up at him. Now that she knew they were destined to be together, she didn't know what to think. "Are you sure?" he asked again, acting like a really worried being. Phoebe shook her head and pushed him awa.y  
  
"Cole, stop."  
  
"What? What am I doing?"  
  
"We may be destined to be together in the future, and we may be destined to have a beautiful, handsome baby boy, but right now, things are not changing yet. I'm still pissed at you, I still want to be alone, I still want some time alone. Don't make this harder than it already is."  
  
"But Phoebe...I..."  
  
Phoebe laid a hand over his mouth. "Stop. Just, I don't want to hear anything anymore...."  
  
Cole nodded and stepped away. He felt hurt by the cruel things she said in an angry tone but he decided to deal with it. Things would get better, he encouraged himself. It would just take some time.  
  
Sam paced back and forth, her tears still raining down her cheeks. Piper and Leo tried to calm her down but it was no use. She was so nervous and she was breaking down. "Oh god, Oh god, Oh god." she kept whispering to herself.  
  
She reached into her back pants pocket, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She took one out of the pack and practically shoved it in her mouth. She looked around her pockets for a lighter. Piper looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"What the HELL is that in your mouth?"  
  
Sam looked up at her startled. She looked down at the cigarette in her mouth and looked back at Piper. She said nothing and kept searching for her lighter. "You smoke?? My daughter SMOKES?" Piper screamed angrily at her. Sam shrugged. "I started when Dad died." She said calmly.  
  
Piper wasn't happy at all. "I don't care what you're reason is. Why the hell did you start smoking? Did you KNOW how deadly those things are to your lungs? I want you to quit right NOW!"  
  
"You're not the boss of me!"  
  
"Oh, who says I'm not???"  
  
Sam ignored Piper and found the lighter in one of her pockets. She nervously tried to start the lighter, but her hands were too shaky. "Come on..." She mumbled with the cigarette still in her mouth. Piper glanced over to Leo with angry eyes. Leo looked scared, but then knew what to do.  
  
Leo walked up to Sam, snatched the cigarette out of her mouth, threw it on the floor and stomped on it so that it would be crushed. "No smoking for you honey." He said, his eyes sympathetic.  
  
Sam sighed and tried to gain control over her haywire emotions. She shoved the lighter and pack of cigarettes back into her back pocket. While she did that, she felt a small pouch there. She grabbed it and took it out. The pouch was made of brown leather, and it was old and worn out. She knew exactly what it was. She paused to stare at the old pouch. Her father had given it to her the day after her mother had died. It was something, that she never had to use before. She couldn't figure out how it got to her pants pocket. Maybe she had put it there for good lucky? She couldn't seem to remember anything.  
  
"Sam? Sam honey?" Piper said, trying to bring Sam back to reality. Sam looked up suddenly and stuffed the pouch back in her pocket. "What are we going to do mom?"  
  
Piper thought for a minute. She called Phoebe and Cole over. They were gathered around in a circle. "Ok people. Leo and Cole: Try to sense for anything and try to look for them. Sam: You hit the book for anything. Phoebe: You make the vanquishing spell. The warlocks are shapeshifters, so try to remember that. And me? I shall go scry. Now people, we can't panic. We have to stay strong and we have to keep a positive thought in our minds. We are going to save them. Ok?" she said, as if she were a drill instructor.  
  
Everyone nodded his or her heads. Sam nodded hers slowly, still negative thoughts raced through her brain cells. "Break!" Piper said jokingly. Leo orbed out. Cole shimmered out. The three witches ran to the attic. They all got down to work.  
  
****  
  
Rachel kicked another small pebble on the ground to her cousin. "Alex! Wake freaking up!" she screamed at him. They weren't that far from each other, but Paige and Rachel were stuck. Alex laid face down on the floor, still unconscious from the blow he suffered to his head. Paige stopped her.  
  
"Let me try." She said with confidence in her voice. Paige faced Alex and recited:  
  
"Let this be no mix-up.  
  
Evil has struck and has caused a big break up.  
  
Need him now, need to round up.  
  
Wake him up, now wake him up!!!"  
  
Paige screamed the spell that she made at the top of her head. Bright white lights swirled over Alex's head and then the mother and daughter heard a small groan. Rachel smiled. "Wow. Nice spell."  
  
"Not really. I've done better." Paige said. Rachel let out a small laugh as they patiently waited for Alex to come around. Alex let out a small grunt and pulled his face from the ground. "Huh?"  
  
"Alex! You dork! You got hit by the warlock and now we're in some kind of realm...." Rachel said to him. Alex got himself up. He was struggling, since his hands were tied by magical bindings behind his back. "Rachel? Aunt Paige?" he whispered. He squinted in the darkness so he could see the two.  
  
"What the heck? Aunt PAIGE! You freaking hit me! Where the hell are we? Why'd you hit me? I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed in a whiny, complaining voice. Paige looked at him in a weird way and lifted an eyebrow. "No I didn't. I was here the whole time...it was probably that stupid shapeshifter warlock. Darnit, when I get my hands on him..."  
  
"So we got kidnapped??" Alex asked. Rachel nodded slowly. Alex shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time." He said in a casual voice. "I'm sure Sam and them will save us. And you know how CJ is. He'll stop at nothing to find us."  
  
Rachel nodded and smiled. She tried to glance back at her mother. "See? What did I tell you? Sam and CJ always come to help. They never stop! We love each other more than anything!" she said with a grin. Paige laughed at her immaturity. Rachel got an idea.  
  
"Hey Alex! Remember those times when you and Sam communicated telepathically??" she said. Alex thought for a moment. "Yeah...why?"  
  
"Why don't you try doing it now to tell them that we're ok and where we are?"  
  
"I can't exactly do it on my own. It just kind of happens in times of need."  
  
"What the HECK do you call this??? A get together party?" Paige said sarcastically. Alex grinned. "Boy, you two are mother and daughter..." He muttered. He gave a big sigh, closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
"Sam...Sam can you hear me. It's Alex. Sam..SAM.." he thought hard in his head.  
  
****  
  
"I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." She casually said to Phoebe and Piper. Piper nodded and went back to her scrying. She climbed down the stairs from the attic to the second story. She ran to the bathroom and shut the door tight.  
  
She nervously reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cigarettes and lighter. She couldn't take the urge to just smoke. In times like this she couldn't help but smoke a cigarette to help calm her down. She lit the end of the cigarette in her mouth and puffs of smoke started coming from the cigarette.  
  
She sat down on the closed toilet bowl, breathing the smoke into her lungs. Sure, it tasted bad, but she got used to it. After all the hell she'd been through, she smoked enough cigarettes to feed at least 20 packs to 20 people. It was a little something to get her away.  
  
She stared straight ahead of her, just smoking. She pulled the old leather pouch out of her back pocket to observe it. It was a pouch of memory dust. She still tried to remember how it had gotten into her pocket, but she didn't know if it was the cigarettes or everything that was going on, but lately she had been having bad memory of things.  
  
The pouch. She had had it since the day after her mother died. She kept it close to her, since it was the only things she had of her father. It was like a whitelighter to whitelighter gift. She had to use it only in times of a really bad situation. She had never used it before but always kept it in her pocket when she was a kid.  
  
She stared at it for a while, but then heard a sudden calling.  
  
"Sam. Sam...Are you there? Please Sam..." it said. Like a little whisper in her head. Alex?  
  
They were communicating telepathically. It was something that they had to share. But they didn't really have control over it. She put her cigarette down and closed her eyes.  
  
"Alex...Alex. Where are you? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Sam. I miss you. I don't know where I am. Paige and Rachel are here with me. A warlock kidnapped us. There are twin warlocks..."  
  
"I know. I know. I killed one of them already, and the other one is on his way back. You have to be careful Alex. He's mad. Just don't get hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine. But you have to come and find us. We have some sort of magical bindings on our hands so we can't get out. These warlocks are powerful...."  
  
"We fought them in the manor but they went away."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. I had a real close call, but Dad came in time."  
  
"Dad...That's really cool. Just come and find us. I don't even know where we are. We are in some kind of realm. Remember in the BOS, it said that these warlocks were especially good at making portals to other realms so they can hide out there? I think we're in one."  
  
"Don't worry. I swear we'll find you. I'm coming. I promise."  
  
"Don't promise. Promises are pain, remember? Our motto sis...Hurry please."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
"Hey wait, CJ's here. Yes! You guys did come after all! But where are you? Are you still at the manor?"  
  
"No....Alex! Alex!! Don't go to him! He turned evil! He's under a spell...ALEX!" she screamed in her head. She opened her eyes and tears came down her cheeks. They had lost the connection. The last word that she heard in her head was: "Help."  
  
****  
  
"CJ! I knew you would come! We all knew you would come! Where's Sam? Where's Piper and Phoebe??" Rachel exclaimed once she saw her cousin come from the shadows. CJ didn't talk. His face was blank. "CJ?"  
  
Alex was talking with Sam when he saw CJ. He grinned as hope glimmered in his eyes. "CJ!" he exclaimed. Sam was trying to say something to him but he wasn't really paying attention. CJ remained silent, but somebody came from behind him. One of the warlocks.  
  
The warlock smiled and laughed. "Oh, you charmed ones are quite the animals aren't you?" he whispered.  
  
"What did you do to CJ???" Rachel exclaimed. The warlock had an athame appear in his hand. He walked slowly to Paige and Rachel and slid the athame across Rachel's neck. She felt a chill from the icy cold metal that touched her skin. "I did a little magic of my own." He said as he kept toying with the athame around Rachel.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Paige exclaimed, trying to get free from her bindings. The warlock turned to Paige. "Relax. It's not you I'm after." He said slyly. He walked over to Alex.  
  
"Say hi to my brother in the afterlife for me." He said as he held the athame in his hands in front of Alex's face. Alex's fear rose in his body. His breathing started getting heavier and heavier. He was scared to his life. He wasn't going to do it....was he. "Sam, Help." He thought in his mind.  
  
Darien stabbed the Alex in the stomach with the athame and Alex gave a little gasp.  
  
"ALEX!!!" Rachel screamed in tears.  
  
A/N: I'm getting good at cliffhangers. Don't blame me!! I'm learning it from all the other authors I like that don't update for a long time and leave ME with the cliffhanger!! Hee hee. Well, I'll update soon ok? Gotta get through school first... 


	15. Slipping Away

Piper kept swinging the crystal around and around over the big map of the city of San Francisco. Her hand grew tired after a while, but she kept going. She had to keep going. It was for her sister, her niece, her nephew, and worse, her son could be in danger. She encouraged herself to keep herself awake so she could concentrate and focus on finding her family. The pregnancy symptoms got to her more and more everyday. She hated it.  
  
Phoebe sat thinking, leaning on the small table. She wanted to sleep, but kept herself up. It had to be at least 2 in the morning already. But heck, that was what 5 years of being a witch, fighting demons and protecting innocents brought you right? She had only gotten little parts and pieces to the vanquishing potion. She had so many cautions in her mind. What if the warlock was immune to it? What if the warlock deflected it some how? And then what would happen?  
  
Both the Halliwell sisters grew weary, but both were just as strong to fight it. The silence in the room stayed, as the two got back to their work. Just a sigh here, and a cough there, but other than that, pure silence.  
  
Suddenly, the loud bursting of the attic door startled the two sisters. Sam came in, her tears running down her face once again, and it seemed like she was hyperventilating. "Sam?" Piper said, her worries rising once again. Sam fell to her knees on the floor. She could barely breathe. Her eyes were pure red.  
  
Phoebe ran over to her. Piper kneeled down next to her and embraced her. She rocked her a bit, rubbing her back so that she would feel better. "Sam...honey..what happened??" Piper said into her ear. Sam tried to talk through her tears.  
  
"Alex....he..we..telepathically....help..." Sam tried to say. She could barely talk through her crying. She couldn't lose Alex. She couldn't. She was the only thing she had left. It was her job to protect Alex. It was her duty. He was her little brother. He counted and relied on her for protection. He couldn't die.  
  
Phoebe dried Sam's tears. "Sam, honey. What do you mean? What happened when you went downstairs? Did you get some kind of premonition? Did something happen? Please...tell us."  
  
Sam cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes. "Alex. We communicated telepathically downstairs. He's in trouble.."  
  
"Did he tell you where they were?" Piper asked anxiously. Sam shook her head. "No..he...Mom..I can't let him die!" she screamed before she broke down in tears once again. Piper shushed her down. "Hey, it's going to be ok. What happened at the end of your communication? Why do you think that he's in trouble?"  
  
"I don't KNOW what happened? All he whispered was "help", and then I lost connection, and it sounded like he was wounded or something! I just don't know! I can't take this...." she said, in the middle of her nervous breakdown.  
  
Piper kept comforting her daughter and she motioned to Phoebe to call Leo and Cole. Phoebe saw her message and nodded.  
  
"LEO!! COLE!! Come on! WE NEED YOU GUYS!! COLE?? LEO!!!" she screamed out loud, staring at the ceiling. Cole appeared in a blur, as he shimmered into the attic. Beside him, swirling blue and white lights appeared and in a second, Leo appeared.  
  
"What's wrong? Did another demon attack?" Leo asked nervously. It was amazing how much the Halliwell family worries each day. Leo eyed Sam grieving on the floor. Piper looked at him, still embracing Sam.  
  
"Leo, Alex is in trouble. We have to find them, now. I tried scrying for them, but it just wouldn't work. I swung the crystal around the whole map like 5 times but it just wouldn't work." She said. Sam had her arms around Piper now, hiding her face from everyone. She just couldn't stop crying. The pain was too much for her to handle. She had had too much pain over the majority of the years in her life.  
  
"Can you try again? I can't get a read on them either. If they're in a portal, then that means Cole and I can't sense them..." He said. Cole nodded in agreement. Phoebe stood up and walked over to the map. "I'll do it."  
  
"Wait, how are you? You can't scry for warlocks." Cole said. Phoebe started getting the things ready. "I'm not going to scry for the warlocks, I'm going to scry for Paige, Rachel and Alex." She reassured him. Cole nodded and turned to look how Sam was doing.  
  
Piper was still rocking her, rubbing her back so it would make her feel better. "Shhhhhh, it's gonna be ok Sam. We'll make it better...we're gonna find him."  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Cole asked Piper. Piper shook her head. "I don't know Cole. I don't know if I'll be ok either if we don't find Alex or Paige or Rachel....." she said, embracing her daughter. Piper looked down at her. Even though she was 25, she seemed as if she were 12. She felt so small in her arms, and all Piper wanted to do was protect her. She only wished that her son were in her arms as well.  
  
The sudden banging of the crystal startled all four of them. "Found them." Phoebe said, as she wrote down the location on a piece of scrap paper. Sam and Piper stood up and held Leo as they orbed out to the location. Phoebe stood staring at Cole as he held out his hand.  
  
"Well?" he asked, his arm still extended out to her. Phoebe tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Cole, I don't want CJ to die." She whispered.  
  
"I know baby. I don't either." He said. "Now come on, let's go." He walked towards her. Phoebe glared at him suspiciously. "Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Do you care about him? Sometimes, that voice of yours tells me that you're just pretending to care about him to get to me."  
  
"What?? You KNOW I would never do that. He's my son too Phoebe." He argued. Phoebe still glared at him the same way she stared at him when she had betrayed him and vanquished him when he was the Source. "Phoebe..." He pleaded.  
  
"You're just not convincing me enough Cole. I still think that you have evil inside of you and you're plotting something to get me back for to kill us."  
  
"Jesus Christ Phoebe!! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not evil anymore?? So many times I saved yours, and your sister's lives. I'm not going to hurt you. Why did you see that in me before and you don't see it in me now?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because several times you tried to KILL me and my sisters and you were the SOURCE for months and you put me through the hell with BABY LUCIFER."  
  
"That was before. I was possessed by the Source for pete's sake! That wasn't really me. The real me is now. I still love you and by the way you're acting all bitchy now I don't know why the heck I still do!!! I've sacrificed everything for you!! And if you say one thing like I don't care about my little boy in there, well then you're damn straight wrong!! You don't know how it felt when he told me that he was my son. To know that I actually succeeded in winning you over. To know that we loved each other enough to even HAVE a son. To know that I actually become a father in the future. I never thought that would happen Phoebe. Never. And it felt good to know that I actually did something GOOD in my life." He screamed at her.  
  
Phoebe was startled. Never in her life had she heard Cole so serious. He actually cared about CJ. She had totally stereotyped him and she felt terrible inside. "Cole.."  
  
But Cole was sick of it. "Save it. We'll talk later." He snapped as he grabbed her wrist and shimmered out of the attic.  
  
****  
  
Darien gripped the handle of the small, ceremonial dagger that entered the teenager's stomach. Alex gasped in fear, as he stared at the man who was eye to eye with him. Darien smiled at him. "How does it feel to be stabbed? Not a pleasant feeling is it? If my brother has to suffer and you'll suffer too...." he said.  
  
Alex was breathing heavily and still glared at Darien. "I'm sure he was quite the bitch, just like his twin." Alex whispered. Darien frowned at him and quickly took the athame out of his stomach. Alex gave another gasp before he fell down to the floor. As Darien backed away from him, he waved his hands quickly. The neon bindings disappeared from Alex's wrist as he fell to the floor. "No need for those anymore." Darien smirked.  
  
Darien walked over to Rachel, who was now in tears and Paige. He pointed the athame at both Rachel and Paige and whispered: "You don't want to be next." Rachel tried to get out of her bindings. "You sick sorry bastard. Heal him or something. NOW." She said, her tone full of anger and hate. Darien wasn't even smiling anymore. This wasn't one big joke to him anymore. His brother was killed, and now he was going to do everything in his power to avenge him.  
  
He backed away from her, sick of all the curses they've given him. He was tired of all the hard times they've given him and his brother. They are going to have to pay. Every single one of them. He walked over to the shadows, and disappeared. Rachel gave up on trying to get out of her bindings and just sat and cried.  
  
She buried her head into her knees and cried on them. She didn't know what to do. Her cousin was dying. The cousin that was practically like a brother to her could actually die. And there was nothing she could do to help him. Nothing at all.  
  
She couldn't bear to look at him lying on the floor, so helpless. His breathing was getting slower and slower and his blood was forming a puddle right beside him. She didn't know who to turn to. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"Mom....what are we going to do?? We can't sit here and watch Alex DIE!!!" she cried. Paige felt helpless. She didn't know what to do in this situation either. Her thoughts raced to think of some way she could help but she just had no ideas. "I'm sure Piper and Leo will come....they'll heal him. I'm really sure they will...."  
  
"But what if they don't? What if they never track us?? What if it's too late now??" she pleaded.  
  
"No, you can't think like that. They will come. Don't think negatively like that. You're a Halliwell, and you have to stay strong. They're going to come..." She said sternly. Rachel went back to her crying. 'You guys better come..' Paige thought in her head.  
  
Suddenly, both girls were startled by a sudden gasp Alex had made. They heard him groan a little and both their heads turned to look at him. There, Alex turned over from his face-down position and slowly turned around so he was laying on his back. "ALEX? Are you ok???" Rachel screamed at him. Alex was still breathing raggedly, his hands were clenched on his wound. Blood was staining his hands quickly as it poured out of the stab in his stomach. He stared at it for a few seconds, and fixed himself so he would be in a less comfortable position.  
  
"Alex? Alex, are you ok?" Paige repeated. Alex nodded. "I'm good. Nothing like having an athame stab in my abdomen." He said sarcastically, breathing between each word. "Alex, hold on. Sam's gonna come. Piper and everyone else are going to come and we're gonna heal you, I promise." Paige reassured him. Alex nodded again.  
  
"I'll try." He whispered.  
  
"Alex, I don't want you to fucking try. You better freaking hold on or I swear...." Rachel cried at him. Alex gave a small laugh. "I'll hold on, I'll hold on." He whispered back. You could tell by his voice that he was getting weaker and weaker. He was slipping away fast, and both Rachel and Paige didn't want to admit it. Neither did Alex.  
  
****  
  
Cole and Phoebe shimmered into a dark alley. Piper, Sam and Leo were already there. Sam and Leo seemed to be feeling around on the walls and pipes. "What took you so long?" Piper asked. Cole glanced at Phoebe. "Just a little talk. Now what are we up to?" he said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
Piper was suspicious about what had happened back at the manor but decided to drop it and concentrate at the situation at hand. "Sam and Leo are searching around for the entrance to the portal. Leo says that portals are like time ripples. It's like this door or something hidden within another thing. Since we tracked Paige, Alex and Rachel here, then we think that there might be some invisible door in one of these walls." She said.  
  
Cole and Phoebe nodded and went to go help for the portal. Sam felt around the wall she was at. Brick by brick, she checked every single part of the wall. She didn't want to miss anything. She just had to save Alex. She just had to. If she didn't, then she didn't have any use living either.  
  
A sudden pull of her hand startled her. The wall she was touching wasn't solid anymore. Her hand was going right through it. 'This must be it.' She thought. "I found it!!" she screamed out. Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Cole stopped their searching and ran over to her. Four of them stood behind Sam as she slowly looked back at them.  
  
"Are we ready?" she asked, gulping down her saliva as a sign of nervousness. Piper gave her a warm look and nodded. "Go on ahead honey." She said reassuringly. Sam nodded and took a deep breath. She stared at the brick wall, and slowly stepped towards it.  
  
She was startled by the sight of a sudden dark room. She squinted to see if anyone was there. There was barely any light, except a few spotlights from the ceiling. Then she saw two figures in ahead of her. They were sitting and down, and were back to back. "RACHEL!!" she screamed, happy to see her cousin. The girl turned to her and even from far away, could she see the grin on her face. "Sam!!" she cried. Sam looked in the back of her and called to Piper and the others.  
  
"Come in!! They're here!!" she cried, her voice sparking with hope. She saw the other four come into the room. They too, were startled by the sudden sight of the dark room. Sam also saw her little brother, leaning against a corner of a wall, his shirt was bloody and he was wounded. "Alex?? Dad!! Help Alex! He's hurt." He screamed to Leo.  
  
She started to run towards him, fast. Alex looked up at her and smiled. "Sam..." He whispered as he saw a blurry image of his sister running towards him. Sam smiled and ran even faster. When she finally came within at least 15 feet of him, she suddenly got shocked by some electrical force and got thrown to the other side of the room where she started.  
  
"SAM!!" Rachel cried. They were all surprised at the sudden forcefield that had electrified Sam. Piper and Phoebe went to see how Sam was. Cole and Leo stepped closer to see what happened. Then, another shadow joined them in the portal. It was clapping.  
  
"Bravo. Bravo. It took you only 72 minutes to find me and your dear family members." Darien said as he came out of the shadows. He raised his hands up and now the forcefields were visible to Leo and Cole. A blue wall was blocking Rachel, Paige and Alex from the other five.  
  
"And now my revenge starts." Darien said slyly, as another slick smile appeared across his face.  
  
A/N: gahhh. More soon ok? Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't that good but twas the best I could do for now. I think I'll update sometime later or tomorrow. Sorry it's taking so long to finish, I'm working on this other Charmed fic too. Well, cyaz. 


	16. A Long WellFought Battle

A/N: I finally know how to put this thing in to html!! I'm so proud of myself……*pats self on the back* yaaa!! So…I'm finally gonna try to finish this….I only have a few chapters to go……so that's cool! And its winter break so I actually might finish this before school starts…..for the holiday season! HA! Whatever…..on to the show! 

****

A Given Chance- _Chapter 16 ---------look! It's bold!!!_

"And now my revenge starts." Darien said slyly, as another slick smile appeared across his face. Sam shook her head from the shock she just had from the electrocution. Piper and Phoebe were over her, checking if she needed some healing, but there were no wounds visible to their eyes. Leo and Cole stood their ground as they faced the evil warlock and his mesmerizing, evil   
eyes. Leo glanced over to his son as he lay on the floor, bleeding away. "Alex! Hold on son!" he screamed, hoping that Alex would hear. It seemed that Alex did because he lifted his hand and formed a thumb up sign to show that he would, and would try to hold on.

"Oh please, he'll be dead in a matter of minutes……..and there's nothing you can do now. These walls will hold as long as I'm standing……..and trust me. There is no way that you suckers are going to beat me today. Not ever. I came here to succeed, and that's what I'll do, with or without my brother." Darien said to the two. He raised his hand and formed a small electrical energy   
ball and threw it at Leo. Leo gasped, but being too slow for the speeding ball of light, he got hit by it and got flown to the other side of the room, and slammed into a wall. Piper heard his cries, and looked up to see that her husband was unconscious. She ran over to him, worried that he would never wake up.

Sam took a deep breath and stood up, her muscles aching all over her body. She was hurt bad, but took all her strength to get up and went to face Darien. She wouldn't let any of her family die today. Phoebe stood by her and was looking at Cole, seeing that he was dodging many energy balls that were thrown from Darien. She sighed and turned to Sam. 

"You ready? We're going to take everyone down one by one. Piper and Leo are going to stay in the back, we have to protect her because we can't let anything happen to you, and Leo has to stay back in case he has to heal. Cole and I are going to take out Darien, while you are going to figure out a way to get Alex, Rachel and Paige. Ok?" she said, reviewing her plan to beat the   
evil.

"How are you going to take him out? Do you have a strategy?" Sam asked. Phoebe shrugged. "Sometimes you just have to wing it." She said with a smile and the two of them headed over to Cole so they could help him defeat the warlock. Darien saw this and smiled. "Aww, the wife wants to help her husband out. How cute. Well, maybe it won't be so easy when the two parents have to fight their only kid. CJ???" he called out.

Suddenly, CJ came from the shadows, a sword in his hand. He looked evilly at Cole and Phoebe. Darien smiled as he saw his loyal servant come from the darkness. "CJ? Kill them will you?" he said, grinning. CJ nodded and ran at Cole with the sword. Both Phoebe and Cole and shocked eyes, and they tried to avoid his attacks. CJ swung at Cole and Cole stood his ground,   
blocking the swings. Then Cole grabbed CJ's wrist and managed to get CJ to drop the sword by twisting his wrist. CJ dropped the sword, and Cole kicked it so it would go to a deserted corner. Cole then grabbed CJ from the behind and held him down, so that he wouldn't be able to move. Cole struggled, holding his powerful son to the ground.

"Cole? What are we going to do!! We can't hurt him!!! He's our little boy!" Phoebe shouted as he tried to hold CJ down by his legs. Cole glanced at CJ and then to Phoebe. "I don't know Phoebe……." He said, with struggle in his voice. "I don't know." Then since Cole and Phoebe didn't have a good grip on CJ and because the powder Darien sprinkled on him made him 10x stronger, Cole got kicked to the other side of the room and Phoebe got pushed aside. CJ stood up, his eyes a fiery red and his muscles going tense.

Meanwhile, Sam was looking around, if something would just get rid of the force fields, then Leo could heal Alex and maybe they could all vanquish this ass together without worrying of any funerals we would have to hold. Rachel looked at her worryingly. "Sam I'm scared." She muttered. Sam sighed. "I'm gonna get you guys out hon…..I promise." She said reassuringly. Rachel half-smiled but still had an ounce of worry in her tone. Sam smiled at her for a minute until she saw Rachel's face turn pale. "SAM! Watch out!!" she screamed.

She was suddenly grabbed from behind; Darien's muscular arm was wrapped around her neck, choking Sam to death. She gasped, and tried to take breaths once in a while but it was hard. She held his arms, trying to pull them off of her neck so she could at least get a breath of fresh air, but her strength didn't amount to his. She was strong, but not strong enough. Darien chuckled as he held her tightly, knowing that in a matter of minutes, she would have to give up and she would pass out and die! Sam was slipping away slowly, but thought about her promises, and decided she wouldn't be like her mother and break them. She screamed, holding on the to Darien's big arms and as hard as she could, lifted her foot and slammed Darien's foot with her heel.

Darien gasped in pain, letting go of Sam. He held his foot and closed his eyes and bit his lip to transfer the pain. "Dammit woman…….god!" he screamed, breathing hard from the slam. Sam breathed the fresh air, and regained her strength as she rubbed her neck. It was red and bruised from Darien's arm, but she decided to stand the pain and she turned to Darien. He was still whining like a baby from the slam she had given him. She glared at him and shook her   
head. "That's it. You kidnap my family, posed as my little cousin, turn my other cousin into your slave, slit my neck, hurt my mother, almost kill my parents again, and now you stabbed my brother. You're getting the worst of this." She muttered.

She ran and screamed as she jumped and kicked him in the face. He was shocked at her move and slid across the floor, his face aching with pain. She wouldn't stop. As he lay skulking on the floor from his pain Sam ran over to him and picked him up by his shirt collar. She punched him in the face over and over again, not wanting to stop. Darien tried to avoid some of them, but it was hard to block the fast moves. Finally, Darien caught her wrist and twisted it a little. She screamed in pain as she felt her bones cracking. Darien laughed as he saw her pain covered face. A tear went down her cheek from the amazing pain a simple twist in her wrist was causing her. Darien smiled and kicked her so that she flew across the room and into the wall. Sam wasn't unconscious but she stood still, not wanting to move. The pain spread throughout her whole body as she felt stings from cuts and bruises the throw had just given her. 

She opened her eyes slightly, only to see Darien standing over her with a sword to her neck, and as usual, he was grinning. She opened her eyes fully now, and looked down to the shiny metal that threatened to slit her neck. She was breathing hard, and kept staring at the sword to her neck. She glanced up at Darien, who was now laughing. "You witch……I'm not about to let you win this….I've worked too hard." 

While he was laughing, Sam carefully examined her situation. She looked around the place, hoping to get a sight of some kind of weapon, or way out of this. Her prayers seemed to come true, when she saw the sword Cole had kicked over, right next to her. She glanced at Darien, looking for an open spot to hit him without getting stabbed. Her back slid down the wall so that she would be lying flat on the floor. Darien didn't realize what she was doing. Then, once she was flat on the floor, she lifted her knee and kicked him right in the stomach. Darien gasped, grabbing his stomach from the pain. His sword slipped a little bit, and still cut Sam in the neck. It was a fairly medium cut, but she didn't seem to notice. Sam rolled from underneath Darien and grabbed the sword. She stood up quickly and faced Darien with the sword. "Come on." She muttered, her anger was visible through her transparent words.

Cole was being held by his neck now. His long legs were dangling up in the air and his hands were trying to pull CJ's fingers apart. His face was turning bright red, and CJ was squeezing every little last part of life out of him. Cole kept choking, trying to calm CJ down again, not giving up hope for his son. "CJ….ack….I'm….eck…you're father…*cough*…..let….*gasp* me….go…..eck….." he tried to say as clear as possible. But as usual, CJ was never listening. Darien's powder had a big affect on him, and it looked like it was hopeless to get him back. 

Phoebe awoke to see Leo's hands shining brightly over her. She squinted her eyes, and then saw the hands pull away. Leo stood over her. "You ok? Almost lost you there……" he said pulling her up to a stand. She shook her head to get rid of her dizziness. When her vision stopped blurring she saw Cole getting choked by CJ, and it looked like Cole was helpless to do anything. She turned around and saw Sam facing Darien with a sword. She turned to another place and saw Piper talking to Alex from behind the wall, trying to get him to stay awake. She faced back to Leo. "Leo, go to Paige and Rachel and see if they have any ideas or anything just to get them out of there…….if you can, go to Alex and help Piper keep him awake. I have to go help them…." She said, turning to Cole. Leo just nodded and ran over to the force field walls. 

"Cole!!!!" Phoebe screamed as she ran over. CJ didn't turn around but just seemed to concentrate on the killing of Cole. Cole kept on trying to get CJ's hand opened so he can get some kind of air. He saw Phoebe standing there with fear in her eyes as she was watching her son kill his father. "Phoe……*cough* be….." he tried to say. 

"Cole!!! What do I do???" she screamed at him. Cole gasped and rolled his eyes a little. It seemed as if he were turning a darker shade of red by the minute. "Phoebe…..you….eck…have to…*cough*….hit….him….ack…or ..something…*gag*…" 

Phoebe looked at him weirdly. "Are you CRAZY? I can't hurt him?? There has to be some kind of other way to do this!!!!!" she screamed at Cole. Cole rolled his eyes again. "PHOEBE!!!! *cough cough cough*" he screamed. Phoebe rolled her eyes an took a deep breath. "I cannot believe it had to come down to this….." she muttered as she ran over to the two. She ran, and hovered up and kicked CJ hard in the face. CJ flew and slammed into a wall. Cole dropped to the floor, his face still red and he was holding his neck, appreciating all the air that had come back to his lungs. Phoebe ran over to him and saw if he was ok. "Honey……you….ok?" she said, stroking his hair as he laid on her lap. He nodded. "Yeah…..never better……" he muttered, still breathing hard. They didn't notice CJ coming up closely behind him. 

Darien looked up, and saw Sam with her sword pointed at him. "Come on……" she muttered to him. His anger was slowly building up. He glared evilly at her, wanting to rip every little part of her body apart. "You're gonna get it witch……" he muttered as he gripped the handle of his sword with both of his hands. Sam stood her ground, and spread her feet out a little bit. She was ready for him, and she was going to succeed in this fight. Then, Darien ran at her with his sword, holding it up high and once they were about 3 feet apart, Darien swung his sword at her. 

Sam held up her sword quickly, and their swords clashed together. They held that position for a little bit, their feet slipping slowly. Darien had more strength and expected to beat Sam really quickly, since he thought fencing and sword combat were his greatest skills but then he saw the enormous amount of strength that Sam was putting in to this. It seemed that she was stronger than before, and he realized that this might be a challenge after all. Sam seemed like she was waiting for the perfect time to move. She put all of her strength into her arms and her feet stayed solid as rocks. Then, she saw Darien flinch a little, and realized his arms were getting tired. She then got all of her strength together and pushed him off of the clash. He didn't fall but backed up a little bit, his guard down for a tiny second. Sam took this opportunity to turn and clash her sword into his again.

CJ was gaining up behind Phoebe, his arms ready to grab her and then try to strangle her to death. She was still making sure everything was alright with Cole. CJ was about to grab her when Cole saw CJ from behind her. Cole stood up and grabbed his arms before he could do anything to Phoebe. Phoebe was startled by Cole's sudden move and was even more startled when she suddenly saw CJ behind her. She stood up and took one more deep breath. She kicked him while Cole was holding his arms. CJ backed out for a bit but then kept his balance and went after Phoebe. He threw a punch but Phoebe blocked it. He lifted his leg to kick her but Cole's leg pushed his away. The two started fighting CJ together, and it seemed every move they made was synchronized, since their teamwork was helping them do an awesome job.

Sam and Darien were at each other. Their swords clashed as both of them moved quickly and their feet were very swift during their battle. Darien swung at Sam but she ducked in time. She stood up and clashed at his sword. They let go. Darien was pushing her toward the wall. Sam moved back slowly as she blocked his sword from touching her with her sword. Until Sam couldn't move backwards anymore since she was pinned against the wall Darien held his sword against her sword, pushing it towards her, so that if he was close enough, he could give her a little slit on her skin. Sam held her sword, and you could see the struggle in her face. She clenched her teeth and held her sword tight as Darien was pushing it toward her.

Phoebe levitated and kicked CJ again in the face while Cole kneeled and swiped his leg to kick him in the feet. CJ fell from Cole's and Phoebe's kicks but then quickly stood up. Phoebe ran up to him and started to punch him rapidly. CJ blocked most of them but some he could just not avoid. Until finally, she punched him hard to make him fall. Phoebe breathed hard, and she was tired from doing the work. She was suddenly grabbed by her neck by CJ and she was startled by it. CJ held her up high, his one little hand was gripping Phoebe's neck tightly. Her legs were dangling and her hands were trying to pull CJ's fingers apart. She was gasping and coughing, and her face slowly started to turn red. She slowly started to blank out and was closing her eyes. Cole searched frantically for some kind of weapon. He felt around the dark places and finally found one big rock. He looked back to Phoebe and saw that CJ was choking her and looked as if he was about to succeed in killing her. He ran up behind CJ with the rock. "Forgive me for doing this son….." he whispered and then hardly slammed the rock over CJ's head.

Sam looked down to Darien's and her sword pressed up against her chest. They were forming a cross, and Darien's sword was pointed right at her neck. She closed her eyes, and tried to pull all of her strength together like before. She succeeded in doing so and clenched her teeth as she pushed Darien off of her. Darien got pushed back again, but kept his balance and held his sword tightly. Sam was taking a breather for a bit. She held her neck, and realized that Darien had slit her earlier and she was bleeding quite badly. The blood was all over her hands. Then she looked up and saw Darien running towards her. She could feel her strength slowly slipping but he stood her ground and gripped her sword, ready for him. Their swords clashed together again, and they were fighting again, and Darien could feel the sudden loss in strength in Samantha. He took one big swung and just knocked the sword out of her hands. The sword slid all the way to where Piper was, talking to Alex but she didn't really notice. Darien's sudden knock left Sam's hand cut and bleeding as well as her neck. 

Piper talked to Alex, but could see he was really, really weak. He held his wound, and was talking very slowly. His eyes slowly started to close but Piper kept waking him up. "Alex, wake up. You hear me? Open your eyes…..we're going to get you out. Just hold on….."

Alex didn't really listen anymore and closed his eyes. "Where's….Sam?" he asked, his voice soft. 

"She's fighting for you dear……She's fighting for you…." She said, looking around for Sam and when she saw her, she saw that Darien had her with a sword and she was running from him, trying frantically to avoid getting trapped at sword point. She looked shocked, and she wanted to run over to her and help her with Darien when suddenly she heard Alex's voice again. "Tell her I love her….." he quietly said and his arm just collapsed on the floor. Piper's eyes widened even more. "LEO!!!! Leo….he's not talking…LEO!!! Alex…come on…baby, wake up…….Alex!!!" she kept screaming. 

CJ passed out on the ground, his head bleeding from the blow his father had given him. Phoebe fell to the floor, and was still unconscious. Cole kneeled on the floor and held her and stroked her hair. "Phoebe…..Phoebe you still with me?" he whispered in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes to see Cole, all bloody and bruised over her. "Cole…." She muttered. Then she finally gained full consciousness and reached up and hugged Cole tightly. "Oh baby….." she whispered. Cole embraced her back, and the two were just on the floor hugging for the longest time. Then the two went over to CJ, and Phoebe tried to make him comfortable. CJ was knocked out cold. "I think he'll be ok…." Phoebe said. Cole nodded in agreement. "That was some good teamwork." He muttered. Phoebe smiled and nodded. "Yup." 

Sam was avoiding the sword. She ran and blocked his punches and ducked whenever he screamed. She was growing weaker and weaker as the blood poured out of her hand and neck. Then, Darien finally caught her and kicked her. "Think you could beat me?" he said, kicking her again and again. Sam fell to the floor. Every time Darien kicked her, she rolled to a new position. Until they were almost at the same position as before. Darien kicked her to the wall, and she leaned against the wall a bit, as he held the sword to her neck, only this time Sam had some new scars, cuts and bruises. Darien leaned down to her and it her in the face with the bottom of the handle of his sword. "Well…..this time I win." He muttered. Sam closed her eyes tightly as he got ready to give the final stab.

Piper looked frantically around the place for some kind of weapon to help Sam with. She was now on the ground, and he could kill her. Leo was busy trying to find a way inside the wall and kept screaming to Alex, to see if he would wake up. Finally Piper found the sword Darien had knocked out of Sam's hand. "SAM!!!" she screamed.

Sam looked up to Darien and was prepared to die. She didn't have anymore strength, and the blood was still pouring out of her. Then she looked to her side and saw her little brother, his hand lying on the floor, no longer on his stab and her eyes widened. "Alex……" she whispered, but then she heard the sudden call of her mother. She looked to Piper and Piper slid the sword over to her and it reached her hand. She suddenly got a sudden boost in strength and rolled out of the way when Darien took a stab to her. He missed and she got up, her hand on her neck. Darien suddenly turned to her and she attacked him. She took her hand off her neck and gripped her sword. Their swords clashed again and again, when suddenly she took a big swing to knock the sword out of Darien's hand. He looked over to the sword and then to her. He took a deep breath along with Sam. Then Sam stabbed him right in the chest with her sword. 

"NO!!!!" he screamed as he stared at the sword in his chest. He fell to the floor and he disappeared. Everyone heard the sudden dropping of the sword, and everyone saw the sudden disappearing of the walls. Piper and Leo smiled at Sam and they ran over to Alex so they could heal him. The bindings came off of Rachel and Paige as well so they were free. Phoebe and Cole went over to CJ, who was regaining consciousness and was restored to normal since the spell wore off. Sam stood there, smiling that she beat the demon, smiling because her brother was going to be ok and so was the rest of her family. She could see Leo's glowing of his hands over Alex, and she could see Alex moving lively and hugging Leo and Piper, before she blacked out and collapsed on the floor. 

**__**

To be continued……stay tuned for chapter 17 of "A Given Chance." 

A/N: wow….well this chap was really long…..I'm sorry if I bored you with that…..I tried to put this battle out the best I could….so if it sucks…im sorry!!!! Please read and review!!! And I only have like…a few chaps to go….**so** it's almost finished!!! Also, sorry if I confused you a bit, with the switching to Phoebe then Sam then Piper stuff…..but hope you like it!!! 


	17. Forget

A/N: Gahhh….well didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter….Thank you Barb! Thank you Brookestar ;) !! So….this is chapter 17. Hope you like it…..

**A Given Chance_- Chapter 17_**

"SAM!" Alex shouted as he quickly got up from the ground. He had seen his wounded sister collapse to the ground and he also saw that she was bleeding badly. He almost slipped and fell on his way to her, but he regained his balance and slid on his knees next to her. "Sam…..come on sis…..talk to me……" he whispered, as he shook her to try to wake her up. But her eyes stayed shut and she remained silent. "DAD!" he shrieked in worry.

Leo ran over to them, his hands ready for the heal. When he got there, he kneeled over Sam and gently put his hands over Sam's neck. His hands started to glow and Sam's slit was starting to close. Her blood was coming back from the floor to her body. He laid his hands over her right wrist. After Leo completed his healing, Sam's massive cuts were gone and her bruises disappeared. She looked almost angelic. Piper ran over to her and kneeled over her. "Is she going to be ok?" she asked.

Leo nodded and Alex and Piper smiled. Piper tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Sam. Honey……It's time to go home." She said. Sam opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry at first but it cleared up in a matter of seconds. There, she saw her mother, her father and her brother, all together. This was a sight she didn't want to let go. She smiled and sat up to hug Piper and Leo. "Thank you…….thank you……" she whispered in their ears. Piper pulled her aside.

"Thank you for what? We should be the ones thanking you……you saved most of our lives…..this is really an adventure we're never going to forget……." She said, grinning. 

__

Forget. The word played over in Sam's mind as the four got up from the ground. _Forget. _They were going to remember this after they went back in time. She put her hand to her back pocket, checking if that same pouch of memory dust was still there. To her surprise, it hadn't of fallen out. If they remembered, then……she could live a happy life. Screw destiny…… They could live with her longer. She could have her parents with her everyday of her life…….._Forget. Forget. Forget. Forget._

"Forget ME??" Alex screamed in her ear. His arms were spread out for a hug. She snapped out of her little thinking state. She put on a fakish smile and embraced him tightly. "You scared me there Alex……you always have to scare me you son of a bitch……" she said jokingly as she playfully nudged his shoulder with her fist. He wouldn't stop grinning. 

"This was definitely a blessing……..A blessing……." He whispered, nodding his head. Sam looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean?" she said, still smiling a little. 

"Sam….don't you see? This is really a big chance for us. Don't you get it? The Elders sent us back in time……and if we succeeded, guess what the prize is? We get to keep our parents……they're going to have to remember this. And you did tell them how they would die!!! God Sam!!!! We're gonna get them back!!! We're gonna get them back!!!" he screamed as he embraced her one more time. Sam's face fell. She was unsure of his assumption. 

"Yeah……back…..we're gonna…..get them……back." She whispered. 

CJ hugged his parents. "I'm….so……sorry." he said, over and over again. Cole kept rolling his eyes every time he said it. 

"CJ…….It wasn't your fault. I told you this……a million times already!!!!!" he said to him, grinning. Phoebe glanced at Cole. He had never seen him so happy. She smiled at how this time with CJ seemed to change Cole a lot. "Yeah…….I mean come on. You were hypnotized by a powerful warlock. Even I can't resist that." She said playfully. All three of them laughed. 

"I'm just sorry…..I was a handful and stuff. We probably would have beat the warlock quicker…..if it weren't for my help and stuff……." He said, ashamed of what he had done. Cole put his hand on CJ's shoulder. "Son…..you could never be a handful. Never. Not while I'm around……." He said. CJ's heart leapt at the word _"son."_ Never in his life had he been called that before. CJ looked up at his two parents and nothing else could make him feel so good. 

Rachel and Paige were sitting down against the walls. Rachel rubbed her wrist. "Thank God we got those stupid bindings off……I was getting really uncomfortable." She said with a small laugh. 

"Yup…..I know!" Paige said in reply. The two sat there appreciating their freedom. "That was fun…..no?" Paige said, turning her head to Rachel. Rachel looked at her in a weird way. "How? We were almost killed by a big, powerful warlock from hell…..and we were stuck in those idiotic bindings for hours….and hours….and hours-"

"I got to know my daughter a little better." Paige said, cutting Rachel's complaints off. There was a small silence between them. "You ok Rach?" Paige asked her. Rachel nodded. "I just…..I'm not used to anyone calling me _"their"_ daughter….." she whispered. Paige grinned and put her arm over her. "I'm here now Rach……I'm here now." She whispered in her ear. Rachel grinned tight, and tasted the silent, salty tears that were running down her cheek. 

While Alex was with Piper and Leo, CJ snuck over Sam. "Sam……" he said as they hugged. 

"CJ! You're….not hypnotized anymore!!" she said sarcastically, letting go of him. CJ laughed. "Yeah…..and I'm proud of it……" he said. There was silence between them for a while until CJ spoke again. 

"Too bad I didn't see that great fight of yours with the warlock."

"Yeah….good….cause you would have been so jealous and you would have been dead scared of me by now……"

"Oh please! Just because you beat one little warlock by yourself in sword combat, doesn't meant anything between you and me!!!"

"You know I can beat your ass…you know it!!!!" she said, laughing and grinning. 

"We'll see about that when we get home!" he said. Sam's face suddenly fell again and she started to turn pale. "Yeah…….home……."

__

'Forget.'

****

Sam sat on the couch, holding the pouch of memory dust in her hand. She opened the bag and looked at it inside. The white dust seemed to glow as she smoothed it out in her fingers. She glanced to the kitchen. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, Rachel, Alex and CJ were in the kitchen, practically celebrating their victory. Sam just sat on the couch, staring at the pouch. Suddenly, she noticed a light in front of her.

She looked up, to see her father forming in front of her. "Dad……." She muttered as she watched him. Leo was fully formed now, but still transparent. Sam lifted one eyebrow. She looked at transparent Leo, and then she turned toward the kitchen where she could hear his voice clearly. "But……." 

Leo went over to her, and put a finger on her lips. "That in there is my past self. I'm the present. The dead one." He whispered, making sure no one could hear him. Sam nodded and she lowered her voice as well. "Why are you here?" 

"You know why. You've finished the task……it's almost your time to go."

"Will they remember?"

"Yes….." Leo paused and glanced at her pouch. "But…..Samantha….." Sam's heart leapt as her father said her whole name. 

"Baby…..you know what you have to do." He said sternly, looking straight into her eyes. Sam looked at the pouch in her hand. "But why?"

"You know why hon……"

"Our destiny would become ruined……The things that we have done…..the things that we are going to do will be changed. And it will affect……other's lives….if not only ours." She said. Leo nodded and smiled. "You were always the smart one….." he whispered.

Sam broke into tears. "I don't want to let you go……I don't….I don't……I don't want to forget all of you…..I want you with me….." she cried. Leo laid his transparent hand on Sam's shoulder. Surprisingly, Sam felt it. She took her face out of her hands and glanced at his hand. "See? Just because you can't entirely see it……doesn't mean it's not there and it doesn't mean you can't feel it." He said. Sam understood.

"What about Alex? And CJ and Rachel? What if they don't want to let go either? What if they don't understand?" she asked.

"Well then, you're just going to have to tell them straight. You're the oldest right? You know what to do……." He said. He slowly started to disappear when Sam stopped him. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"Will we remember?" she asked. Leo paused. 

"If you choose to…..then…..you will." He said, before he finally disappeared into thin air. Sam gave a deep breath, stared at the pouch one last time, then stood up. What she saw behind her startled her. The past Leo was leaning against the wall, smiling and staring at Sam "Dad?" 

Leo seemed to always read her mind. "I saw…." He said, nodding his head. Sam stayed silent for bit, biting her bottom lip. She glanced at the pouch again and then to Leo. Leo smiled.

"If you're short on dust…..I have some extra if you need it." He smirked. Sam smiled and they both walked to the kitchen, with Leo's arm around her shoulder. 

****

CJ, Rachel, Alex and Sam stood in the sunroom. Sam had pulled them back for a meeting. "You guys….." she muttered. All three looked at her weirdly. They wanted to know what they had been pulled back for. Sam held up the pouch of memory dust slowly. CJ recognized it, but the other two had no clue what it was.

"What's that?" Alex and Rachel asked, their voices synchronized. CJ kept staring at the pouch and then to Sam. "You brought it?" 

"I found it in my pocket during one of our battles….." she said. Alex and Rachel were still clueless but CJ seemed to be reading Sam's mind. "And you're gonna use it….." he said with a big sigh.

"You know we have to…..you do…..we do……" she said. CJ nodded and seemed to take it all in. "Now?" he asked. Sam nodded and then CJ paused before he nodded in agreement. 

"What the heck is it???" Rachel asked. Alex kept staring at the pouch, wondering what was inside. Sam took a deep breath. "You guys…..this is dad's old pouch of memory dust." She said sternly. Rachel's face fell and she realized what they were supposed to do. Alex was still clueless. 

"Why would we need memory d-" he suddenly realized what they were going to do and he shook his head. "No….way…..no….NO!" he screamed at the three. 

"ALEX! We have to….our destinies will be changed. The future of us, the future of our innocents. Our destiny has already been decided. We can't change ANYTHING." She screamed at him. But Alex kept on denying. 

"Sam? You of all people should be disagreeing about this. Screw our destiny. Our futures would be better! Our innocents would be better!!! We can still change it and you KNOW it! You don't have to do this!! We don't have to do this!!" he said back. CJ interrupted. 

"Alex…..we have to let go….sometime. We have to let go. Sam's right. Our whole future would be changed…..it's already decided. It's not our thing to change." He said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Alex pulled away. "No….I'm not going to let you! All the time….I've dreamed of living a normal life….I've dreamed of having a normal family!! And you want to take it away??? No!!! We deserve this….for all the crap that we did…we DESERVE THIS!!!!" he screamed back.

"Alex?? Don't you see!!! We'll never have a normal life!! That's how it's supposed to be……We don't do all the stuff we do for a reward. It's our jobs! Our destinies! Would you rather have our parents back living normal lives and have all those innocents dying out there by demons and warlocks and other kinds of evil!!!! We protect them. And you are acting freakishly selfish over this….I know you know it in your heart that we have to do this….Just freaking listen to it Alex….Listen to it…..We have to do this…..it wouldn't be right to keep our parents for ourselves…..they have to die for that innocent……they have to leave us." Sam said, with some tears running down her cheeks.

Alex kept on shaking his head in denial. He turned to Rachel. "Well, what do you think???" he asked angrily. Rachel nodded her head. "Alex…..why are you making this so hard….." she whispered. Alex rolled his eyes. "Now you're taking their side huh?? God…." 

Sam took another deep breath and walked up to him. "Alex…..you have to accept it….whether you like it or not. Forgive me for doing this." She said. Alex looked at her weirdly. Sam pulled her arm back, made a fist out of her fingers and buried it into his face. Alex was knocked out by the strong punch. CJ ran behind him to catch him. He carried Alex on his shoulder. Sam rubbed her knuckles.

"That was absolutely…..the worse thing I have ever done." She said. CJ laughed. Rachel kept smiling. But as their eyes fell on the entrance to the kitchen, their smiles disappeared. "Do we say goodbye? I kind of promised I would….." CJ muttered. 

Sam shook her head. "Good-byes make it harder for us to move on CJ. And you know our motto. Promises-"

"Are pain." Rachel finished. Sam turned around and smiled at Rachel. _'She was always the smart one.'_ She thought, imitating her father's words. She nodded to them, and they walked over to the kitchen. Rachel, CJ, and the unconscious Alex, stood by the door and were watching as Sam walked over to the table. Everyone was sitting at the table. Leo smiled as she walked in. Piper looked up.

"Hey hon….." she said, smiling. Then she saw Alex in CJ's arms, unconscious. "What happened to Alex?" she asked. Leo saw that Sam was having a hard time doing this. Leo sat down next to Piper. "Piper…..Sam has something to tell us all." He said. Piper nodded. "What is it?" she asked. Paige, Phoebe, and Cole looked up anxious of her news. 

"We have to say goodbye." She said as she put a large amount of memory dust on her hand and blew it to all 5 of them. All of them seemed affected by the dust. They stood still waiting for their orders. 

"You will….go to sleep…..and dream well. You will….." she started to break down into tears. "You….will……forget all about the past couple days. You will forget all about us….you will forget that we ever fought a warlock…..and you will go on with your lives….forgetting about us and how we ever happened." She said through her tears. She walked out of the kitchen and her two other cousins followed her. 

"Come on, we have a few minutes before they snap out of their trance and go up to bed to sleep." She said, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her shirt. They ran to the parlor, but suddenly got stopped by a sudden light. All of a sudden, Leo appeared in front of them. He smiled. "You did the right thing…." He said nodding. 

Sam, CJ and Rachel smiled. CJ shifted his arm since Alex was way heavy. "It's time to go home…" Leo said. The three nodded and they stood in a circle. They were about to go, when Leo stopped. "Wait……one question before we leave." He said.

"What is it?" CJ asked. 

"Do you want to remember?" he asked. CJ, Rachel and Sam looked at each other. "I mean….you may not want to…..seeing that it might cause you a lot of pain in the future……." Leo added. There was a small pause between them and they all seemed to be reading each other's minds when Rachel said: "Yes…..of course."

The three nodded their heads in agreement and Leo smiled. "Of course." He said, before they all disappeared into shining bright lights.

****

As soon as he saw the four leave, Cole stood up from his act. _'I guess no one taught them that memory dust doesn't work on demons……"_ he thought, as he quietly walked to where they were to see what would happen. He followed them, until they reached the parlor, then he stood and leaned against the wall. He saw a ghost of Leo with them, and he saw them all stand in a circle.

They were about to disappear. "Goodbye son…." He whispered as he watched them disappear into bright lights. But then he noticed that Leo saw him and was grinning at him. He lifted an eyebrow, and turned around, just in case he was looking at someone else, but it turned out that he was indeed looking at him.

Cole waved a friendly hello to Leo. Leo smiled and nodded his head. Cole then could hear Leo's voice in his head. It was like a whisper in his ears. 

'You know what you want to do…..and nothing's stopping you…….so do it.' He heard Leo whisper. He glanced weirdly but then realized what he meant. He took one last look at CJ before they all disappeared into shining bright lights. 

** __**

To be continued…..stay tuned for chapter 18 of "A Given Chance."

A/N: This isn't the end folks……well……hope you like this chapter….and hope you read and review? I'm probably going to finish this around tomorrow…..next….stay tuned for the next five short chapters on what happens after their exciting adventure in the past. 


	18. Back at Home

A/N: I really have nothing to do, do I? Well….I might as well write this chapter now because sheesh….I just want to. Chapter 18 people!! Chapter 18!!! And you know that I love reviews J !!!

****

A Given Chance- _Chapter 18_

CJ opened his eyes slowly. His eyes hurt from the bright light that suddenly hit his sight. He rubbed his eyes so that his vision would clear up. He found himself on the floor of the attic with Rachel and Alex slumbering beside him. He lifted his left hand to look at his watch. _7:30 AM._ He looked around the room and tried to remember what had happened in the last couple hours. 

__

'Oh yeah…..we went to the past where we fought two powerful warlocks, met our parents, I got turned into a robot, we all almost died, we erased our parent's memory, and then we got sent back into the future to live our horrible lives. Good morning to me.' He thought. He smirked at his sarcastic comment. He looked around the room again and realized that Sam wasn't in the room. "Sam?" he whispered, his voice still groggy from his short, and terrible sleep the last night. "Sam??" 

He got up, and saw in the mirror behind him that he hadn't changed in the last 26 hours. His clothes were dirty and dusty. He had an icky, disgusting feeling inside of him, and his breath smelled nasty. "God…." He said, commenting his bad hygiene. He walked out of the attic and went into his own room to find some clean clothes. Once he changed, he walked downstairs to try and find his cousin. 

When he got to kitchen, his search was successful. Sam was there, frying some eggs for everyone and two mugs of hot coffee were steaming on the table along with a plate full of over-easy and scrambled eggs. "You were up early?" he said, sitting down on a stool to sip one of the mugs. Sam didn't turn from the stove. "I couldn't sleep." She muttered as she finished another scrambled egg and laid it on the plate. 

"I don't remember what happened when we got back……care to refresh my memory? Or is this not the time-"

"Dad landed us in the attic. We were all passed out for some reason…..but I woke up like 30 minutes later and couldn't sleep again. All three of you were knocked out." Sam said, cutting CJ off.

"Oh. Did we get to say goodbye?" he asked curiously. Sam put the final plate on the island and turned off the stove. She then put the frying pan in the sink and turned the water on to soak it. She shook her head. "Nope…..Dad left without saying goodbye….kind of sounds familiar doesn't it……" she said, sitting down on the stool next to CJ and taking the other cup of coffee.

"Did you get your powers back?" CJ asked again. Sam shot her left hand to her side and a bunch of china, hanging on hooks exploded into a bunch of pieces. CJ's eyes widened and was startled by the sudden explosion. "I guess that's a yes….." he said, still getting over the shock. Sam smirked. "Yeah….."

CJ nodded his head and bit his lip. "So…..how's life gonna be like now? Is it going to be different? Or…..is it going to be…..painful and hard now?" 

"When hasn't it been?" she said, sipping her coffee. She gently laid the mug down on the island. "One thing's for sure…..Alex isn't going to talk to me for a while after I socked him….." she said. There was silence for a while, until CJ and Sam burst out laughing. The two oldest of the group laughed for a while. They didn't quite know what they were laughing about, but they were having a great time anyway. 

They stopped when they were suddenly interrupted by a voice. "Laughing much?" Rachel said, as she stood in the doorway with Alex behind her. Sam and CJ smiled as the two came in and took a seat on the island as well. Sam glanced to Alex. "Hey bro. You get a good sleep?" she asked, hoping he would say something to her. To her surprise, he grinned and nodded. 

"Never better…." He said, still grinning. There was a silence between all four of them until Alex spoke again. "Look…..I'm sorry I was a jerk……back there….."

"Hey…..you just missed them that's all…." Sam assured him. CJ and Rachel nodded in agreement. 

"No…..I should have known better. I mean, I'm always the one who is the first to move on…..and to not care……but back there…..it just took over me."

"You were holding it in man…..come on. I could see it in your eyes that you were never the first to move on. There always had to be something left behind. You just kept it bottled up inside. And it's partially my fault…..because you're always the one who has to stay strong while your older sister has an emotional breakdown….." she said jokingly. All four of them laughed. 

Rachel got up and got Alex and herself a small glass of milk. "That was our biggest adventure yet you guys…..well besides beating the second and third source of all evil and saving all whitelighters from the darklighter that had access to go into heaven, and I'd say we did pretty good. A toast?" she said cheerfully. Sam, Alex and CJ smiled and lifted up their mugs and glasses. 

"To a job well done." Rachel said.

"To saving our parents, ourselves, and our future destinies." CJ said.

"To being the best crime fighters in the history of magic…..besides our parents of course." Alex smirked.

All three of them waited for Sam's addition to their toast. She stood silent for a while staring at the counter, smiling. Finally, she thought of a good addition.

"To being charmed…….for life." She said with a small smile. All four of them smiled and nodded in agreement. They lifted their glasses and crashed them into each other, making them make a sound. 

"To being charmed!!"

"To being charmed??"

"To being charmed!!!"

"To being charmed."

All four of them grinned and drank their beverages. They smiled and laughed a lot, appreciating their time together. Unfortunately, they never noticed the new trunk in the attic that wasn't there before their adventure to the past.

****

**__**

In the past…….

Paige sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She noticed that she felt really icky and disgusting inside and her breath smelt really bad. _'What the hell did I DO last night?'_ she asked herself rhetorically. She looked down at her attire. She was still in her regular clothes and she hadn't changed into her pajamas. _'Did I go out last night? Was I drunk? Wait….I don't drink…..what happened last night?'_

She spent a few minutes trying to remember what had happened in the last couple hours but nothing was coming to her head. _'This is odd….'_ She thought. She wondered if her sisters knew anything about last night until she saw the clock and the time. _7:30 AM. _She was alarmed.

"JESUS CHRIST!! I'm gonna be late for work!!!!" she screamed She ran to her dresser and picked out a bunch of clothes before she ran to her bathroom to quickly change. After she was all ready, but didn't fix her hair she ran outside her door. She suddenly crashed into Cole who was holding a breakfast tray and was carrying it to Phoebe's room. 

"Ahhhh!!" Cole gasped as the tray flew up into the air. Paige looked up and panicked. "Um…um….TRAY!!" she yelled. The tray disappeared into bright blue lights and then reappeared in Paige's hands. Paige sighed but unfortunately Cole wasn't so lucky. He fell on the floor from their collision and was rubbing his neck. "Ow….that kind of hurt Paige." He said, looking up to her. 

When he saw her messed up hair, and her wrinkly clothes and her morning face his eyes widened. "Whoa…..Frankenstein on the loose….." he muttered with a laugh. Paige glared at him and kicked him. "Did that hurt any more??" she said, giving him a squinty-eye evil look. Cole laughed playfully as he got up. He took the tray from her and glanced at her weirdly. "Paige? Where are you going?" he asked as she was running down the stairs. 

"To work! I'm gonna be so freaking late! My boss is going to fire me for sure if I don't get there in time!!!" she called back up. She was about to run out the door when she heard Cole scream: "It's Saturday Paige!! No work!! The offices are closed remember??" he shouted. Paige paused, sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah." She said, feeling the irony of her situation. She slammed the door and walked back up the stairs slowly, feeling stupid and foolish.

Cole stood there still looking at her weirdly. "Where are you going now?"

"To take a long…..long…..hot….shower." she said opening the door to her room. Before she walked in she paused again. She turned around to face Cole. "Wait a minute…..what are YOU doing here? And who's that tray for??" 

Cole grinned. "Guess who?"

"You're not going to try and win her back again are you???"

"Of course." 

"What makes you think that she's gonna consider taking you back after all the times she turned you down?"

"Let's just say I got a lot of positive motivation in the last few hours…." He said still grinning. Paige shrugged. "Well…..best of luck!" she said, walking into her room and slamming the door. Cole smiled and stared at the tray in his hands. Some pancakes, french toast with butter and syrup, an extra cup of syrup, some milk, and a vase with one single red rose. He took a deep breath, hoping Phoebe would like it. He walked over to her door and opened it. There, he saw Phoebe lying in her bed, her hair messy and her clothes still wrinkled. He smiled as she saw his son's face in Phoebe's.

He walked over to her bed, and put the tray on a nightstand. He shook Phoebe a little and kissed her on the forehead. "Phoebe…..it's time to get up hon." He whispered in her ear. She groaned a little and opened her eyes. When she saw Cole she got startled and sat up. "What time is it? Where was I? Where am I? What day is it? Ewww….why do I feel really, really nasty? What did I DO last night?" she asked.

Cole went through his memories and remembered the whole night. "I really don't know what you did…..but….I made you breakfast." He said, getting the tray from the nightstand and holding it in front of her. "Pancakes, french toast, and milk. Plus a little romantic touch." He touched the tip of the red rose. Phoebe glanced at the breakfast and then to Cole.

"Where did this come from?"

"I just wanted to do something special that's all. How else am I to win you back?"

"Cole….we've been over this."

"And I've heard it a million times. But a bunch of words is not going to stop me from loving you. Nothing is going to stop me from getting you back. It's like I've seen the future, and I can see the both of us in it."

"But Cole…."

"Just eat. You don't have to say anything for now. It doesn't hurt to eat breakfast from a long, lost love?" 

Phoebe rolled her eyes at the comment and took a fork and ate a piece of a pancake. "This is…..good." she said, her mouth still chewing the piece. Cole smiled. "You made this?" Phoebe asked, eating more. "Yup." Cole replied. 

"Well….I guess I can admit that was kind of sweet." She said. "Thanks." Phoebe hesitated for a minute and then took the tray and put it to her side. She then kissed him gently on the cheek. Cole smiled and touched her chin and gazed into her eyes. "Do I have to say it again? I love you Phoebe." He said, as Phoebe gave up and both of them kissed on the lips. It was a fairly long kiss, a kiss that Phoebe missed for the longest time. They let go of each other but still stared into each other's eyes. They were going to kiss again, but they were interrupted by a loud voice and some banging. 

"LEO!! GET OUT OF THE STINKING BATHROOM!!! DO YOU WANT ME TO THROW UP ALL OVER OUR BEDROOM RUG? GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!!!" Piper yelled, banging on the bathroom door in her room.

"Geez Piper…hold on will you? I'm just finishing up my shave here…."

"I THINK MORNING SICKNESS CAN'T HOLD ON LEO!!! I'M GOING TO BARF!!!! GOD IM NEVER HAVING ANOTHER BABY EVER EVER EVER AGAIN!!!!"

Phoebe lifted an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. Cole sighed and their "romantic" moment was ruined. He backed away from Phoebe's face. Phoebe turned away. "Hey….umm…..thanks." 

"You want anything else? I could be on your hand and foot today…..serving you as much as you like?"

"Cole…."

"And then I have reservations tonight for dinner…..just the two of us. Fancy restaurant. Candle lit dinner?" 

"Cole….."

"And then I thought we could go cruising and driving under the pale moonlight? Listening to oldies on the station or if pure silence is good for you, then it's good for me too?"

"Cole….."

"And then I thought we could go ballroom dancing at some place that I know-"

"COLE!!" Phoebe cut him off. Cole looked at her with a hopeful face. He looked like a sad puppy, ready to cry in case he got rejection. Phoebe took a deep breath. "Just pick me up at seven thirty tonight. I have to get ready and stuff….." she muttered. Cole grinned and nodded. He waved and walked out the door and closed it behind him. He leaned on the door and smiled. "Yes!" he cried as though he were a mere teenager.

Phoebe sighed, hoping that her decision was right and then turned back to her breakfast. _'These pancakes……are really, really good……'_

**__**

To be continued……stay tuned for chapter 19 of "A Given Chance."

A/N: Next…..four short chapters on how the four actually got their reward….just in time for the Christmas holidays 7 months later……hope you liked this chapter. It's always nice to read and review?


	19. CJ

A/N: Wow….so I'm almost done….and I'm very excited, yes I am. Ok….this chapter is about CJ. And only CJ. The others will have their own….but this is CJ's spotlight….oh and Barb…hope this chapter answers your question about how Cole's destiny would be changed….hee hee!!!! ;) Oh and a little note….the next four chapters about Sam, CJ, Rachel and Alex will have songs with them. The songs and the fic are separated by the "*~*~*~*~" so…hope that doesn't confuse me. I tried to match the song with the situation the best I could….so I'm sorry if they don't seem to fit that much. Enjoy!!!

****

A Given Chance-_ Chapter 19_

7 months later…..December 24th, (who cares about the year…just keep reading…)

CJ slammed the door of his car. He held out his key chain and pressed a small red button on his little remote control. The car's lights flashed for a split second and he heard his horn beep that signaled his car was locked. He smiled. His jacket hung over his arm while his hand held his briefcase. He had just come from his internship job in a law firm. Guess who's footsteps he was following in? That's right…..he was training to become an assistant district attorney, just as his father had been. 

__

'Of course…..Dad was only faking to get to Mom…..but who cares. I want to become a lawyer.' CJ thought as he smirked to himself. He walked up the steps of the Victorian manor that his family has owned for decades. He smiled, knowing that he and his cousins took care of it well, and worked hard to remodel the whole place so it looked as good as new. Once he got to the top of the steps and was at his front door he looked up at the mistle toe above him. He sighed as his heart ached for Anna. He remembered the one and only Christmas they had together……before she passed away.

****

~*Flashback*~

__

"Come on…..why won't you give me one little kiss? Do we have to be under the mistle toe or something? Just one little freaking kiss is all I ask for CJ!!!" Anna wailed. CJ smiled and dragged her to the Christmas tree. Sam, Alex and Rachel were all in the kitchen making eggnog and baking Christmas cookies. It was Christmas Eve, and he had something special in store.

"Oh no…..not until the clock strikes midnight, and not until you get my gift. It's 11:55. Can't you wait a few minutes? It'll be worth it once you see my gift!!" he assured her. 

Anna smiled and rolled her eyes. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and laid her head onto CJ's chest. CJ wrapped her into his arms and held her tight. "CJ……nothing could be better than a simple Christmas kiss……..Come on. And what did you get me? I told you not to get me anything special…..Being here with you is all that really matters." She said, still laying on his chest. 

CJ laughed. "Well I thought I should get you something special. It's our first Christmas together….."

"And it won't be our last…..I'm looking forward to spending so many Christmas's with you….." she whispered.

~*End of Flashback*~

CJ stared at the mistle toe longingly. She died a couple months after that Christmas, and they never got to spend another one together. Another broken promise, and another pain inside of him. He inserted his key into the keyhole and turned the handle. The door opened and as he heard the creaking of the hinges, he could tell no one was home. He closed the door behind him, and walked into his house. He could hear his own footsteps on the hard wooden floor echo the parlor. 

He looked around him and looked through the living room. He saw the brightly lit Christmas tree that he and Rachel put up together while Sam and Alex hovered around the room taping the lights around the house. All four took time off of their busy schedule to decorate the house for a happy Christmas for once. 

But then a familiar scene came to CJ's mind. He could almost see it happening before his face. He saw him and Anna dancing around the living room, with the bright Christmas lights shining around their faces. He stared at the empty living room as all of it came clearly to his head as if it were yesterday.

~*Flashback*~

__

Anna laid her head gently on CJ's chest as his arms were around her, and he was rocking her a little bit back and forth, like they were listening to a lullaby. They could hear the faint, slow Christmas music from the radio Sam, Alex and Rachel were listening to in the kitchen. "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire….Jack frost….nipping at your nose…" the man on the radio sung. Anna pulled away and looked at CJ.

"CJ! Dance with me?? Please?? We have….2 minutes before midnight…and it seems like the perfect time!! The room is clear…and lit up……please???" she looked at him with pleading eyes. CJ smiled. "How could I ever resist that face…..and how could I ever turn down an offer like this." 

He pulled away and held out his hand. Anna smiled and she took his hand. CJ twirled Anna and then they were both slow dancing to the sweet Christmas song. Their feet were synchronized, and it looked as if they were floating on air. But it seemed like the dance only lasted 2 seconds instead of the 2 minutes they were supposed to have. The big grandfather clock struck twelve. CJ smiled and as soon as he heard the big alarm, he dipped Anna and held his position for a long time.

"CJ? What are you doing?" she asked, excited that her gift was about to come. CJ smiled, and used a free arm to reach something in his back pocket. He pulled out a container that held rings. It was covered with blue velvet. He held it up to her face as his other hand was still dipping Anna. "This is a little something I earned….and Sam chipped in a little bit…but it was mostly me!!" he said, laughing.

Anna stared at the container, her eyes widened. "CJ is this……are you……"

"No." he said simply. He opened it with his one hand and it showed a small carat diamond, sliver ring. Anna gasped at the sight. He pulled her up from the dip, and then held the ring in front of her face. "It's something I call……a promise ring. Something that promises my heart to you. Something that says, I belong to you….as long as I live, as long as you live, even longer, and as long as you keep this ring. And I'll say it again. I love you….." he said quietly to her. He took the ring out of its container, and slipped in on her finger. "I love you." 

Tears started to slip down her cheeks. CJ lifted his sleeve to wipe them off her face. She smiled through her tears and hugged him tightly. "I love you CJ……I love you……" she said. "I love you always Anna…." He whispered back. They hugged for a few minutes, savoring the wonderful, romantic time together.

~*End of Flashback*~

CJ stared at the empty room. Tears threatened to come down his eyes. He sniffled a little, his heart still having the same ache for Anna. He rubbed his chest, wanting the undying pain to go away, but he knew it would never stop. It's been a few years now, and he still hasn't lost the image of her beautiful face and the sound of her delicate laugh. He thought of her promise ring. _Promise. _That word was always a curse in this house because they were never kept. "Promises are pain. Promise are PAIN." He said angrily to himself. He tightly held a fist in his pocket.

He climbed the stairs to the second floor. He opened the door to his room and threw his stuff on the floor. He went to his dresser, and pulled out a t-shirt, and some casual khakis. He also pulled out a sweater, for he thought it was pretty cold in the house. After he got changed, he didn't know what to do. There was nothing to do. He had done all his shopping for the night, and the house was clean. He sat on his bed, looking around the room.

*~*~*~

__

  
I believe the love you talk about with me  
Is it true, do I care  
Honestly, you can try to wipe the memories aside  
but it's you that you erase

*~*~*~

He hated being alone in the house. There was never anything to do. And besides, a demon could just pounce on him at any moment. He got up and glanced at his dresser drawers. He walked over to them, and opened the very bottom one. Inside, the drawer was filled with keepsakes. He reached inside and pulled out a face down picture frame. He faced it towards him. A picture of Anna and him holding each other by the Christmas tree.

He remembered when that picture had been taken. Alex gave Sam a camera for Christmas, and Sam was going photo crazy. She insisted that she take one of CJ and Anna, so that they would remember the day for years to come. Too bad Anna died and they wouldn't be together for years to come. He put the picture back in the back of the drawer. He shoved it hard, feeling the anger rising through him.

While he was angrily putting back the picture, he felt something soft by his hand. Something that was covered with velvet. He reached and pulled the item out. It was the promise ring. He closed his eyes tight and held it to his chest. He opened his eyes and opened the container. There was the same ring he had given to Anna Christmas day. It was still shining, and it was like brand new. He took it out, and examined the beautiful platinum that made the body of the ring then, the diamond that had topped it off. 

CJ thought of all the money he had saved, and all the money he begged Sam for. He smiled. Sam always helped him in times of need. He was starting to think that all these years, he took her for granted. He looked at the ring and again he felt the hurt in his chest. He buried his face into his knees as he sat on the floor, still clutching the ring and it's container in his hand. He took big deep breaths as he just thought about nothing. "I miss her…..I miss her……." He admitted to himself. His voice wasn't exactly clear since his face was in his hands and on his knees. "I miss her…."

His senses detected a sudden light noise in the attic. He looked up to his ceiling and thought of the possibilities that would have made the sound. '_Demon, spirit, ghost, white lighter, elder, or it could be a rat? Who am I kidding….I'm a witch for pity's sake. Hey, maybe it's our kids from the future that came to warn us……'_ he said, his sarcasm taking over his mind once again. He sighed and stood up. He shoved the ring in his pocket and walked slowly to the stairs to the attic and then climbed them. 

His fists were already formed, just in case the noise was a form of evil, and he assumed that it was indeed. He held the brass doorknob and turned it slowly. He took a deep breath before he burst the door open and screamed his head off. "Come and show yourself!!!!" he bellowed. His cry seemed to echo around the house. He looked around the room and found that it was totally empty. Nothing was moving except for the curtains from the window. The window was open, and the wind blew right in flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows that Rachel had left open, and leaves were swirling around the floor. He sighed, realizing that the sound may have been from his own imagination. 

He walked over to the Book of Shadows and closed the book so he could see the cover. The leathery symbol on the front of the book easily amused him. He ran his fingers on it, tracing its shape. While he was doing this, he felt a gust of wind blow against his neck, and a chill ran up his spine. He sensed that someone was with him, but judging from the last experience with his assumption, he decided to ignore it. 

*~*~*~

__

'Cause there's no place that I could be without you  
It's too far to discard the life I once knew  
Honestly, all the weather storms are bringing  
Are just a picture of my dreams

*~*~*~

The chills in his back made him colder and colder. He shivered, hugging his arms and walking over to the window. He was about to close it, until he heard a gentle voice behind him. "CJ." The whisper said. He stopped in his tracks and whirled around to see who it was. What he saw startled him. "Mom…..? and….Dad." he said, unsure of his reaction. There in front of him, were two solid life forms…..well not exactly, since they were already dead. "Dad…." He whispered again. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, and when he still saw them standing there, he realized that this indeed wasn't a dream.

"What……what are you doing here?" he asked, more tears threatening to come down his eyes as he saw his parents in front of him. Cole and Phoebe glanced at each other and they both smiled. "Let's just say that the Elders let us to do this just this once?" Phoebe said with a laugh. CJ smiled and ran up to both of them. He embraced them tightly, and they embraced him back. CJ's tears ran down his cheek. "I've missed you guys so much…." He said through his tears. Cole patted his back. "I know son……I know….." 

CJ pulled back and looked at the weirdly. "Wait a minute…..what was I just hugging? Why aren't you guys transparent like Uncle Leo was when we went back to the past?" he asked curiously. Cole and Phoebe smiled at each other again. It was like they were having a mental conversation. "Cole…you explain…" Phoebe protested. Cole sighed. "Ok…..Ok….." he said as he gave up. 

"Your mother got turned into a whitelighter son, so that's how she's in a solid form. As for me-"

"Wait a minute…..a whitelighter? So….you've been……alive and wandering all this time….." CJ said, in disappointment. " And you…..never came to see me? After all the years I needed YOU???" he said, his disappointment turning into anger. It was a mixture of sadness, anger and hurt in his tone. Phoebe looked at him sympathetically. She walked up to him and ran her hand on his cheek.

"Baby…..you know how much I wanted to…..but god. The Elders never gave me a chance honey…..they said that you needed to learn how to move on your own. But that sure as hell doesn't mean that I didn't want to and I didn't care for you. CJ…..you're my little boy…..I think of you every second of the day…….and you know I didn't want to leave you so quickly. I knew you were a growing boy, but it was just our destinies.…." she said, as they were eye to eye. She sighed as she wiped away one tear on CJ's cheek. CJ took a deep breath as he got over her news. "I just……I wanted you there with me……I never had a chance……" he said through his tears. 

"Son….you have no idea how much we wanted to be there to see you grow. To see you grow into a teenager, and to see you grow into a young man. Believe it or not, it hurts us more to know that we haven't been there at all to help you through your tough times, like good parents should." Cole stated, walking over to Phoebe and putting his hands on her shoulders. CJ nodded and realized that Cole's statement was correct. "I know dad…..I know……I just….was being selfish and…..yeah……"

*~*~*~

__

'Cause when I think of you as mine

and allow myself with time

To lead into the life we want

I feel loved, honestly

I feel loved, this honestly

*~*~*~

"CJ, you have the right to be selfish. We left you, and that's all you've known your whole life. I just wish I had a little more time with you before my destiny took over…….." Phoebe said. She smiled at him and stared at his face. CJ smiled as he saw his mother examining his appearance. Phoebe started to get tears. "Cole…..gosh…..he's so beautiful……." She said, looking up at Cole. Cole smiled and nodded. "I know hon……I know." He said. CJ smiled, taking in the complement. He looked at Phoebe. She was everything he thought she would be. She was beautiful, her hair a golden brown, and her eyes sparkling. It was if she was glowing. 

Phoebe suddenly looked up. "Oh no…..one of my charges……I….." she turned away from CJ and looked up at Cole. "I have to go. You stay here and talk to him…..whatever you wanted to talk about……" she whispered, hoping that CJ wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately he did. "Mom? You're…..leaving again?" he said, with more disappointment in his tone. Phoebe faced CJ and nodded sadly. She put his hand on his cheek again. 

"I love you always CJ…..and…..I'll be watching you okay honey? You take care of yourself……" she said, taking him into a hug and kissing him lightly on his head. CJ closed his eyes, and felt like a little boy again. Before he went to sleep, she'd always tuck him in and kiss him goodnight. It was like that the night she died too, only she wasn't saying goodnight. She was practically saying goodbye to her little boy, and now history was repeating itself all over again. "Mom……..I don't want you to go…..I don't want you to go."

"I know…..I know……"

"Will I see you again?" CJ asked, sniffling and wiping his tears on the sleeve of his shirt. Phoebe smiled. "I'm sure I'll see you again. They can't keep my little boy away from me forever." she said with a warm smile. He smiled and sniffled again. She kissed him on the cheek once more, before she orbed out of the room. He felt a little gust of wind blow against him when she orbed out right on his cheek and his face fell, knowing she was gone again. He almost forgot that his father was still there.

*~*~*~

__

I believe you mean the best that life can bring  
I believe in it all  
honestly, you can try  
your heart is just as long as mineis it ours to let go

*~*~*~

  
"Ahem." Cole coughed to get CJ's attention. CJ suddenly looked up, startled and ashamed that he forgot Cole was still there. Cole saw a slight redness in his cheeks. "I'm sorry dad…..I just……"

"I know son…..you miss your mother. I know I haven't been there for you……the times you needed me most….. but…..I mean……you shouldn't think that I don't love you."

CJ looked at him queerly. "I never really said anything about thinking that."

"Well….it's sort of an angel thing…..you can kind of tell what the heart feels and is longing for…..and yours is really an open book." He said, squeezing his grip a little on his shoulder. CJ looked down at his feet, and nodded. "Well…..yeah…….I don't know why I thought that just……"

"Son, just because I was never there doesn't mean I never wanted you. Hell…..you know…..the day I found out your mother was pregnant I…..I just couldn't wait to hold you in my arms CJ. You know that…..I was always looking forward to this…..and….I just died a few months later. That seriously never changes the love I have for you. You know that right?" 

CJ smiled and nodded. "I know I shouldn't be feeling that way, but I never met you my whole life. I mean, I never got to experience what a father actually felt like. To know that I had a dad to come to my football games and cheer me on, or a guy I can share my secrets with, or a guy that takes me out camping, or a guy that really cares…..I just don't know."

"You had Uncle Leo didn't you?"

"But that wasn't the same…..God dad…..I just wanted you there. And when I went back into the past, I felt a really unsure vibe from you."

"I know……I was a hard head jerk in the past….and I'm really sorry. I know…..that I never got to really tell you this in the past…….but…..son….I'm really proud of you. You were always the one sign in my life, that forced me to think that I was good……not evil. You were a sign of mine and Phoebe's love. You are everything I wanted you to be……and you went through life…..facing the hard times. Losing us, losing Anna, fighting demons, going through school…….just…..you make me feel very proud to know that you're mine. And that you will always be mine. You changed me a lot…..and I felt that I needed to give something back to you."

"Huh?" CJ said in a confusing tone. "What do you mean pay me back?"

Cole smiled and sighed. "Son……the elders were totally mad at me for doing this but…..I guess you can say I did a little future changing of my own." He said, laughing. CJ was still clueless. Cole turned around and walked to the back of the attic. He dug through some old boxes and toys and dust was flying all over the place. Cole finally found what he was looking for and dragged the heavy trunk to CJ's feet. CJ watched as he worked hard to get the lock open and when he finally opened it, he stood up and gestured for CJ to look inside. "Go ahead CJ. Go and look."

CJ kneeled down and blew all the dust off the trunk. He slowly opened the top of the trunk and got startled by the sudden dust that splashed onto his face. He coughed a bit and wiped his eyes. What he saw when we opened his eyes were what made his gasp. 

*~*~*~

__

'cause there's not place that I could be without you  
it's too dark to discard the life I once knew  
honestly, a single wrong is not enough  
to cover up the pain in us

*~*~*~

There in the trunk were a bunch of video tapes and portfolios. CJ picked one up and looked at the label. It read: "**_Cole and CJ at Age 2"_**. CJ looked wide-eyed at the tape but then put that one down to examine the others. The hundreds of titles bedazzled him. **_"CJ's 5th Birthday Party" _**or **_"Kids at Disneyland" _**or even **_"CJ with Mom & Dad"_**. CJ stared at these tapes and then picked up a brown envelope. He opened it slowly and found millions of pictures of CJ as a kid and Cole. Either them or of the whole family. He turned around to stare at Cole. "How……How……How did you do this?" he said sternly, with tears threatening to come down his eyes. Cole smiled.

"I knew when I was going to die. So I avoided it. And…..since I was still alive…..I decided to make my time worth while…..so I bought a camcorder and I did all these."

"I don't remember this……"

"Of course you do CJ. You just need to be reminded. Since you've been through time and all…..of course you still remember the time before you went into the past and saved us…..the time when you found out your mother died….and so forth. But you also got new memories, ones that were pushed in the back of your mind. If you can't remember…..then you could always watch the tapes." Cole replied, still grinning. 

"But….then…..when…..did…."

"I die? Well…the Elders found out. They still have a memory of the old past too. I had to die eventually……Around when you were six. Destiny kind of repeated itself. My powers were stripped, demons found out, came and killed me. Only, my powers were stripped for a different reason. When you were 5 son, you were kidnapped by a bunch of demons…..they heard of your indescribable power and they took you. I gave them my powers instead…..and then your aunts vanquished them. I gave them up to save you." Cole said, pointing to CJ and lightly pushing his shoulder.

CJ cried more tears. He stared at his father for a minute, processing each and every word he said before finally putting the things in his hand down and just jumped on his father to hug him tight. Cole smiled as he embraced CJ back, patting his back lightly. CJ held on tight to him, never wanting to let go. "I love you dad…." 

" I love you too son…."

Cole let go and was smiling even more than he was before if possible. "Don't get all excited yet…..your gift's not all over. There's something more that I protested for you to have…..and the Elders agreed."

"What more can you give me? I've already had all I wanted….."

"CJ, there's still a big place in your heart that neither me nor your mother can fill. Only she can….."

"She?" CJ asked with a confused tone. 

"Me." A sudden voice said. CJ flinched at the sound of the voice. He knew he recognized it from somewhere, but once he realized who it was, he didn't want to believe it. The voice came from behind him, and as he looked up at Cole, he saw him look up and smile. "Her." Cole said, gesturing for CJ to look behind him. CJ took a deep breath and turned to look who that voice was. He gasped as soon as he saw the sight of the soul. There……was Anna.

__

*~*~*~

'cause when I think of you as mine  
and allow myself with time  
to lead into the life we want  
I feel loved, honestly

*~*~*~

She was more beautiful than ever. Wearing all white, and shining brightly being the angel she was. Her beautiful dark brown hair seemed to flow onto her back. Her hair made her look ravishing, and it was just as silky and shiny, as it was first day CJ laid eyes on her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle like diamonds and her lips as red as a rose. She looked absolutely…..perfect.

"A…A…nn….a…." he stuttered. His eyes were widening more every single second. He rubbed his eyes, making sure that it was actually her, that she was actually in front of him. His heart was beating a million times a minute, and he couldn't control it. She smiled showing her white, perfect teeth and the sound of her laugh filled CJ with memories. She walked closer to him until they were about three feet apart and were eye to eye. "Yeah, CJ." She said, with her usual half smile. 

CJ couldn't think of anything more but to jump and wrap his arms around her. He closed his eyes, loving the feeling that he had whenever he held her. "Oh baby…." He whispered. Anna laid her head on his shoulder, also savoring the moment. CJ rocked her back and forth, and she kept her arms tight around his neck, not wanting to let go. Cole watched from behind, seeing him and Phoebe a long time ago, when they were still young. He smiled slightly. 

"Oh god…I've missed you…..I've missed you so much." He said, his voice muffled since his shoulder was covering his mouth a little bit. "I know baby…I know." Anna whispered back. CJ could feel his tears running down but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Anna was back. Anna pulled apart from him. CJ was surprised to see that she had the same amount of tears slipping down her cheeks. She sniffled and smiled again.

"CJ….We don't have a lot of time." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes. CJ's anger suddenly rose. "What? No….I'm not going to let you go again. I'm never going to let you go." He yelled. Anna looked down. "CJ…." 

"NO! It's not fair….It's not FAIR! They take everything away…everything! You weren't meant to die on me. You weren't! It wasn't right…." He said, tears running down his cheeks. Anna came close to him again, and held him tight. She stroked his hair, rocking him a little back and forth. "We were supposed to be together. Forever…..We could have gotten married…and had a family. We were supposed to stay together…..You weren't supposed to leave me….." he whispered. Anna pulled away slightly, and looked into his eyes.

__

*~*~*~

I'll make a joke so you must laugh  
I'll break your heart so you must ask  
is this the way to get us back  
I don't know, honestly  
I don't know, this honestly

*~*~*~

"CJ….you know that it was my destiny to go. And….you know you have to except that…" she whispered. CJ's eyebrow went up slowly and he let go of her. "What? You're taking their side? I thought you WANTED to be with me. It sounds like you WANT to say goodbye." He said, anger taking over instead of sadness.

"Dammit CJ, don't even argue with me about that. You KNOW that I love you and I want to be with you forever, but god we can't change destiny, and I've come to realize that now." 

"What? So you're saying that you're ready to move on. Well I'm not, and I'm not going to let you go."

"Why are you making this so hard? CJ….you have to understand that it was my time to leave, and I'll let you know, that I've seen the future. And I'm ready to accept that I'm not going to be in it."

"But I want you to be! I don't want anyone else…I just want YOU!" he screamed. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He knelt down, not wanting to fight anymore. He hated how things turned out. He hated that he couldn't be with Anna. Anna knelt down with him. "CJ…you're meant to do great things….and you need to move on." She pressed her forehead against his and they were eye to eye. "I'll never stop loving you…." 

CJ looked up at her. "I never stopped loving you." Anna smiled. "I know…." 

She stood up and took something out of her pocket. It was a small velvet case, similar to the one in his pocket. She held it out to him. "Merry Christmas." She said as CJ took the case. He opened it, and inside was a silver ring, no diamond, it was just pure platinum. He looked down at it and up to her. 

"It's a promise ring. Something that promises my heart to you. Something that says, I belong to you….as long as I live, as long as you live, even longer, and as long as you keep this ring." She said, remembering each and every word that he had said that Christmas. He smiled as she slipped it onto his finger. "I'll always be with you….but you have to promise you'll move on." She said ,taking a deep breath. He sighed.

"I don't think I'm ready."

"There's time for that. And I know that you'll always keep me in your heart….but CJ. I mean god….you got to find someone else." She said with a smile. He looked up at her with a lifted eyebrow and wondered what she meant. She seemed to read his mind. "I told you, I've seen the future." She said with a smirk. He took a deep breath and held her.

"I promise." He said, content with his answer. She smiled. "Then…I guess my work here is done." She said simply. She hugged him, her arms clung to his neck and she whispered in his ear. "I love you so much. And I swear that I'll never leave your side….never." she said. CJ nodded and they shared one single kiss. As their lips touched, CJ remembered the wonderful feeling inside of him. They let go. 

Anna walked over by Cole and they held hands. "I love you." She said again. Cole smiled and turned to CJ. "I love you too son." He added. CJ nodded and they were about to leave, until CJ stopped them. "WAIT!" he screamed. Cole paused and orbed back down. CJ took the ring out of his pocket and stared at it for a while.

"You forgot yours." He said to Anna, holding it to her. She smiled and took it. "I'll always keep it with me." She whispered. CJ nodded again. Then finally, Cole and Anna disappeared in blue shiny lights. CJ looked down at his ring again and sighed. He went back to the trunk Cole had left him. 

He looked through all of the portfolios and found an envelope with his name on it. It was pretty old, and the paper was very fragile. He opened it lightly and found a letter from his mother.

__

"CJ,

If you're reading this right now, I've probably left you. And not as in left you to go somewhere else. It means that I left you because I passed away. Now.....you probably hate me for leaving you but I just want to say that you are the greatest thing that has EVER happened in my life and I thank god everyday as I see you right now in the present. You're 5 months old, and your father and I couldn't be happier. Right now, I can't wait to see what you'll look like, what powers you'll have and what you'll be like when you're older. I want to know you so bad....but if you're reading this letter, then I probably didn't get to fulfill any of these things. Your aunts and I decided to write these _letters because being witches, and being part of the magical world, there are certain dangers and after going through a childhood without knowing my parents, and ignorant about practically everything, I didn't want you to feel the same way. You have to understand that now that I'm gone... nothing should be in your way of still being the best person you could be. You have a better future than my sisters and I, and you also have an older cousin to watch over you and to be with you in your times of youth and understanding when I'm not there. All I can say is that I wish you a great life and I will never stop watching over you no matter what. You're my son and you're a part of me....you deserve everything in the world. I'm sorry I won't be there to bring the stars to you._

Love, Mom."

CJ looked up to the ceiling and imagined Phoebe writing the letter and smiled, as if he were looking at his mother. "It's okay mom...it's alright." he whispered as he grinned. He looked back to the trunk and sorted some of the video tapes. He picked up some of the tapes and went downstairs to the living room. He slipped the tape into the VCR, and sat back on the couch with the remote. He pressed play, and saw the TV screen suddenly light up with a movie of his youth.

He smiled as he saw the sight. It was CJ's 4th birthday party, and they were outside in the backyard of the manor. He grinned as he saw himself in his father's arms. It seemed that Leo was video taping the whole thing. They had a big barbecue in the backyard for his birthday, and everyone was there. His aunts and his cousins and even Darryl and his family. There were balloons covering the backyard, and it looked as if CJ were about to blow out his cake.

*~Video~*

"Okay you guys! It's time to sing happy birthday already!!!" Phoebe exclaimed, bringing out the cake. CJ jumped in Cole's arms as he held him. Cole had the biggest grin on his face as CJ's face lit up as he saw the chocolate cake. "Cake!! Cake!!!" CJ said happily. Phoebe smiled as she laid the cake down on the table. 

"Say thank you to Auntie Piper for making it CJ."

Piper smiled as Phoebe gave her the compliment. CJ grinned and went out from Cole's arms. He ran towards Piper and jumped on her as he gave her a big hug. "Thank you Auntie Piper!!!" he said as he held her tight. Piper hugged him back. "It's not problem CJ. Now come on honey, your cake is waiting for you." She said, pointing towards the cake. CJ ran back to his dad and Cole scooped him up into his arms. 

"Okay…ready??" Phoebe said. 8-year-old Samantha was right next to the cake at the table. She was jumping as well. "Yeah! Let's sing already!!!" she screamed. Piper stood behind Sam and had her hands on her shoulders. Darryl was on the other side of the table and his wife and his sons were behind him. Glenn and Paige stood behind Cole. Darryl's two sons were 17 and 19 and were also great friends of the family. 

"One and a two, and a three!" Phoebe counted off. Right then, everyone broke into song. 

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear CJ….Happy Birthday to you!!!!" they sung. In the background, Sam was doing the "cha-cha-cha's" as Darryl's nineteen year old was helping her. Cole held CJ over the cake, since he was too short to reach it. CJ blew all four candles out in one blow. Before you knew it, everyone was clapping in delight. 

After the clapping was over, you could hear crying in the background. Piper's head looked up and she turned to the camera. She went up to the camera and seemed like she was starting to talk to Leo through the camera. "Leo…the baby. Should you or I get him?" she said, referring to the newborn Alex. Leo talked behind the camera. 

"I'll go get him, but I need someone to take over the filming." 

"I'll take over for ya Leo." Glenn said as he walked towards the camera. There was a little commotion as Leo switched the camera from his hands to Glenn's. After Glenn took the camera he turned it towards Paige to talk to her. "Hey Paige…why don't you check on Rachel…I don't know. She might be crying." He said. Paige nodded and left the backyard too. The camera turned back to the party.

The camera explored the place. From Phoebe cutting the cake, to Cole playing with CJ, to Sam on Darryl's son's back for a piggy back ride, to Darryl and his wide sitting down, enjoying the sunlight. The camera then just focused on Sam and Darryl's son.

"Hey Sam." Glenn said from behind the camera. Sam turned towards the camera and grinned. She waved happily and showed the missing places in her mouth. "Hi Uncle Glen! Look at me! I'm superman!" she said. Darryl's son smiled as she took her around. The camera turned back to CJ and Cole. CJ was on his shoulders now, and Phoebe kept smiling as she handed pieces of the cake around. 

*~End of Video~*

CJ smiled as he watched the video. He glanced down at his new ring then up at the ceiling. "Thanks dad." He whispered. 

__

*~*~*~

there's no place that I could be without you  
there's no place that I could gleam without you  
there's no place that I could dream without you  
there's no place that I could be without you  
honestly

*~*~*~

A/N: 

I'm sorry I took so long to post this up. I've been focused on Separation and my other fics....and I was about to post this but I felt like I still had to add this stuff. Thanks Brooke for giving me the idea for the letter and being sort of like my beta reader. I MISS YOU. 

So what did you guys think of it? Too long? Too descriptive? Just plain bad…? Review please? Just a few more chapters to go and it's all done!

And check out my other stuff? Please...?


	20. Sam

**A/N:** Awesome reviews!!!!! I missed writing this fic....so I took the time out of my busy schedule to try and write this chapter!!!! I hope everyone likes it....I read my last chapter and found that I made it SO hella long....I hope it doesn't get anyone sleep now....hehe. That's why I've just decided to make these shorter....so here ya go!

**Disclaimer:** Song is not mine, it is: "Don't think Twice" and is played and owned by the band Allister.

**A Given Chance-** _**Chapter 20: Sam**_

_----_

_"Take these promises I made,_

_and hold them strong._

_Don't think twice about those things, _

_That I did wrong."_

----

"No, over there! OVER THERE!!!" Sam exclaimed, waving her arms ecstatically towards a big guy with boxes in his arms, covering his view. He struggled to keep the boxes up and couldn't see Sam trying to get his attention

"NO!! WRONG WAY!!! YOU'RE GONNA CRASH INTO THE—"

The man suddenly crashed into the stage of P3, the boxes revealing the wine glasses it stored toppled all over the stage and smashed the glasses into pieces. The man quickly got up and scratched his head. Sam ran over to the stage.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" she screamed in shock. Her eyes were glued, staring at the huge mess across the music stage and she had the biggest look of surprise on her face.

"Uh....sorry." the man said, brushing dirt of his jeans. "I'll uh....go now."

Sam snapped out of her frozen state and gave an angry look to the guy. "What?? What????? What do you expect me to do with all this mess??? I ORDERED A SHIPMENT OF GLASSES AND ITS ALL OVER MY STAGE??? YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO PUT BUBBLE WRAP!!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW???"

There was a beat of silence until the man shrugged. "Clean it up?" he said.

Sam brought her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes to ease up all her tension and anger. Suddenly, she just wanted to laugh at how idiotic it was. She chuckled and said, "It's alright....Just go on home. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Miss Halliwell." The man said before walking out of the club. Sam sighed and sat on a bar stool.

"Hrm....what am I to do about this mess." she said, rubbing her chin with her fingers. Sam thought about using magic and thought about the personal gain effect to come if she were to use it. But after a few minutes, Sam just shrugged and smiled.

"It's Christmas. What the heck." she said. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen."

In a flash of lights, the huge mess of broken glass became a simple big box again. Sam smiled again and laughed at herself. "That's more like it."

Sam took the box up in her arms and stored it behind the bar counter. She took a look around the club, and found to be very clean. She rested her arms on her hips as she admired the cleanliness of the room. She was proud of the club, for it had been doing extremely well lately. She was proud of herself for keeping the club going after her mother passed away.

"Mom would be proud." she said, smiling.

"She would. Look at the place, it's sparkling." a voice said behind her.

-----

_"Cause I'd never do something intentionally just to hurt you..._

_And I've stared at the sky and I've asked myself why_

_You've become like an angel to me."_

_ -----_

Sam stopped and wondered how the person got into the club with the doors locked. Without turning around she started to clean the counter and said, "Sorry, ma'am. We're closed."

"Aw, Sammy, you're not even going to let me look around?"

Sam paused, and didn't want to turn around. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Only one person in the world ever called her "Sammy", and that was her mother. She gasped and turned around to see Piper Halliwell in the flesh, sitting down on one of the steps that led down to the club. Sam's hand unwillingly covered the "o" that her mouth formed.

----

_"Still the days and the weeks and the hours go by_

_And the minutes they just fade away._

_And I'm missing you every second of time _

_And it hurts cause you're so far away."_

_----_

Piper looked as radiant and ALIVE as ever. She wasn't the young, clueless Piper that Sam had met in the past seven months ago. It was much more mature Piper that had left Sam years ago when she was younger, it was her mother.

"Mom..."

Piper grinned, stood up and walked over to the counter. She took a look around the club. "This place looks better than ever. I can't believe you kept it up all these years. I'm so proud of you."

"But..." Sam whispered.

"I never thought my daughter would take over this place. I always thought she'd become a doctor or something. But, hey, this works. This works very well." Piper continued.

"How...." Sam gasped.

Piper smiled and stood up. She walked around the counter, to the inside of the bar where Sam was standing, and stood in front of her.

"The Elders thought you needed a Christmas gift. And....I missed you too much to pass it up." she said, still grinning.

Sam smiled, but it soon turned into a sob, and tears started to fall from her eyes. Sam collapsed into her mother's arms and embraced her. Piper rubbed her back as Sam kept sobbing. "Hey....shhhh...." she said, as she tried to calm her down. Sam seemed to be unable to control herself. Somehow, her REAL mother was different than meeting the one in the past. The Piper that she was holding was the one she'd lost, not the one she left.

"I missed you so much, Mom." Sam managed to say through her tears.

-------

_"All the tears that I've cried_

_When you're not by my side_

_And the nights I dreamed of kissing you goodnight....._

_...Are on my mind."_

_-------_

Piper smiled and tightened her arms around Sam before letting go. She laid her hands firmly on Sam's shoulder and gave her a stern look.

"Hey, stop that crying.....I wanna see the smiling face of my little girl, not this sad face." she said, wiping the tears off Sam's cheek. Sam sniffled and laughed. Piper smiled and tucked Sam's hair behind her ear.

"You're so big, and grown up....I didn't get to see anything in between. I'm sorry, Sammy. I hope you know that." she said. Sam nodded and could feel nothing but joy. She had been waiting for the day where she could see her mother again forever, and it was finally here.

"So, they just sent you down here? For how long?" Sam said, as she sniffled the rest of her tears away. Piper thought for a moment and nodded.

"Not long....I just have to get what I came here to do, done." she said, still admiring Sam's beauty. "You've gotten so tall....and you're so beautiful..."

Sam blushed. "I get it all from you, Mom....." she said. Piper laughed. "That's right. You know you didn't get those eyes or your hair from your father's side."

They both laughed. "Is this only happening to me? Or....do CJ and Alex and Rachel get a visit too?" Sam asked. Piper nodded. "Oh don't worry about them, they're taken care of. And don't worry about your brother.....I just thought that the oldest should come first."

Sam smiled, and there was a beat of silence until Sam asked, "So....what did you come here to do?" Piper grinned.

"I was waiting for you to ask." she said. She held out her hand to Sam. "Come on."

-----

_"Take.....these promises I've made_

_And hold them strong._

_Don't think twice about those things _

_That I did wrong...."_

_-----_

Sam wanted to ask where, but she took her hand before saying anything and in a flash, Piper and Sam found themselves looking at a lake. Sam was startled by the sudden transport, and didn't know where they were. Piper let go of Sam's hand, and walked toward the lake, motioning for Sam to follow. There was a small, narrow pier that stretched out onto the lake and Sam followed Piper to the end of it to sit on the edge.

As they sat down, side by side, Sam was still clueless on where they were. She looked at her mother, who was staring out into the water. Sam could tell she was reminiscing about something. She looked out into the lake and could feel the cool wind breeze through her hair.

"The day I died, it was the day before your graduation." Piper said, breaking the silence. She turned to face Sam in the eye. Sam, who hated the memory of the heartbreaking day, turned away and nodded.

"I told you, the day before your graduation, that we would go somewhere. Just you and me." Piper continued. Sam nodded once more, catching on. "Is this supposed to be the place?"

Piper smiled. "Yes."

"Were we going to have a picnic here or something?" Sam asked, still not getting why she took her to a lake.

------

_"Cause I'd never do something intentionally just to hurt you..._

_And I've stared at the sky and I've asked myself why_

_You've become like an angel to me."_

_-------_

Piper shook her head. "No......see, Sam. You were 13, and I thought you were mature enough so that we could talk." she said. Sam nodded, as Piper paused a bit.

"See, this is the lake where my mom died." Piper said, quietly. Sam was surprised and turned to her mother. "....really?" she asked. Piper nodded.

"Sam.....I was really young when I lost my mom. I could barely remember her, and I really didn't know who she was at all. I blamed everything. I blamed her for leaving me so quickly. I blamed the lake for taking her away. I blamed myself for not being able to stop it."

Sam listened as her mother kept talking.

"I lived a pretty hard life.....without a mother, and it took a while for it to ease down. Then, when I had you, Sam, I thought about you and me, and I realized, I was just as vulnerable as my mother was when I was a little kid. I was a fighting witch, and I battled evil. My life was at risk everyday, and even though I vowed that nothing would ever happen to you.....I could never promise that nothing would happen to me....

There was always a chance that something would happen, and you would end up growing up how I did. Incomplete. Painful. Alone. Motherless. I didn't want that, Sam. I just didn't want it to happen. But I knew that there was always that risk, every time I left you for an innocent. So I was going to bring you here, to talk about it. To talk to you about, how there was a chance that I could leave any moment. That there was a chance, you would live the rest of your life without your mother by your side. And I would talk to you about how I never wanted to you to feel the way I did when I was younger."

Piper looked away. "However, fate seemed to have its ironic side that day."

------

_"Still the days and the weeks and the hours go by_

_And the minutes they just fade away._

_And I'm missing you every second of time _

_And it hurts cause you're so far away."_

_-----_

Sam's heart fell as she thought about her mother dying that night, and how she never got that chance to come here and to talk to Sam about everything.

"And so I left.....without ever getting to take you here. Without ever getting to talk to you. And because of that, you were left with a burden that couldn't be taken away. And I'm here to tell you now, that......I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam turned to her Mom. "Mom.....you don't have to say sorry...." she started, but Piper laid a finger on her lips so she would stop talking.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop you from growing up the way you did. I'm sorry I left you without a mother. I'm sorry, that you had to live with that incompletion feeling in your chest. And I just want you to know honey.....how you took care of your brother and your cousins after your father and I and your aunts left.......how you found your strength to keep going.......how you put your family first before yourself......I couldn't be prouder of you. You make me so proud that you're my daughter.....you make me so proud that you had developed that strength without me being there to help you. You make me the proudest mother.....on earth." Piper said, her voice meaningful.

Sam had never felt so happy as she heard her mother's words. "It's all I wanted to do, mom. I just wanted to make you proud." she said, as new tears started to fall down her cheeks. Piper smiled and pulled Sam close for another hug. Sam cried tears of joy, and Piper kissed Sam on the head while holding her, making her feel like a little kid again instead of the 25 year old woman she was.

Piper pulled apart and kissed Sam's cheek lightly. "I love you, Sam." she said, as Piper took her hand again. Sam, then found herself in another quick transportation from the lake, back to P3. She looked around, and her mother was gone. Sam felt her cheek, still feeling the warmness of her mother's kiss.

"I love you too, Mom."

-----

_"All the tears that I've cried_

_When you're not by my side_

_And the nights I dreamed of kissing you goodnight....._

_...Are on my mind."_

------

**A/N:** Hope you like it! It was the best I could do after so many months of not thinking of this story. Sorry to those of you who waited! Please Read and Review, and I hope to start working on the last three chapters soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
